Winnetou/TI/05
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ V "PIĘKNY DZIEŃ" Wróciwszy teraz do puebla, zobaczyłem, jaka to była silna i olbrzymia budowla kamienna. Uważa się powszechnie ludy amerykańskie za niezdolne do stworzenia wyższej kultury, ale ludzie, którzy umieli poruszyć takie masy skalne i spiętrzyć je w tak niezdobytą dla ówczesnej broni twierdzę, nie mogli przecież znajdować się na niskim stopniu kultury. Choć nie wiadomo, czy dzisiejsi Indianie są potomkami dawnych kulturalnych narodów amerykańskich, to i tak nie ma powodu do twierdzenia, jakoby nie byli zdolni do dalszego rozwoju. Oczywiście, jeśli się nie da im na to miejsca ani czasu, muszą upaść i wyginąć. Wspięliśmy się za pomocą drabin na trzecią platformę, na której leżały najparadniejsze komnaty puebla. Tu mieszkał Inczu-czuna z dwojgiem dzieci i tu wyznaczono dla nas mieszkanie. Moje było obszerne. Wprawdzie nie miało okien i światło wpadało drzwiami, ale drzwi te, bardzo wysokie i szerokie, sprawiały, że było dość jasno. Komnata była pusta, ale Nszo-czi urządziła ją niebawem za pomocą futer, koców i różnych sprzętów tak, że okazała się daleko wygodniejsza, niż mógłbym przypuszczać. Hawkens, Stone i Parker otrzymali razem taką samą komnatę. Gdy mój pokój gościnny był już o tyle urządzony, że mogłem doń wejść, przyniosła mi Nszo-czi przepysznie rzeźbioną fajkę pokoju i tytoń. Sama mi ją napchała i zapaliła. Gdy pociągnąłem raz i drugi, rzekła; - Tę fajkę przysyła ci mój ojciec, Inczu-czuna. On sam przywiózł świętą glinę z kamieniołomów, a ja wyrzeźbiłam tę głowicę. Nie była jeszcze w niczyich ustach, prosimy cię, żebyś przyjął ją od nas na własność, a paląc ją, żebyś o nas pamiętał. - Wasza dobroć jest wielka - odrzekłem - lecz mnie zawstydza, gdyż nie mam się czym odwzajemnić. - Dałeś nam już tak wiele, że nie zdołamy ci się za to odwdzięczyć, uratowałeś kilkakrotnie życie Inczu-czuny i Winnetou! Obydwaj byli kilka razy w twoim ręku, a ty ich nie zabiłeś. Dziś mogłeś znowu pozbawić życia Inczu-czunę, nie narażając się na żadną karę, a jednak tego nie uczyniłeś. Za to pozyskałeś sobie nasze serca. Pozwól naszym wojownikom uważać cię za brata. - Jeśliby się to stało, spełniłoby się moje największe życzenie. Inczu-czuna jest sławnym wodzem i wojownikiem, a Winnetou pokochałem od razu od pierwszej chwili. Jest to dla mnie nie tylko wielki zaszczyt, lecz również wielka radość, że będą mnie nazywali bratem takich mężów. Pragnę tylko, żeby moich towarzyszy także spotkał ten zaszczyt. - Jeśli zechcą, będą uważani za rodowitych Apaczów. - Dziękujemy wam za to. A więc to ty sama wyrzeźbiłaś tę fajkę ze świętej gliny? Cóż za zręczność posiadasz w rękach! Pokraśniała na tę pochwałę i rzekła: - Wiem, że żony i córki bladych twarzy więcej umieją i zręczniejsze są od nas. A teraz jeszcze ci coś przyniosę. Wyszła i przyniosła moje rewolwery, nóż, amunicję i inne przedmioty, których nie trzymałem w kieszeniach, stamtąd bowiem nie zabrano mi niczego, nawet gdy byłem w niewoli. Podziękowałem stwierdzając zarazem, że niczego nie brakuje, i zapytałem: - Czy moi towarzysze otrzymają także na powrót swą własność? - Rozumie się. Wszystko niewątpliwie już dostali, gdyż kiedy ja ciebie tu obsługuję, nimi zajmuje się Inczu-czuna. - A co z naszymi końmi? - Są także. Ty będziesz jeździł na swoim, a Sam Hawkens na swojej Mary. - Ach! Wiesz, jak się ten muł nazywa? - Tak. Znam także imię starej flinty Sama Hawkensa. Nie powiedziałam ci, że często z nim rozmawiałam. To bardzo figlarny człowiek, ale też i dzielny wojownik. - Tak i, co więcej, jest wiernym i zdolnym do ofiar towarzyszem, którego trudno nie kochać. Ale muszę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać. Czy dasz mi szczerą odpowiedź? - Nszo-czi nigdy nie kłamie! - odparła z dumą, a zarazem z prostotą. - Najmniej zaś tobie mogłabym powiedzieć nieprawdę. - Wasi wojownicy odebrali Keiowehom wszystko, co mieli oni z sobą? - Tak. - A moim trzem towarzyszom także? - Tak. - A dlaczego mnie zostawiono to, co było w kieszeniach? - Bo tak kazał mój brat Winnetou. - Czy wiesz, czemu wydał taki rozkaz? - Bo cię miłował. - Pomimo że uważał mnie za swego wroga? - Tak. Powiedziałeś przedtem, że pokochałeś go od razu od pierwszej chwili, to samo czuł on w stosunku do ciebie. Bardzo mu było przykro, że musiał cię uważać za wroga, i to nie tylko za wroga... Zatrzymała się w obawie, że powie coś, co, mogłoby mnie obrazić. - Mów dalej! - prosiłem. - Nie. - To ja skończę za ciebie. To, że musiał widzieć we mnie swego wroga, zapewne nie dolegało mu tak bardzo, gdyż nawet wróg może zasługiwać na szacunek, ale on sądził, że jestem kłamcą, fałszywym i podstępnym człowiekiem. Prawda? - Słusznie się domyślasz. - A teraz jeszcze jedno pytanie: co słychać z Rattlerem, mordercą Kleki-petry? - Przywiązują go właśnie do słupa męczeńskiego. - Co? Teraz? Teraz właśnie? - Tak. - I ja nic o tym nie wiem? Czemu zamilczano to przede mną? - Winnetou tego żądał. - Tak? Dlaczego? - Przypuszczał, że twoje oczy nie mogłyby na to patrzeć, a uszy słuchać. - Winnetou nie pomylił się, a jednak może zdołałbym na to patrzeć i słuchać, gdyby uwzględniono moje życzenie. - Jakie? - Powiedz mi najpierw, gdzie się odbędą tortury! - Tam na dole, nad rzeką, gdzie ty się znajdowałeś poprzednio. Inczu-czuna odprowadził was, żebyście przy tym nie byli. - Ale ja chcę być przy tym! Jakie przeznaczono dlań męki? - Wszystkie, jakie zazwyczaj zadaje się jeńcom. To najgorsza blada twarz ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek wpadły w ręce Apaczom. Bez żadnego powodu zamordował nauczyciela Winnetou, Białego Ojca, którego czciliśmy wszyscy i kochali, i dlatego nie umrze tylko po kilku męczarniach, lecz wojownicy spróbują na nim po kolei wszystkich mąk, jakie znamy. - Tak być nie powinno, to nieludzkie! - On na to zasłużył! - Czy mogłabyś patrzeć na to? - Tak. - Ty, dziewczyna? Długie jej rzęsy opadły na oczy. Na kilka chwil spuściła wzrok ku ziemi, potem podniosła go, spojrzała mi w twarz poważnie, prawie z wyrzutem, i rzekła: - Ty się temu dziwisz? - Tak. Kobieta nie powinna znosić takiego widoku. - Czy tak jest u was? - Tak. - Rzeczywiście? - Tak. - Mówisz nieprawdę, a kłamcą przecież nie jesteś, gdyż wypowiadasz ją nie naumyślnie, lecz nieświadomie. Ty się mylisz. - Więc ty twierdzisz co innego? - Tak. - W takim razie znasz chyba lepiej ode mnie nasze kobiety i dziewczęta! - A może ty ich nie znasz! Gdy wasi zbrodniarze stają przed sędzią, to innym wolno tego słuchać. Tak? - Tak jest. - Opowiadano mi, że bywa tam więcej słuchaczek niż słuchaczy. Czy tam jest miejsce dla skwaw? Czy to ładnie z jej strony, że ściąga ją tam ciekawość? - Nie. - A gdy u was tracą mordercę, gdy go wieszają lub ucinają mu głowę, czy nie ma przy tym białych niewiast? - Tak bywało dawniej. - A teraz im zakazano? - Tak. - A mężczyznom także? - Tak. - A więc nikomu nie wolno! Ale gdyby jeszcze było wolno, przychodziłyby i one. O, kobiety bladych twarzy nie są tak delikatne, jak sądzisz. One doskonale znoszą ból, ale ból innych ludzi lub zwierząt. Nie byłam u was, ale mówił mi o tym Kleki-petra. Potem Winnetou był w wielkich miastach Wschodu, a gdy powrócił, opowiadał mi wszystko, na co patrzył i co zauważył. Czy wiesz, co wasze kobiety robią ze zwierzętami, które gotują, smażą i jedzą? - No? - Zdejmują z nich żywcem skórę, wyrywają im jeszcze za życia wnętrzności i wrzucają je żywe do wrzącej wody. A czy wiadomo ci, co robią czarownicy białych? - Co? - Wrzucają żywe psy do wrzącej wody, aby się dowiedzieć, jak długo będą jeszcze potem żyły, i zdejmują z nich poparzoną skórę. Wycinają im oczy i języki, otwierają brzuchy i męczą je na różne inne sposoby, aby potem robić z tego książki. - To są wiwisekcje, przeprowadzane dla wiedzy. - Wiedzy? Kleki-petra był także moim nauczycielem, dlatego wiem, co chcesz przez to słowo powiedzieć. Jak też wasz Wielki Duch ocenia tę wiedzę, która nie potrafi niczego nauczyć bez śmiertelnych mąk zwierząt? I takie męczarnie uprawiają wasi czarownicy w swoich domach, gdzie także mieszkają ich żony, które muszą na to patrzeć! Czy może nie słyszą, jak dręczone zwierzęta wyją z boleści? Czy wasze skwaw nie trzymają ptaków w klatkach? Czy one nie wiedzą, jaka to męka dla ptaka? Czy wasze niewiasty nie siedzą tysiącami na wyścigach i nie radują się jak jeźdźcy zajeżdżają konie na śmierć? Czy nie są obecne skwaw tam, gdzie się kaleczą bokserzy? Jestem młodą, niedoświadczoną dziewczyną, którą zaliczacie do "dzikich", ale mogłabym ci powiedzieć niejedno jeszcze, co robią wasze delikatne skwaw, nie odczuwając przy tym przerażenia, które ja odczuwam. Policz te tysiące wiotkich, pięknych, białych niewiast, które z uśmiechem na ustach stały, gdy męczono ich niewolników lub ćwiczono na śmierć czarną służebnicę! A tutaj mamy zbrodniarza, mordercę, który powinien umrzeć tak, jak na to zasłużył. Ja chcę być świadkiem tego, a ty to potępiasz? Czy to istotnie złe z mej strony, że potrafię spokojnie patrzeć na śmierć takiego człowieka? A gdyby nawet było to złe, to kto ponosi winę tego, że czerwonoskórzy przyzwyczaili swe oczy do takich rzeczy? Czyż to nie biali zmuszają nas do odpłacania srogością za ich okrucieństwa? - Wątpię, czy biały sędzia skazałby pojmanego Indianina na pal męczeński. - Sędzia? Nie gniewaj się, gdy wypowiem słowo słyszane tyle razy z ust Hawkensa: greenhorn! Ty nie znasz Zachodu. Gdzie tu masz sędziów, ludzi, których tym wyrazem obejmujesz? Silniejszy jest sędzią, a sądzi się słabego. Posłuchaj, co się dzieje u ognisk obozowych bladych twarzy! Czy ci niezliczeni Indianie, którzy padli w walce z białymi napastnikami, zginęli wszyscy od razu od kuli lub noża? Ilu z nich zamęczono na śmierć, choć nie zrobili nic złego, bronili tylko swoich praw! Postanowiono u nas, że zginie morderca, który na tę karę zasłużył, a ja mam odwracać oczy dlatego, że jestem dziewczyną? My także byłyśmy niegdyś inne, ale wy nauczyliście nas patrzeć na krew i nie drgnąć przy tym powieką. Pójdę i będę obecna, kiedy morderca Kleki-petry poniesie zasłużoną karę! Poznałem tę piękną, młodą Indiankę jako cichą, łagodną istotę, a teraz stała przede mną z błyszczącymi oczyma i płonącymi policzkami, żywy obraz bogini zemsty, nieprzystępnej dla miłosierdzia. Wydała mi się niemal piękniejsza niż przedtem. Czy należało ją za to potępić? Czyż nie miała słuszności? - To idź - rzekłem - ale ja także pójdę. - Zostań lepiej tu! -prosiła zupełnie już innym tonem.- Inczu-czuna i Winnetou nie będą zadowoleni z twego przybycia. - Czy będą się na mnie gniewali? - Nie. Nie życzą sobie tego, ale ci nie zakażą, gdyż jesteś nam bratem. - Pójdę więc, a oni mi to wybaczą. Wyszedłszy na platformę, zastałem tam Sama Hawkensa. Palił krótką myśliwską fajeczkę, ponieważ także dostał tytoń. - Teraz to zupełnie co innego, sir - rzekł chrząkając z zadowoleniem. - Być najpierw jeńcem, a potem grać wielkiego pana, to chyba różnica. Jak się czujecie w nowych warunkach? - Dziękuję, dobrze - odrzekłem. - Ja także doskonale. Sam wódz nas obsługiwał. To przecież przyjemnie, jeśli się nie mylę. - Gdzie jest teraz Inczu-czuna? - Poszedł znowu nad rzekę. - Czy wiecie, co się tam teraz dzieje? - Domyślam się. - No, co? - Czułe pożegnanie z miłymi Keiowehami. - Nie tylko. - A cóż jeszcze? - Męczą Rattlera. - Męczą Rattlera? A nas tutaj zaprowadzili? Ja muszę także być przy tym! Chodźcie, sir, zejdźmy tam prędko! - Powoli! Czy potraficie patrzeć na takie sceny i dreszcz was nie odpędzi? - Patrzeć? Dreszcz? Jaki z was jednak greenhorn, kochany sir! Gdy zabawicie dłużej na Zachodzie, nie będziecie myśleli o dreszczach. Ten drab zasłużył na śmierć i tracą go, tyle że na sposób indiański. - Ależ to okrucieństwo! - Pshaw! Nie mówcie o okrucieństwie w tym wypadku! Umrzeć przecież musi! A może się i na to nie godzicie? - O tak, ale niech się z nim krótko załatwią! To przecież człowiek! - Człowiek mordujący drugiego, który mu nic a nic złego nie zrobił, to już nie człowiek. Był pijany jak bydlę. - To okoliczność łagodząca. Nie wiedział już, co czyni. - Nie bądźcie śmieszni! Tak, tam u was w Starym Kraju zasiadają panowie prawnicy i każdemu, komu się spodoba popełnić zbrodnię w stanie pijanym, liczą wódkę jako okoliczność łagodzącą. Zaostrzyć powinni karę, sir, zaostrzyć! Kto się tak bezmyślnie upije, że rzuca się na bliźniego jak dzikie zwierzę, tego należałoby ukarać podwójnie. Nie mam ani odrobiny współczucia dla tego Rattlera. Pomyślcie tylko, jak on się z wami obchodził! - Myślę o tym, ale spróbuję, może uda mi się wyjednać mu szybką śmierć. - Dajcie temu spokój, sir! Po pierwsze, on na to nie zasługuje, a po wtóre, wszelkie wasze wysiłki będą daremne. Kleki-petra był nauczycielem, duchowym ojcem plemienia, a śmierć jego jest niepowetowaną stratą dla Apaczów, morderstwo zaś zostało popełnione bez żadnego powodu. Dlatego nie uda się skłonić czerwonoskórych do pobłażliwości. - A jednak spróbuję! - Ale daremnie! - W takim razie wpakuję Rattlerowi kulę w serce. - Aby zakończyć jego męczarnie? Nie czyńcie tego, na miłość boską! Usposobilibyście wrogo cale plemię, które ma prawo oznaczania rodzaju kary. Jeśli je tego prawa pozbawicie, natychmiast będzie koniec naszej młodej przyjaźni. A więc idziecie? - Tak. - Pięknie, ale nie róbcie głupstw! Zawołam Dicka i Willa. Zniknął w mieszkaniu i ukazał się wkrótce z obydwoma swymi przyjaciółmi. Razem zeszliśmy z pięter. Nszo-czi poszła naprzód i już jej nie było widać. W dolinie Rio Pecos nie zastaliśmy już Keiowehów, którzy odjechali ze swoim zranionym wodzem. Inczu-czuna był tak rozumny, że wysłał za nimi potajemnie zwiadowców, gdyż bał się, czy nie weźmie ich chętka powrócić niepostrzeżenie, aby się zemścić. Wspomniałem już, że tam na placu stał nasz wóz; otaczał go tłum Apaczów. Inczu-czuna i Winnetou stali w środku koła pogrążeni w rozmowie z Nszo-czi. Jakkolwiek Nszo-czi była córką wodza, nie śmiała się mieszać do spraw męskich. Jeśli teraz jednak nie znajdowała się przy kobietach, znaczyło to, że miała do zakomunikowania bratu coś bardzo ważnego. Widząc nas nadchodzących, wskazała na nas i cofnęła się do kobiet. Winnetou przebił się przez krąg wojowników, wyszedł naprzeciw nas i rzekł poważnie: - Czemu moi biali bracia nie zostali na górze w pueblu? Czy nie podobają im się ich mieszkania? - Podobają się i dziękujemy za troskliwość czerwonemu bratu - odrzekłem. - Przychodzimy, gdyż słyszeliśmy, że Rattler ma teraz ponieść śmierć. Czy tak? - Tak. - Ależ ja go nie widzę! - Leży na wozie przy zwłokach zamordowanego. - Jaki mu rodzaj śmierci przeznaczono? - Śmierć w męczarniach. - Czy to nieodwołalne postanowienie? - Tak. - Oko moje takiej śmierci nie zniesie! - Dlatego mój ojciec, Inczu-czuna, zaprowadził was do puebla. Czemu zjawiliście się znowu tutaj, skoro wzrok wasz na coś podobnego nie może patrzeć? - Religia moja nakazuje mi wstawić się za Rattlerem. - Twoja religia? Czy nie jest ona i jego religią? - Tak. - Czy on postępował według jej przykazań? - Niestety nie. - Więc nie potrzebujesz spełniać ich względem niego. Twoja i jego religia zakazuje zabijać, a on mimo to mordował, nie można więc do niego stosować jej nauk. - Nie mogę się kierować tym, co on zrobił. Muszę spełnić moją powinność, nie pytając o zapatrywania i czyny innych. Proszę usilnie, byście złagodzili swoją surowość i pozwolili temu człowiekowi umrzeć szybką śmiercią. - Co raz postanowiono, musi być wykonane. - Nieodwołalnie? - Tak. - Więc nie ma sposobu, aby moje życzenie zostało spełnione? Popatrzył w ziemię poważnie i z namysłem, a potem odrzekł: - Jest tylko jeden. - Jaki? - Zanim go podam memu białemu bratu, muszę poprosić, żeby go nie użył, gdyż zaszkodziłoby ci to bardzo u moich wojowników. - W jaki sposób? - Nie ceniliby cię już tak, jakbym sam tego pragnął ze względu na ciebie. - Czy to środek niehonorowy i zasługujący na pogardę? - Wedle pojęć czerwonoskórych mężów tak. - Cóż to za środek? - Musiałbyś powołać się na naszą wdzięczność. - Ach! Tego nikt rzetelny nie uczyni! - Nie. Zawdzięczamy ci życie. Powołując się. na to, zniewoliłbyś mnie i ojca mego, Inczuczunę, do zajęcia się twym życzeniem. - W jaki sposób - Odbylibyśmy nową naradę i na niej przemawialibyśmy za tobą tak, że wojownicy musieliby uznać wdzięczność, której się domagasz. Wówczas jednak straciłoby wartość wszystko, czego z taką chlubą dla siebie dokonałeś. Czy ten Rattler godzien jest takiej ofiary? - Pewnie, że nie!- Brat mój słyszał, że mówię z nim szczerze. Wiem, jakie uczucia i myśli przenikają jego serce, ale moi wojownicy pojąć tego nie mogą. Gardziliby człowiekiem, który by żądał takiego dowodu wdzięczności. Czy Old Shatterhand, który mógłby zostać najsławniejszym wojownikiem Apaczów, ma od nas odejść dlatego, że wojownicy spluwaliby przed nim? Trudno było na to odpowiedzieć. Serce nakazywało obstawać przy prośbie, ale rozum, a raczej duma sprzeciwiała się temu. Winnetou widocznie współczuł mojej wewnętrznej rozterce, bo powiedział: - Pomówię z ojcem, a mój brat niech tu zaczeka! Odszedł. - Nie róbcie głupstw, sir! - tłumaczył Sam. - Nie domyślacie się, że to wstawiennictwo możecie życiem przypłacić. - To chyba nie! - O, i owszem! To prawda, że czerwonoskóry gardzi każdym, kto wprost żąda od niego wdzięczności. Zrobi to, czego się ten ktoś domaga, ale na przyszłość nie chce już znać tego człowieka. Musielibyśmy istotnie dziś się oddalić, a mamy przed sobą nieprzyjaznych Keiowehów. Co to znaczy, tego nie potrzebuję wam tłumaczyć. Inczu-czuna i Winnetou rozmawiali z sobą przez chwilę bardzo poważnie, po czym zbliżyli się do nas, a ojciec rzekł: - Gdyby Kleki-petra nie zaznajomił nas nieco z waszym sposobem myślenia, uważałbym cię za człowieka, z którym wstyd mówić. Dzięki Kleki-petrze pojmuję twoje życzenie, ale moi wojownicy nie zrozumieliby go i gardziliby tobą. - Nie tylko o mnie tu idzie, lecz także o Kleki-petrę. - Jak to? - On wyznawał tę samą wiarę, która mnie nakazuje przedłożyć tę prośbę. Wierz mi, że gdyby żył jeszcze, nie dopuściłby do tego, żeby jego morderca zginął taką śmiercią. - Czy rzeczywiście? - Jestem tego pewien. Inczu-czuna potrząsnął zwolna głową i spojrzał w oczy synowi, a syn jemu. Obydwaj zrozumieli wzajemnie swe spojrzenia. Inczu-czuna zwrócił się znowu do mnie i zapytał: - Czy ten morderca był także twoim wrogiem? - Tak. - Więc słuchaj, co ci powiem! Dowiemy się, czy mieszka w nim jeszcze choć ślad czegoś dobrego. Jeżeli tak, to spróbuję spełnić twoje życzenie bez szkody dla ciebie samego. Usiądźcie tutaj i zaczekajcie na to, co się stanie. Gdy ci dam znak, podejdziesz do mordercy i zażądasz, żeby cię poprosił o przebaczenie. Jeśli to zrobi, umrze szybko. - Czy będzie mi wolno mu to powiedzieć? - Tak. Inczu-czuna powrócił z Winnetou do koła wojowników, a my usiedliśmy tam, gdzie staliśmy dotąd. - Nie przypuszczałem - rzekł Sam - że wódz zgodzi się na wasze życzenie. Musicie się cieszyć jego względami. - Nie w tym leży przyczyna, ale w czym innym. - W czym? - To wpływ Kleki-petry, żywy nawet po jego śmierci. Jestem bardzo ciekaw, co się teraz stanie. - Zaraz zobaczycie. Uważajcie! Zdjęto z wozu płachtę, zniesiono jakiś długi, do kufra podobny przedmiot, do którego przywiązany był człowiek. - To trumna z wypalonych wewnątrz kloców - rzekł Sam Hawkens - obciągnięta zmoczonymi skórami, które po wyschnięciu tak się ściągają, że trumna staje się szczelnie zamknięta. Niedaleko od miejsca gdzie główna dolina schodziła się z boczną, wznosiła się skała, na której zbudowano z dużych kamieni otwarty ku przodowi sześcian. Obok leżało mnóstwo naznoszonych kamieni. Ku temu sześcianowi poniesiono trumnę wraz z przywiązanym do niej człowiekiem. Był nim Rattler. - Czy wiecie, po co nagromadzono tam kamienie? - zapytał mnie Sam. - Przypuszczam. - No, po co? - Budują grobowiec. - Słusznie. Podwójny grobowiec. - Dla Rattlera także? - Tak. Mordercę pochowają razem z ofiarą, co powinno by się dziać po każdym morderstwie, gdyby to było możliwe. - To straszne! Być żywcem przywiązanym do trumny zamordowanego i wiedzieć, że to własne ostatnie łoże! - Zdaje mi się, że naprawdę żal wam tego mordercy. Pojmuję to, że prosiliście, by umarł szybką śmiercią, ale żeby litować się nad nim, tego nie rozumiem naprawdę. Teraz podniesiono trumnę w ten sposób, że Rattler stanął na nogach, po czym trumnę i jeńca przywiązano rzemieniami do muru. Czerwoni mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci zbliżyli się i utworzyli półkole. Zapanowała głęboka, pełna oczekiwania cisza. Winnetou i Inczu-czuna zajęli stanowiska koło trumny, jeden z prawej, a drugi z lewej strony. Po czym zabrał głos stary wódz: - Wojownicy Apaczów zgromadzili się tutaj, by odbyć sąd, gdyż lud Apaczów dotknęła wielka, niepowetowana strata, za którą winny ma zapłacić śmiercią. Inczu-czuna mówił dalej, kreśląc kwiecistym, indiańskim stylem charakter i działalność Kleki-petry, po czym opisał dokładnie jego śmierć i pojmanie Rattlera. Na końcu oznajmił, że morderca zostanie zamęczony, a potem pochowany obok trumny zmarłego. Skończywszy przemowę, wódz spojrzał ku mnie i dał oczekiwany znak. Wstaliśmy i weszliśmy w krąg czerwonoskórych. Trumna, ustawiona prosto, miała grubość człowieka i przeszło cztery łokcie długości. Wyglądała jak kawałek grubego pnia pokryty skórą. Rattler był przywiązany do niej plecami. Widać było po nim, że nie cierpiał dotychczas ani głodu, ani pragnienia. Usta miał zatkane kneblem, więc nie mógł mówić. Głowę przymocowano mu także w ten sposób, że nie mógł nią poruszać. W chwili gdy się do niego zbliżyłem, Inczu-czuna wyjął mu z ust knebel i rzekł do mnie: - Mój biały brat chciał z tym mordercą pomówić. Niech tak będzie! Rattler zobaczył, że jestem wolny, pomyślał więc sobie niewątpliwie, że zaprzyjaźniłem się z Indianami. Sądziłem przeto, że poprosi mnie, żebym się za nim wstawił. Tymczasem, skoro tylko wyjęto mu z ust knebel, krzyknął zjadliwie: - Czego chcecie ode mnie? Wynoście się; nie chcę mieć z wami nic do czynienia! - Słyszeliście, mr. Rattler - odpowiedziałem na to spokojnie - że jesteście skazani na śmierć. To się już nie da zmienić i musicie umrzeć. Ale ja postanowiłem wam... - Precz, psie, precz! - przerwał i splunął ku mnie. - Musicie zatem umrzeć - ciągnąłem dalej, nie zbity z tropu - ale rodzaj śmierci od was zależy. Mają was zamęczyć. To jest okropne i chciałbym temu zapobiec. Na moją prośbę okazał Inczu-czuna gotowość oszczędzenia wam męczarni, jeśli tylko wypełnicie postawiony przezeń warunek. Zatrzymałem się w nadziei, że zapyta mnie o ten warunek, ale zamiast tego rzucił mi straszne przekleństwo, które się nie da powtórzyć. - Inczu-czuna żąda, żebyście poprosili mnie o przebaczenie - oświadczyłem w dalszym ciągu. - O przebaczenie? Ciebie o przebaczenie? - krzyknął. - Wolę sobie język odgryźć i znieść wszelkie męczarnie, jakie wymyślą te czerwonoskóre łajdaki! - Zważcie, mr. Rattler, że nie ja postawiłem ten warunek, bo mnie waszych przeprosin nie potrzeba. Chciał tego Inczu-czuna, a że ja miałem to wam powiedzieć, więc czynię to właśnie teraz. Pamiętajcie, w jakim jesteście położeniu i co wam grozi! Czekają was okropne męki, straszny rodzaj śmierci, którego możecie uniknąć powiedziawszy jedno małe słówko: "przepraszam". - Nie zrobię tego nigdy, nigdy! Zabierajcie się stąd! Nie chcę widzieć waszej łajdackiej twarzy! Idźcie do diabła albo jeszcze dalej! - Jeśli tak zrobię, jak sobie życzycie, to z pewnością już nie wrócę. Bądźcie zatem rozsądni i powiedzcie to małe słowo! - Nie, nie i nie! - zaryczał. - Proszę was o to! - Precz, precz, powiadam! O jasne nieba, dlaczego jestem związany! Gdybym miał wolne ręce, pokazałbym wam, którędy droga! - Well, niech się stanie według waszej woli, ale przypominam, że nie wrócę nawet, gdy mnie zawołacie. - Ja miałbym ciebie wołać? Ciebie, ciebie! Nie myśl nawet o tym! Wynoś się, powtarzam, wynoś się! - Odchodzę, ale zapytam jeszcze o jedno: czy macie jakieś życzenie? Chętnie wam je spełnię. Może polecicie mi pozdrowić kogo od was? Czy żyją jacy wasi krewni, których należałoby zawiadomić? - Idź do piekła i zgłoś tam, że jesteś przeklętym łotrem! Ty jesteś w spółce z tymi czerwonoskórymi i oddałeś mnie w ich ręce. Niech cię za to... - Mylicie się! - przerwałem mu. - A więc nie macie żadnego życzenia przed śmiercią? - Tylko to jedno, żebyście jak najszybciej poszli za mną do grobu, tylko to jedno! - Wobec tego skończyliśmy już z sobą. Nie mam tu więcej nic do roboty. Tego, co na to od niego usłyszałem, nie podobna powtórzyć. Ciarki mi przeszły po ciele! Inczu-czuna wziął mnie za rękę, odciągnął na bok i powiedział: - Mój biały brat widzi, że ten morderca nie zasługuje na to, żeby się za nim wstawiać. To chrześcijanin. Wy nazywacie nas poganami, ale czy czerwonoskóry wojownik wymówiłby takie słowa? Milczałem, gdyż nie miałem nic do powiedzenia. Nie spodziewałem się, że Rattler tak się zachowa. Przedtem, gdy mówiono o palach męczeńskich Indian, zachowywał się jak wyjątkowy tchórz, drżał na całym ciele, a dzisiaj zdawało się, że kpi sobie ze wszystkich męczarni świata! - To nie odwaga z jego strony - rzekł Sam - lecz wściekłość, tylko wściekłość. - O co? - Na was, sir. Sądzi, że z waszej winy dostał się w ręce Indian. Nie widział nas od dnia pojmania, a teraz zobaczył, że jesteśmy wolni, Indianie zaś przychylnie do nas usposobieni, gdy tymczasem on ma zginąć. Na podstawie tego przypuszcza oczywiście, że graliśmy w fałszywe karty. Ale niech no się zaczną męki, wówczas będzie śpiewał inaczej. Pamiętajcie, że ja to powiedziałem, jeśli się nie mylę! Apacze nie kazali nam długo czekać na to smutne widowisko. Widzowie usiedli na ziemi. Wystąpiło kilku młodych wojowników z nożami w rękach i ustawiło się mniej więcej o piętnaście kroków od Rattlera. Rzucili ku niemu nożami, ale starali się go nie trafić - wszystkie ostrza wbiły się w trumnę, do której był przywiązany. Pierwszy nóż utkwił tuż przy prawej, a drugi tuż z lewej strony jego nogi. Następne dwa noże wymierzono nieco wyżej i tak szło to dalej, dopóki obie nogi nie zostały obramowane szeregami noży. Dotychczas Rattler trzymał się znośnie, ale teraz noże zaświstały wyżej, chodziło bowiem o to, żeby cały kontur jego ciała "obrysować" nożami. Zdjęła go trwoga. Ilekroć nóż nadlatywał, Rattler wydawał okrzyk przestrachu a okrzyki te stawały się coraz głośniejsze i przeraźliwsze, w miarę, jak Indianie mierzyli coraz wyżej. Kiedy już cały jego korpus tkwił między nożami, przyszła kolej na głowę. Pierwszy nóż wbił się w trumnę na prawo od szyi, drugi na lewo od niej i tak biegły w górę aż do czubka głowy. Rattler już nie krzyczał, lecz po prostu wył bez przestanku. Widzowie zaczęli szemrać, sykać i na wszelkie sposoby okazywać swą niechęć i pogardę, bo Indianin pod palem męczarni zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej. Od początku widowiska, które kończy się jego śmiercią, intonuje śpiew przedśmiertny, sławi swe czyny i wyszydza swych dręczycieli. Im większy ból mu zadają, tym większe miota na nich obelgi, ale nigdy nie wyda z siebie skargi ani krzyku boleści. Gdy skona, wrogowie głoszą jego chwałę i chowają go ze wszystkimi indiańskimi honorami. Jest to dla nich zaszczyt, że przyczynili się do śmierci tak pełnej chwały. Zupełnie inaczej przedstawia się sprawa z tchórzem, krzyczącym przy najlżejszym zranieniu lub błagającym o łaskę. Zadawanie mu męczarni nie jest zaszczytem, lecz wprost hańbą. Toteż w końcu nie znajdzie się ani jeden dzielny wojownik, który by chciał się nim zajmować. Zabijają go kijami lub pozbawiają życia w inny, równie niehonorowy sposób. Takim tchórzem był Rattler, więc Inczu-czuna huknął na niego: - Nie wyj dłużej, ty psie! Jesteś smrodliwym kujotem, którego żaden wojownik nie dotknie swoją bronią. A zwracając się do swoich ludzi, zapytał: - Kto z synów walecznych Apaczów zechce się jeszcze zajmować tym tchórzem? Nikt się nie odezwał. - A więc nikt? Znów to samo milczenie. - Uff! Ten morderca nie godzien jest tego, żebyśmy go zabili. Nie pochowamy go też z Kleki-petrą. Jak mogłaby ropucha ukazać się obok łabędzia w ostępach wieczności? Odetnijcie go! Skinął na dwu młodzieńców. Ci zerwali się, skoczyli ku Rattlerowi i odcięli go od trumny. - Zwiążcie mu ręce na plecach i wtrąćcie do wody! - rozkazał wódz. Rattler wydał okrzyk radości i pozwolił się zawlec do rzeki. Zepchnięto go rzeczywiście do wody, gdyż nie miał nawet tyle ambicji, żeby wskoczyć samemu. Z początku się zanurzył, wnet jednak wychylił się z wody i starał się płynąć na grzbiecie. Nie było to bynajmniej trudne, pomimo że miał ręce związane na plecach. Z powodu niewielkiego ciężaru właściwego człowiek nie idzie na dno, on zaś miał w dodatku nogi swobodne i mógł się z ich pomocą posuwać naprzód, co mu się też w pewnej mierze udawało. Obaj młodzieńcy stali tuż nad wodą i patrzyli za nim. Po chwili wydał Inczu-czuna nowy rozkaz: - Weźcie strzelby i wypalcie mu w łeb! Wezwani pobiegli na miejsce, gdzie kilku wojowników poskładało strzelby, i wzięli po jednej. Uklękli na brzegu i zaczęli mierzyć w głowę Rattlera. - Nie strzelać, na miłość boską, nie strzelać! - krzyknął Rattler pełen przerażenia. Po chwili, trafiony w głowę, zniknął pod wodą. Nie zabrzmiał żaden okrzyk triumfu, jak to się dzieje zazwyczaj przy śmierci nieprzyjaciela. Taki tchórz nie był tego godzien. Pogarda Indian była tak wielka, że nie zatroszczyli się nawet o zwłoki Rattlera. Nie rzuciwszy na nie okiem, pozwolili, by spłynęły z wodą. Mógł być tylko zraniony, nie zabity, mógł tylko udawać, że go trafiono, i nurkować tak, jak ja to zrobiłem, a później dopiero wynurzyć się w jakimś niewidocznym miejscu. Mimo to nie uważali za rzecz godną wysiłku dalej się nim zajmować. Inczu-czuna podszedł do mnie i zapytał: - Czy mój biały brat jest ze mnie teraz zadowolony? - Tak, dziękuję ci!- Nie masz powodu do składania podzięki, gdyż bez twojej prośby postąpiłbym tak samo. Ten pies nie zasługiwał na śmierć męczeńską. Dziś widziałeś różnicę między nami - poganami, a wami - chrześcijanami, między dzielnymi czerwonymi wojownikami a białymi tchórzami. Blade twarze zdolne są do każdej zbrodni, ale gdy trzeba okazać odwagę, wyją ze strachu jak psy bojące się batów. - Wódz Apaczów nie powinien zapominać, że wszędzie są ludzie mężni i bojaźliwi, dobrzy i źli! - Słusznie mówisz, nie chciałem cię obrazić, ale niech też żaden naród nie sądzi, że jest lepszy od drugiego dlatego, że ma inną barwę skóry. Aby go odwieść od tego drażliwego tematu, zapytałem: - Co teraz zrobią wojownicy Apaczów? Czy pochowają Kleki-petrę? - Tak. - Czy mogę być obecny przy tym wraz z moimi towarzyszami? - Tak. Sam bym cię poprosił o udział w tej uroczystości. Rozmawiałeś z Kleki-petrą wówczas, kiedy odeszliśmy po konie. Czy to była zwyczajna rozmowa? - Nie, bardzo poważna, a dla mnie osobiście pełna znaczenia. Czy chcecie wiedzieć, o czym rozmawialiśmy z sobą? - Powiedz! - odrzekł. Zwróciłem się teraz do niego w liczbie mnogiej, gdyż przyłączył się do nas Winnetou. - Gdy odeszliście, usiedliśmy razem z Kleki-petrą obok siebie. Powiedział mi, że miłuje was bardzo oraz że pragnie umrzeć za Winnetou. Wielki Duch spełnił to jego życzenie wkrótce potem. - Dlaczego chciał umrzeć za mnie? - zapytał zdziwiony młody wódz. - Ponieważ cię kochał. - Kiedy umierał, leżąc na moim sercu, mówił do ciebie językiem, którego nie rozumiałem. Czy mówił wówczas o mnie? - Tak. - A co? - Prosił mnie, bym ci pozostał wierny. - Żebyś... mnie... pozostał wierny...? Wszak ty mnie jeszcze nie znałeś? - Znałem, gdyż widziałem cię przedtem, a kto choć raz ujrzy Winnetou, ten wie, kogo ma przed sobą. Zresztą Kleki-petrą opowiadał mi o tobie. - A co ty odpowiedziałeś? - Obiecałem spełnić to życzenie. - To było jego ostatnie życzenie w życiu, a ty zostałeś jego spadkobiercą. Ślubowałeś mu wierność dla mnie, chroniłeś mnie, strzegłeś i oszczędzałeś, a tymczasem ja ścigałem cię jak wroga. Pchnięcie nożem, jakie ci zadałem, mogło być śmiertelne. Jestem wielkim, wielkim twoim dłużnikiem. Bądź moim przyjacielem! - Jestem nim już od dawna. - Moim bratem! - Z całego serca. - W takim razie zawrzemy przymierze nad grobem tego, który moją duszę oddał twojej! Odeszła od nas szlachetna blada twarz, a przed rozstaniem przyprowadziła nam drugą, równie szlachetną. Niechaj krew moja będzie twoją krwią, a twoja krew moją! Ja napiję się twojej, a ty mojej. Ojciec mój Inczu-czuna, największy wódz Apaczów, na to pozwala! Inczu-czuna wyciągnął ku nam ręce i rzekł serdecznym tonem: - Pozwalam. Zostaniecie nie tylko braćmi, lecz jednym mężem i wojownikiem w dwu ciałach. Howgh! Udaliśmy się teraz tam, gdzie miał być zbudowany grób. Zapytałem o rozmiary i wysokość grobowca, po czym poprosiłem o kilka tomahawków. Następnie poszliśmy z Samem, Dickiem i Willem w górę rzeki, do lasu, gdzie wyszukaliśmy odpowiednie drzewo i wyciosaliśmy krzyż. Gdy wróciliśmy do obozowiska, zaczęły się uroczystości żałobne. Czerwonoskórzy rozłożyli się dookoła budowy, która szybko postępowała naprzód, i zaczęli śpiewać monotonne, głęboko wzruszające pieśni umarłych. Głuchy jednostajny ich dźwięk przerywały od czasu do czasu przenikliwe okrzyki skargi, wystrzelające jak nagłe błyskawice z ciężkich, posępnych zwałów chmur. Z tuzin Indian zajętych było pod kierunkiem wodza budową, a między nimi i płaczącą gromadą tańczyła w dziwacznych, powolnych skokach jakaś postać, osobliwie przybrana i obwieszona rozmaitymi symbolicznymi ozdobami. - Kto to? - spytałem. - Czy to ich czarownik? - Tak - odrzekł Sam. - Indiańskie obrzędy na pogrzebie chrześcijanina! Co wy na to, kochany Samie? - Czy wam to nie w smak? - Właściwie nie. - pogódźcie się z tym, sir! Nie mówcie na ten temat ani słowa! Obrazilibyście strasznie Apaczów. - Ależ ta maskarada mierzi mnie daleko bardziej, niż się wam zdaje! - Czynią to w dobrej myśli! Czy sądzicie, że to pogaństwo? - Oczywiście! - Niedorzeczność! Ci zacni, poczciwi ludzie wierzą w Wielkiego Ducha, do którego odszedł ich przyjaciel i nauczyciel. Święcą uroczystość rozstania i śmierci na swój sposób, a wszystko, co wyrabia ten czarownik, ma znaczenie symboliczne. Zostawcie im w tym swobodę! Oni nie przeszkodzą nam także w ukoronowaniu grobowca naszym krzyżem. Gdyśmy położyli krzyż obok grobu, Winnetou spytał: - Czy ten znak chrześcijaństwa będzie umieszczony na kamieniach? - Tak. - To dobrze. Byłbym sam mego brata Old Shatterhanda poprosił o zrobienie krzyża, gdyż Kleki-petra miał go w swoim pokoju i modlił się przed nim. Pragnąłem przeto, żeby ten znak jego wiary czuwał także nad jego grobem. Gdzie ma być umieszczony? - Ma się wznosić nad grobowcem. - Tak jak na owych wysokich domach, w których chrześcijanie modlą się do Wielkiego Ducha? Każę go umieścić tak, jak sobie życzysz. Usiądźcie i patrzcie, czy dobrze to zrobimy! Niebawem ukończono budowę i ukoronowano ją krzyżem. Na froncie grobowca pozostała jeszcze otwarta wnęka na trumnę. Po chwili zjawiła się Nszo-czi niosąc dwie wypalone z gliny miseczki, napełnione wodą z rzeki. Podeszła do nas i postawiła naczynia na trumnie. O ich przeznaczeniu miałem się wkrótce dowiedzieć. Teraz wszystko już było gotowe do pogrzebu. Inczu-czuna dał ręką znak, na który zamilkły śpiewy żałobne. Czarownik przykucnął na ziemi, a wódz przystąpił do trumny i przemówił powoli, uroczystym głosem: - Słońce wznosi się rano na wschodzie i zapada wieczorem na zachodzie, a rok budzi się z wiosną, w zimie zaś znowu zasypia. Tak samo dzieje się z ludźmi. Azali tak jest? - Howgh! - zabrzmiało posępnie dokoła. - Człowiek wschodzi jak słońce i schodzi do grobu. Zjawia się na ziemi jak wiosna i kładzie się na spoczynek jak zima. Ale gdy słońce zajdzie, wstaje ono następnego ranka, a gdy zima przeminie, zaczyna się wiosna. Azali tak jest? - Howgh! - Tak uczył nas Kleki-petra. Człowieka kładą do grobu, ale po drugiej stronie śmierci wstaje on jak nowy dzień, jak nowa wiosna, aby żyć dalej w krainie Wielkiego Dobrego Ducha. Tak oznajmił nam Kleki-petra, a teraz wie już sam, czy nam prawdę powiedział, gdyż zniknął jak dzień i rok, a dusza jego poszła do mieszkania umarłych, dokąd zawsze tęskniła. Azali tak jest? - Howgh! - Wiara jego nie była naszą wiarą, a nasza nie była jego. My kochamy naszych przyjaciół, a nienawidzimy naszych wrogów, on zaś uczył, że powinniśmy kochać naszych wrogów, ponieważ są, także naszymi braćmi. My sądzimy, że nasze dusze odchodzą do wiecznych ostępów myśliwskich, on zaś twierdził, że jego dusza pójdzie do wiecznej szczęśliwości. Czasem mi się wydaje, że nasze ostępy są tą wieczną szczęśliwością. Azali tak jest? - Howgh! - Często słyszeliśmy od Kleki-petry o Zbawicielu, który przyszedł na świat, aby uszczęśliwić wszystkich ludzi. Wierzyliśmy w prawdę tych słów, gdyż na jego ustach nigdy nie postało kłamstwo. Ten Zbawiciel przyszedł do wszystkich ludzi. Czy był już także u czerwonoskórych? Gdyby się u nas zjawił, pozdrowilibyśmy go z radością, gdyż biali nas uciskają i tępią, a my za nim tęsknimy. Azali tak nie jest? - Howgh! - To była jego nauka. A teraz opowiem o jego śmierci, która zaskoczyła go, jak zwierzę drapieżne swoją zdobycz, nagle i niespodzianie. Był zdrów i krzepki i był razem z nami. Miał dosiąść konia i wrócić z nami do domu, kiedy nagle dosięgła go kula mordercy. Niechaj opłakują go moi bracia i siostry! Rozległ się przeciągły okrzyk skargi, wzmagający się coraz bardziej, a zakończony przejmującym wyciem. Potem wódz mówił dalej: - Pomściliśmy jego śmierć, ale dusza mordercy uszła. Nie będzie mu ona służyć po tamtej stronie grobu, ponieważ była trwożliwa i nie chciała pójść za nim. Zabiliśmy parszywego psa, do którego należała, a trup jego płynie z wodą w dół rzeki. Azali tak jest? - Howgh! - Teraz już nie ma Kleki-petry z nami, ale jest jego ciało, któremu postawimy pomnik, abyśmy my i nasi potomkowie przypominali sobie dobrego Białego Ojca i ukochanego przez nas nauczyciela. Nie urodził się on w tym kraju, lecz przybył z dalekiego państwa, położonego po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Wody, które poznać można po tym, że rosną tam dęby. Toteż z miłości i czci dla niego nazbieraliśmy żołędzi, by je posadzić dokoła jego grobu. Jak się te dęby rozrosną, tak rozszerzą się w naszych sercach jego słowa i cień znajdziemy pod drzewami. On zawsze myślał i troszczył się o nas. Odszedł od nas posyłając nam bladą twarz, która na jego miejsce ma zostać naszym nauczycielem i bratem. Oto widzicie Old Shatterhanda, białego męża, z tego samego kraju, z którego przybył do nas Kleki-petra. Wie on wszystko, co wiedział Kleki-petra, a jest jeszcze większym wojownikiem od niego. Zakłuł nożem szarego niedźwiedzia, a każdego wroga powalić zdoła pięścią. Inczu-czuna i Winnetou byli po kilkakroć w jego ręku, ale on nas nie zabił i zachował nam życie, ponieważ miłuje nas i jest przyjacielem czerwonych mężów. Azali tak jest? - Howgh! - Ostatnim słowem i ostatnią wolą Kleki-petry było, żeby Old Shatterhand został u Apaczów jego następcą, a Old Shatterhand przyrzekł spełnić to życzenie. Dlatego zostanie przyjęty do szczepu Apaczów i będzie uchodzić za wodza, jak gdyby miał czerwoną skórę i u nas się urodził. Dla zatwierdzenia tego musiałby z każdym wojownikiem Apaczów wypalić fajkę pokoju, ale to jest zbyteczne. Napije się on krwi Winnetou, a Winnetou jego, po czym stanie się krwią krwi naszej i ciałem naszego ciała. Czy wojownicy Apaczów godzą się na to? - Howgh, howgh, howgh! - zabrzmiała po trzykroć radosna odpowiedź obecnych. - Niechaj więc Old Shatterhand i Winnetou przystąpią do trumny i utoczą swojej krwi do wody braterstwa. A więc braterstwo, rzeczywiste, prawdziwe braterstwo krwi, o którym tyle razy czytałem! Istnieje ono u wielu dzikich i półdzikich ludów, a polega na tym, że obaj przyszli bracia mieszają i wypijają swoją krew albo że jeden pije krew drugiego i na odwrót. Tym sposobem łączą się z sobą węzłem silniejszym i bardziej bezinteresownym, niż gdyby byli braćmi z urodzenia. Na podstawie zwyczaju, przestrzeganego u Apaczów, miałem się napić krwi Winnetou, a on mojej. Stanęliśmy po obu stronach trumny, a Inczu-czuna obnażył przede mną rękę Winnetou i zadrasnął ją lekko nożem. Z nieznacznej rany wyciekło kilka kropel krwi, które wódz wpuścił do miseczki z wodą. Następnie uczynił to samo ze mną i kilka kropel mojej krwi znalazło się w drugiej miseczce. Winnetou otrzymał miseczkę z moją krwią, a ja wziąłem miseczkę z krwią jego, po czym rzekł Inczu-czuna: - Dusza mieszka w krwi. Dusze tych dwu młodych wojowników wejdą w siebie nawzajem i utworzą jedną jedyną. Niechaj potem to, co pomyśli Old Shatterhand, będzie myślą Winnetou, a co Winnetou zechce, niechaj będzie wolą Old Shatterhanda. Pijcie! Wypiłem swoją czarkę, a Winnetou swoją. Potem wódz podał mi rękę i powiedział: - Jesteś teraz, tak samo jak Winnetou, synem mojego ciała i wojownikiem naszego plemienia. Sława twych czynów rozbiegnie się szybko i nikt z wojowników cię nie przewyższy. Wstępujesz jako wódz do szczepu Apaczów i wszystkie jego plemiona będą cię uważały za wodza! Był to awans dość szybki! Niedawno jeszcze nauczyciel domowy w St. Louis, potem surweyor, a teraz wódz "dzikich". Przyznaję jednak, że ci "dzicy" podobali mi się daleko więcej niż biali, z którymi się stykałem. Sprawdzały się później niejednokrotnie słowa Inczu-czuny, że ja i Winnetou mamy jedną duszę w dwu ciałach. Rozumieliśmy się, nie zwierzając się sobie nawzajem z uczuć, myśli i postanowień. Wystarczyło nam popatrzeć na siebie, a już wiedzieliśmy dokładnie, czego chcemy. Co więcej, nawet tego nie było potrzeba, gdyż postępowaliśmy często w sposób zdumiewająco zgodny nawet wówczas, kiedy byliśmy z dala od siebie. Nie był to oczywiście skutek wypitej krwi, lecz zupełnie naturalny wynik naszego serdecznego przywiązania, miłości i wzajemnego zrozumienia. Gdy Inczu-czuna wymówił ostatnie słowa, powstali wszyscy Apacze, nawet dzieci, i wznieśli głośne, potwierdzające: "howgh", po czym wódz dodał: - Teraz przyjęty jest między nas nowy, żyjący Kleki-petra, a zmarłego możemy złożyć w grobowcu. Niechaj moi bracia to uczynią! Gdy zamykano grób, zabrzmiały znowu żałobne śpiewy Apaczów i trwały, dopóki nie włożono ostatniego kamienia. Uroczystość była skończona. Każdy zajął się teraz weselszymi czynnościami, a przede wszystkim jedzeniem. Mnie zaprosił Inczu-czuna do siebie. Zamieszkiwał on największą komnatę wspomnianego piętra puebla. Była urządzona skromnie, ale na ścianie wisiał bogaty zbiór broni indiańskiej, który zajął mnie bardzo żywo. Obsługiwała nas Piękny Dzień, dając dowód, że jest mistrzynią w przyrządzaniu indiańskich potraw. Mówiło się mało, prawie nic. Czerwonoskórzy lubią milczeć, a dziś tyle się już nagadano, że wszystko, co jeszcze było do omówienia, odłożono chętnie na później. Wkrótce po jedzeniu zapadł zmrok. Winnetou zwrócił się do mnie z pytaniem: - Czy mój biały brat spocznie, czy pójdzie ze mną? - Pójdę - odrzekłem nie pytając go, dokąd zamierzał się udać. Zeszliśmy na dół z puebla ku rzece, czego się zresztą spodziewałem. Tak głęboką naturę jak Winnetou musiał przyciągać grób świeżo pochowanego nauczyciela. Przybywszy tam, usiedliśmy obok siebie. Winnetou ujął mnie za rękę i zatrzymał ją w swojej, nie mogąc przez długi czas przemówić słowa, ja zaś nie miałem także powodu przerywać milczenia. Muszę tu wspomnieć, że nie wszyscy Apacze, których dotąd widziałem, mieszkali w pueblu; na to byłoby, mimo swoich rozmiarów, za małe. Zajmował je tylko Inczu-czuna z najwybitniejszymi wojownikami, tworzyło ono zarazem punkt zborny dla członków plemienia Mescalerów, wędrujących za stadami koni i polujących w okolicy. Stąd rządził wódz całym szczepem Apaczów i stąd podejmował dalekie wyprawy do innych szczepów, które uznawały go za swego najwyższego wodza. Były to szczepy Llanerów, Jicarillów, Taraconów, Chiricahuarów, Pinalenjów, Gilasów, Mimrenjów, Lipanów, Apaczów z kopalń miedzi i innych. Nawet Nawaje poddawali się zazwyczaj, jeśli już nie bezpośrednim rozkazom, to jego zarządzeniom. Ci z Mescalerów, którzy nie mieszkali w pueblu, oddalili się po pogrzebie. Zostało ich tylko tylu, ilu potrzeba było do pilnowania odebranych od Keiowehów, a pasących się w pobliżu koni. Toteż siedzieliśmy teraz z Winnetou obok grobu Kleki-petry sami i nie widziani przez nikogo. Winnetou zapytał pierwszy: - Czy mój brat Old Shatterhand zapomni, że byliśmy jego wrogami? - To się już stało - odrzekłem. - Ale jednego nigdy nam nie przebaczysz. - Czego? - Obelgi, którą ci wyrządził mój ojciec. - Kiedy? - Gdyśmy cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyli. - Ach, to, że mi w twarz plunął? - Tak. - Czemuż nie mógłbym tego przebaczyć? - Bo ślinę można zmyć tylko krwią. - Niech się Winnetou o to nie troszczy. I to już jest zapomniane. - Mój brat powiada coś, w co ja nie mogę uwierzyć. - Wierz mi. Udowodniłem już dawno, że o tym nie pamiętam. - Czym? - Tym, że twemu ojcu, Inczu-czunie, nie wziąłem tego bynajmniej za złe. A może sądzisz, że Old Shatterhand pozwoli sobie plunąć w twarz i nie odpowie na to pięścią, jeśli to uważa za obelgę? - Tak, dziwiliśmy się później, że tego nie uczyniłeś. - Ojciec mojego brata Winnetou nie mógł mnie obrazić. Przebaczyłem i zapomniałem. Nie mówmy już o tym. - A jednak ja muszę do tego wrócić. Jestem do tego obowiązany jako brat względem brata. - Czemu? - Musisz się dopiero zapoznać ze zwyczajami naszego narodu. Żaden z wojowników nie przyzna się chętnie do błędu, a tym bardziej wódz. Inczu-czuna wie, że nie miał słuszności, lecz nie wolno mu prosić cię o przebaczenie. Dlatego polecił mi z tobą pomówić. Winnetou prosi cię zamiast ojca. - To zupełnie zbyteczne. Między nami rachunki są załatwione, gdyż i ja was obraziłem. - Nie. - Owszem! Czy uderzenie pięścią nie jest obelgą? A ja was uderzyłem. - To było w walce, gdzie nie ma obrazy. Mój brat jest szlachetny i wspaniałomyślny. Tego nie zapomnimy mu nigdy. - Mówmy o czym innym! Zostałem dzisiaj Apaczem. Co będzie z moimi towarzyszami? - Do szczepu przyjąć ich nie możemy, ale są naszymi braćmi. - Bez ceremonii? - Jutro wypalimy z nimi fajkę pokoju. W ojczyźnie mego białego brata nie istnieje ten zwyczaj? - Nie. Chrześcijanie są wszyscy braćmi i nie potrzeba do tego żadnego obrzędu. - Wszyscy są braćmi? Czyż nie prowadzą wojen między sobą? - Zdarza się i to. - Wiec nie są inni ani lepsi od nas. Nauczają miłości, lecz jej nie czują. Dlaczego mój brat porzucił swoją ojczyznę? Nie jest zwyczajem czerwonoskórych zadawać takie pytania, ale Winnetou mógł to uczynić, gdyż był teraz moim bratem i pragnął mnie poznać. Pytanie jego jednak było wywołane nie tylko ciekawością, miało ono jeszcze inny charakter. - Aby tu szukać szczęścia - odrzekłem. - Szczęścia? Co to jest szczęście? - Bogactwo! Gdy to wymówiłem, puścił moją rękę i - nastąpiła przerwa. Wiedziałem, że doznał w tej chwili uczucia zawodu. - Bogactwo! - szepnął. - Tak, bogactwo - powtórzyłem. - A więc dlatego... dlatego... dlatego! - Co? - Dlatego widzieliśmy cię u... u... Bolało go, że musiał wymówić to słowo. Dokończyłem za niego: - U złodziei ziemi? - Sam to powiedziałeś. Zrobiłeś to, by się wzbogacić. Czy sądzisz, że bogactwo rzeczywiście uszczęśliwia? - Tak. - To się mylisz. Złoto unieszczęśliwiło czerwonoskórych. Z powodu złota jedynie biali wypierają nas ciągle z kraju do kraju, z miejsca na miejsce tak, że wyginiemy zwolna, ale na pewno. Złoto jest przyczyną naszej śmierci. Niech mój brat go nie pożąda! - Ja też złota nie pożądam. - Nie? A przecież przyznałeś się, że szukasz szczęścia w bogactwie. - Tak, to prawda, ale są bogactwa rozmaitego rodzaju, bogactwem może być złoto, mądrość, doświadczenie, zdrowie cześć ludzka, sława oraz łaska u Boga i ludzi. - Uff, uff! Tak to pojmujesz! A jakiegoż ty pragniesz bogactwa? - Tego ostatniego. - Łaski u Boga i ludzi? W takim razie jesteś bardzo dobrym i wiernym chrześcijaninem! - Nie jestem pewny, czy jestem dobrym chrześcijaninem, o tym wie tylko Bóg, ale chciałbym nim być. - Więc nas uważasz za pogan? - Nie. Wy czcicie Wielkiego Ducha i nie modlicie się do bożków. - Spełnij zatem jedną moją prośbę! - Chętnie, a jaką?- Nie mów mi o wierze! Nie staraj się mnie nawrócić! Ja cię bardzo, bardzo kocham i żałowałbym, gdyby nasze przymierze zostało zerwane. Jest tak, jak mówił Kleki-petra. Wiara twoja może być prawdziwą, ale czerwonoskórzy ludzie nie zdołaliby jej zrozumieć. Gdyby chrześcijanie nie tępili nas i nie wypierali, uważalibyśmy ich za ludzi dobrych, a ich naukę za najlepszą. Wówczas znaleźlibyśmy czas i miejsce na nauczenie się tego, co trzeba wiedzieć, aby pojąć waszą świętą księgę i zrozumieć waszych kapłanów. Ale ten, którego zwolna, lecz pewnie pchają ku śmierci, nie może uwierzyć, żeby religia tego, który go zabija, mogła być religią miłości. - Nie trzeba sądzić o religii po tych jej wyznawcach, którzy nie stosują się do jej zasad. - Tak mówią wszystkie blade twarze. Nazywają siebie chrześcijanami, ale nie postępują po chrześcijańsku. My mamy naszego Manitou, który pragnie, żeby wszyscy udzie byli dobrzy. Staram się być dobrym człowiekiem i pod tym względem jestem chrześcijaninem, może lepszym od tych, którzy siebie wprawdzie za takich uważają, lecz nie czują miłości do ludzi i szukają we wszystkim tylko własnej korzyści. Nie mów mi zatem nigdy o wierze i nie usiłuj zrobić ze mnie człowieka zwanego chrześcijaninem! Oto prośba, którą ci przedkładam! Uścisnąłem mu rękę na znak, że spełnię jego życzenie, on zaś mówił dalej: - W jaki sposób przyłączył się mój brat do złodziei ziemi? Czyż nie wiedział, że to zbrodnia wobec ludzi czerwonoskórych? - Nie przyszło mi to na myśl. Cieszyłem się stanowiskiem surweyora i nadzieją na dobrą zapłatę, którą miałem otrzymać. - Zapłatę? Zdaje mi się, że nie zdołaliście skończyć roboty. Czy płaci się u was przed ukończeniem? - Nie. Dostałem tylko zaliczkę i sprzęt. Zarobek mieli mi wypłacić dopiero po ukończeniu pracy. - A teraz przepadną ci te pieniądze? - Tak. - Czy dużo tego było? - Jak na moje warunki, bardzo wiele. Milczał przez chwilę, a potem rzekł: - Przykro mi, że mój brat poniósł przez nas taką stratę. Czy nie jesteś bogaty? - Bogaty pod każdym innym względem, ale jeśli chodzi o pieniądze, jestem skończony biedak. - Jak długo mieliście jeszcze mierzyć, żeby dojść do końca? - Kilka dni. - Uff! Gdybym znał cię wtedy tak jak teraz, bylibyśmy wpadli na Keiowehów o parę dni później. - Żeby mi pozwolić dokończyć? - spytałem wzruszony tą wielkodusznością. - Tak. - To znaczy, że zgodziłbyś się na to, byśmy dokonali kradzieży ziemi? - Kradzieży nie, lecz pomiarów. Linie, które kreślicie na papierze, nic nam nie szkodzą, gdyż przez to samo nie dokonuje się jeszcze grabieży. Zło zaczyna się dopiero wówczas, gdy przybywają robotnicy bladych twarzy, aby budować drogę dla konia ognistego. Ja bym ci... Zatrzymał się: - Czy chcąc dostać pieniądze, musiałbyś mieć te papiery, o których właśnie wspomniałem? - Tak. - W takim razie nigdy ci nie wypłacą, ponieważ wszystkie wasze rysunki zostały zniszczone. - A co się stało z naszymi przyrządami? - Wojownicy, którym wpadły w ręce, chcieli je porozbijać, ale ja zabroniłem. Jakkolwiek nie chodziłem nigdy do szkoły bladych twarzy, to jednak wiem, że takie przedmioty mają wysoką wartość, i dlatego kazałem je starannie przechować. Przywieźliśmy je tutaj. Oddam je memu bratu Old Shatterhandowi. - Dziękuję ci. Przyjmuję ten dar, chociaż nie przyniesie mi bezpośrednio pożytku. Bardzo mi jednak miło, że będę mógł przynajmniej zwrócić te przyrządy. - A więc nie przyniosą ci pożytku? - Chyba pod tym warunkiem, żebym dokończył pomiarów. - Ależ brakuje papierów, które ci zniszczono! - Przeciwnie. Byłem tak ostrożny, że sporządziłem rysunki podwójnie. - I masz te drugie? - Tu w kieszeni, dzięki temu, że nakazałeś, by mi niczego nie zabrano, - Uff, uff! - zawołał Winnetou na poły zdziwiony, a na poły zadowolony. Następnie zamilkł. Ważył, jak się później przekonałem, zamiar tak wielkoduszny, na jaki by się nigdy nie zdobył biały człowiek. Po pewnym czasie wstał i powiedział: - Mój biały brat naraził się przez nas na szkodę. Winnetou postara się o jej wynagrodzenie. Przedtem jednak musisz dojść u nas zupełnie do zdrowia. Wróciliśmy do puebla, gdzie my czterej biali spaliśmy po raz pierwszy jako ludzie wolni. Nazajutrz Hawkens, Stone i Parker wypalili z Apaczami uroczyście fajkę pokoju. Posypały się przy tym długie mowy, najpiękniejszą wygłosił Sam, który swoim zwyczajem naszpikował ją tak zabawnymi zwrotami, że poważni Indianie musieli się wysilać, aby nie okazać na zewnątrz wesołości, jaka ich opanowała. W ciągu dnia wyjaśniliśmy sobie nawzajem wszystkie tajemnice wydarzeń ostatnich tygodni. Wspomniało się przy tym także o uwolnieniu Inczu-czuny i Winnetou, a Hawkens wypalił mi z tego powodu następujące kazanie: - Jesteście podstępnym, bardzo podstępnym człowiekiem, sir! Należy być otwartym względem przyjaciół, zwłaszcza gdy się im tyle zawdzięcza, co wy nam. Kim i czym byliście właściwie, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzeliśmy was w St. Louis? Nauczycielem, który musiał pakować do głowy dzieciom abecadło i tabliczkę mnożenia. Bylibyście nadal pozostał; takim nieszczęśliwcem, gdybyśmy się wami tak serdecznie i wyrozumiale nie zajęli. Uwolniliśmy was od tej nieszczęsnej tabliczki mnożenia i wlekliśmy przez sawanny z podziwu godną cierpliwością, jeśli się nie mylę. Czuwaliśmy nad wami jak troskliwa matka nad małym dzieciątkiem albo jak kwoka nad kaczątkiem, które wygrzała swym ciepłem. U nas doszliście powoli do rozumu, my wykształciliśmy wasz mózg do tego stopnia, że po dotychczasowej ciemności zaczyna w nim już niekiedy świtać. Krótko i węzłowata: byliśmy dla was ojcem i matką, wujem i ciotką, nosiliśmy was na rękach, karmiliśmy was cieleśnie najsoczystszymi kąskami mięsa, a duchowo tuczyliśmy naszą mądrością i doświadczeniem. Należało się spodziewać, że okażecie nam za to cześć, poważanie i wdzięczność, nie będziecie zaś uciekali jak kaczka do wody, w której my, jako kwoki, musielibyśmy nędznie utonąć. Mimo to czyniliście zawsze to, czego wam zakazywano. Boli mnie, gdy widzę, jak tyle miłości i poświęcenia wynagrodzono niewdzięcznością. Gdybym chciał wyliczyć wszystkie wasze psie figle, nie zdołałbym prędko skończyć. Ale najgorsze ze wszystkiego jest to, że uwolniliście wówczas obu wodzów i nic nam o tym nie powiedzieliście. Tego wam ani zapomnieć, ani przebaczyć nie mogę i zapamiętam to sobie, dopóki tkwić będę w tej oto mojej starej bluzie myśliwskiej. Skutki tego podstępnego milczenia nie kazały też czekać na siebie. Zamiast usmażyć nas ładnie przy palu i upiec, żebyśmy się dziś przebudzili w miłych ostępach przeznaczonych dla dusz zmarłych Indian, uznano nas za niegodnych zgładzenia. Teraz siedzimy, żywi i zdrowi, w tym zapadłym pueblu, gdzie usiłują zepsuć nam żołądki przysmakami i zrobić z takiego greenhorna, jak wy, półboga. To nieszczęście wam jedynie zawdzięczamy, a to głównie dlatego, że jesteście tak nikczemnym pływakiem. Ale miłość jest równie niepojęta jak niewiasta: im gorzej się z nią obchodzić, tym lepiej się rozwija, dlatego nawet tym razem nie wygnamy was z naszego grona i serca, lecz przebaczymy wam w nadziei, że zastanowicie się nareszcie nad sobą i zmienicie się, jeśli się nie mylę. Oto moja ręka. Czy obiecujecie mi poprawę, kochany sir? - Tak - odrzekłem ściskając jego dłoń. - Będę się starał tak gorliwie naśladować szlachetny wzór, jakiście mi już dali i dotąd jeszcze dajecie, że wkrótce będę uważany za samego Sama Hawkensa! - Nie róbcie tego! Daremnie byście się trudzili, najszanowniejszy sir! Taki greenhorn, jak wy, miałby się stać równy Samowi Hawkensowi! To niepodobieństwo! To tak, jakby zielona żaba zapragnęła zostać śpiewaczką operową. Dlatego radziłbym... Wtem wtrącił Dick Stone śmiejąc się wprawdzie, ale z nutą pewnego niezadowolenia: - Stop! Bądź już raz cicho, stary gaduło! Trudno wprost z tobą wytrzymać! Wszystko przekręcasz, wszystko robisz na opak! Na miejscu Old Shatterhanda nie pozwoliłbym sobie wiecznie wymyślać od greenhornów. - Co on może mieć przeciw temu? Wszak nim jest! - Niedorzeczność! Czy nie zawdzięczamy mu życia? Ze stu doświadczonych westmanów, nie wyłączając ciebie i mnie, ani jeden nie dokazałby tego, co on wczoraj uczynił. On nas chroni, a nie my jego, zapamiętaj to sobie! Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby nam tu teraz tak swobodnie, a ty nie siedziałbyś w zdrowej skórze i pod starą, fałszywą peruką! - Co, fałszywą peruką? Strzeż się, byś tego więcej nie powtórzył! To prawdziwa peruka. Jeśli nie wiesz o tym dotychczas, to się jej przypatrz! Zdjął ją i podał Stone'owi. - Precz, precz z tymi kudłami! - zaśmiał się Dick. Sam nasadził ją z powrotem na głowę i rzekł z wyrzutem; - Wstydź się, Dicku, nazywać kudłami ozdobę mojej głowy! Nie spodziewałem się tego po takim jak ty koledze! Wy wszyscy nie umiecie się poznać na wartości starego Sama. Wyrażam wam pogardę i idę do mojej Mary. Muszę zobaczyć, czy jej się powodzi równie dobrze jak mnie. Machnął lekceważąco rękoma i wyszedł. Uśmialiśmy się, gdyż trudno mu było brać cokolwiek za złe. Nazajutrz powrócili zwiadowcy, którzy udali się skrycie za Keiowehami, i donieśli, że Keiowehowie podążyli bez wypoczynku dalej, nie mieli więc zamiaru przedsiębrać żadnych wrogich kroków. Nastąpił teraz okres powszechnego spokoju, ale dla mnie okres bardzo pracowity. Samowi, Dickowi i Willowi podobała się bardzo gościnność Apaczów, wypoczywali też gruntownie. Jedynym zajęciem Sama były codzienne przejażdżki na Mary, którą, jak się wyrażał, chciał przyzwyczaić do swego sposobu jeżdżenia. Ja natomiast nie siedziałem z założonymi rękoma, Winnetou wziął mnie do "szkoły indiańskiej". Często całymi dniami odbywaliśmy dalekie jazdy, podczas których musiałem się ćwiczyć we wszystkim, co dotyczyło wojny i polowania. Łaziłem z nim po lasach i uczyłem się podkradać. Winnetou przeprowadzał ze mną ćwiczenia z polowej służby wojennej. Często odłączał się ode mnie, poleciwszy mi siebie szukać. Starał się zacierać, o ile możności, swe ślady, a ja wysilałem się, by je odnaleźć. Ileż to razy, siedząc w jakichś zaroślach lub stojąc zakryty zwisającymi gałęziami w wodzie Rio Pecos, przypatrywał się, jak go szukam. Zwracał moją uwagę na błędy i sam dawał przykład, co mam robić, a czego zaniechać. Była to doskonała nauka, której udzielał mi z równą gorliwością, z jaką ja ją przyjmowałem. Z ust jego nigdy nie wyszła pochwała ani nagana, prostował tylko cierpliwie moje błędy. Jako mistrz we wszystkich umiejętnościach indiańskiego życia, był także mistrzem w nauczaniu. Ileż to razy wracałem do domu śmiertelnie znużony! Ale i wówczas nie miałem wypoczynku, ponieważ pobierałem w pueblu lekcje języka Apaczów. Miałem dwu nauczycieli i jedną nauczycielkę: Nszo-czi zaznajamiała mnie z dialektem Mescalerów, Inczu-czuna Lianerów, a Winnetou Nawajów. Ponieważ języki te są bardzo spokrewnione i nie cieszą się zbyt wielkim zapasem słów, przeto nauka postępowała dość szybko. Jeżeli w czasie naszych wycieczek nie oddalaliśmy się z Winnetou zbytnio od puebla, towarzyszyła nam także Nszo-czi. Widać było, że cieszyła się bardzo, ilekroć dobrze wywiązywałem się z zadania. Pewnego razu - byliśmy wówczas w lesie - Winnetou zażądał, żebym ich opuścił i dopiero w pół godziny zjawił się na tym samym miejscu. Polecił mi odszukać Nszo-czi, która miała się dobrze ukryć. Odszedłem więc dość daleko i po upływie wyznaczonego czasu wróciłem. Siady obojga były jeszcze zupełnie wyraźne; potem nagle zniknły odciski nóg Indianki. Wiedziałem oczywiście, że ma chód lekki, ale grunt był bardzo miękki, więc powinny były zostać choćby nieznaczne ślady. Nie znalazłem niczego, nawet jednej zgiętej lub złamanej trawki, pomimo że rósł w tym miejscu miękki i bardzo czuły mech. Widoczne były tylko ślady Winnetou, ale nic mnie one nie obchodziły, ponieważ miałem wyśledzić nie jego, lecz siostrę. Był niewątpliwie w pobliżu, aby mnie skrycie obserwować, czy nie popełnię jakiego błędu. Przeszukałem raz i drugi dokoła, lecz nie zauważyłem najmniejszej wskazówki. To mnie zastanowiło, zacząłem się namyślać. Nabierałem powoli przekonania, że Nszo-czi musiała pozostawić jakiś ślad, gdyż w tym miejscu żadna stopa nie mogła dotknąć ziemi, by jej nie zdradził miękki mech. A gdyby tak Indianka wcale po nim nie przeszła? Zbadałem jeszcze raz ślady Winnetou. Były głębiej odciśnięte niż przedtem. Czyżby wziął siostrę na ręce i poniósł dalej? Sądził zapewne, że będzie to dla mnie bardzo trudne zadanie. Od chwili jednak, w której odgadłem, że wziął Nszo-czi na ręce, zadanie stało się bardzo łatwe. Teraz chodziło tylko o to, żeby odszukać ślady Indianki, które musiały się znajdować oczywiście nie na dole, lecz w górze. Jeśli Winnetou szedł sam, to nie trudno mu było mając wolne ręce przeciskać się przez leśne podszycie Jeśli jednak niósł siostrę, musiał nadłamać w górze niejedną gałązkę. Idąc wciąż jego tropem, zwracałem uwagę nie na ziemię, lecz na gałęzie zarośli. I słusznie! Z powodu braku swobody ruchów Winnetou nie mógł ostrożnie rozsuwać gałęzi, a Nszo-czi o tym nie pomyślała. Znalazłem więc w kilku miejscach nadłamane gałązki i uszkodzone listki, czyli znaki, których by tu nie było, gdyby Winnetou przechodził tędy sam. Ślady wiodły bezpośrednio ku polance, a potem w prostej linii dalej. Siedzieli zapewne oboje po drugiej stronie polany, przekonani, że nie zdołam wykonać zadania. Mogłem przejść wprost, ale chciałem zrobić jeszcze lepiej. Postanowiłem ich zaskoczyć. Korzystając starannie z każdego ukrycia, zacząłem się skradać dokoła po-, lany. Znalazłszy się po drugiej stronie, jąłem znowu szukać śladów Winnetou. Gdyby poszedł dalej, musiałbym je zauważyć, jeśli nie, znaczyło to, że ukrył się razem z Nszo-czi. Położyłem się na ziemi i czołgałem się w półkolu, starając się ciągle kryć za drzewami. Nie zauważyłem ani jednego odcisku nogi. Siedzieli więc widocznie na skraju polany, tam gdzie sięgał trop, za którym szedłem poprzednio. Po cichu, zupełnie po cichu sunąłem się ku temu miejscu. Siedzieli z pewnością spokojnie, a wprawnemu ich uchu nie mógł ujść żaden szelest. Udało mi się więc lepiej, niż mogłem przypuszczać. Ujrzałem ich oboje w krzaku dzikiej śliwy, zwróconych do mnie plecami. Spodziewali się mnie ze strony przeciwnej. Rozmawiali z sobą, lecz tak cicho, że nie mogłem nic zrozumieć. Cieszyłem się z góry z niespodzianki i czołgałem się coraz dalej. Byłem od nich na odległość ręki i już chciałem dotknąć z tyłu Winnetou, kiedy wstrzymały mnie od tego wyrzeczone przezeń szeptem słowa: - Czy przyprowadzić go? - Nie - odrzekła Nszo-czi. - On sam przyjdzie. - Nie przyjdzie! - Przyjdzie! - Moja siostra się myli. On nauczył się szybko wielu rzeczy, ale twój ślad jest w powietrzu. Jak go znajdzie? - Znajdzie. Mój brat Winnetou powiedział mi, że Old Shatterhanda nie można już wywieść w pole. Czemu teraz zmienia swe zdanie o nim? - Bo dziś ma najtrudniejsze zadanie, jakie w ogóle być może. Oko jego wyśledzi każdy trop, ale twój da się tylko myślą odczytać, a tego on się jeszcze nie nauczył. - A jednak przyjdzie, ponieważ potrafi wszystko, wszystko, co zechce. Powiedziała te słowa szeptem, a mimo to przebijała z nich taka wiara i ufność, że mogłem być z tego dumny. - Tak, pierwszy raz spotykam człowieka, który tak zna się na wszystkim. Jednego tylko spełnić nie potrafi i Winnetou bardzo tego żałuje. - Cóż to takiego? - Życzenie, które mamy wszyscy. Właśnie postanowiłem się ukazać, gdy wtem Winnetou wspomniał o jakimś życzeniu. Czyż mogłem czegoś odmówić tym kochanym, dobrym ludziom! Mieli jakieś życzenie, a nie wyjawili mi go, przypuszczając, że go nie spełnię. Może właśnie teraz mógłbym się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć? Nie odzywałem się więc i nadsłuchiwałem dalej. - Czy mój brat Winnetou mówił już o tym z Old Shatterhandem? - spytała Nszo-czi. - Nie - odrzekł zapytany. - A nasz ojciec Inczu-czuna także nie? - Nie. Chciał mu powiedzieć, lecz ja nie dopuściłem do tego. - Dlaczego? Nszo-czi kocha tę bladą twarz tak bardzo, a jest córką najwyższego wodza Apaczów! - Tak, jest nią i jest czymś więcej jeszcze. Każdy czerwony wojownik i każda blada twarz byłaby szczęśliwą, mając Nszo-czi za żonę, tylko nie Old Shatterhand. - Skąd mój brat Winnetou o tym wie, skoro z nim nie mówił? - Stąd, że go znam. On nie jest taki jak inni biali; dąży do rzeczy wyższych. On nie pojmie Indianki za żonę. - Czy tak powiedział? - Nie. - Czy serce jego należy do jakiejś białej skwaw? - Także nie. - Czy jesteś tego pewny? - Mówiliśmy o białych kobietach i wywnioskowałem z tych słów, że serce jego dotąd nie przemówiło. - To przemówi do mnie. - Niechaj się moja siostra nie łudzi! Old Shatterhand myśli i czuje inaczej, niż sobie wyobrażasz. Jeśli wybierze sobie skwaw, będzie ona wśród kobiet tym, czym on jest wśród mężczyzn. - Czyż ja taką nie jestem? - Wśród czerwonych dziewcząt nikt nie dorówna mej pięknej siostrze! Ale co ty widziałaś i o czym słyszałaś? Czegoś się uczyła? Znasz życie kobiet ludów czerwonych, ale nie masz pojęcia o tym, czego się musi uczyć i co musi wiedzieć biała kobieta. Old Shatterhand nie patrzy na blask złota i piękność oblicza; pożąda rzeczy innych, których nie znajdzie u dziewcząt czerwonoskórych. Indianka spuściła głowę i zamilkła. Brat pogłaskał ją pieszczotliwie po twarzy i powiedział: - Boli mnie to, że ranie serce mej dobrej siostry, ale Winnetou zawsze mówi prawdę, nawet gdy jest ona gorzka. A może właśnie Winnetou znajdzie drogę, na której Nszo-czi dojdzie do swego celu. Na to Nszo-czi podniosła szybko głowę i zapytała: - Jaka to droga? - Droga do miast bladych twarzy, - Tam mam się udać? - Tak. - Po co? - Aby się nauczyć tego, co powinnaś umieć, aby Old Shatterhand mógł cię pokochać. - W takim razie chcę się tam udać szybko, jak najszybciej! Czy mój brat Winnetou spełni moją jedyną prośbę? - Jaką? - Pomów z naszym ojcem Inczu-czuną! Poproś go, by mi pozwolił pójść do wielkich miast bladych twarzy! On nie odmówi, bo... Więcej nie słyszałem, gdyż poczołgałem się cicho z powrotem. Wydało mi się to niemal zbrodnią, że podsłuchałem tę rozmowę rodzeństwa. Jakże pragnąłem, by tego nie zauważyli! Jakaż bowiem wynikłaby z tego przykra sytuacja dla nich, a tym bardziej dla mnie! Należało teraz podczas odwrotu być jeszcze ostrożniejszym niż podczas podchodzenia. Najdrobniejszy szelest, najmniejszy przypadek mógł zdradzić, że poznałem tajemnicę pięknej Indianki, a wtedy musiałbym natychmiast pożegnać mych czerwonoskórych przyjaciół. Na szczęście udało mi się wycofać niepostrzeżenie. Oddaliwszy się tak, że mnie nie mogli usłyszeć, podniosłem się z ziemi i obszedłem polanę dokoła, dopóki nie natrafiłem na ich ślad. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w stronę, z której spodziewała się mnie Nszo-czi, wyszedłem na polanę i zawołałem: - Niechaj mój brat Winnetou przyjdzie do mnie! Ponieważ nikt się nie poruszył, powtórzyłem wezwanie: - Niech mój brat przyjdzie, bo go widzę! Nie pokazał się pomimo to. - Siedzi tam w krzaku dzikiej śliwy. Na to rozchyliły się gałęzie i wyszedł Winnetou, ale sam. Nie mógł się kryć dłużej, ale chciał jeszcze zataić obecność siostry, bo zapytał: - Czy mój brat Old Shatterhand znalazł Nszo-czi? - Tak. - Gdzie? - Jest ukryta w zaroślach. - W jakich zaroślach?... - W tych, do których mnie prowadzi jej ślad. - A czyż widziałeś jej ślady? Brzmiało w tym wielkie zdziwienie. Nie wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Wątpił, bym mógł powiedzieć nieprawdę, lecz był pewien, że nie znalazłem jego siostry, nie odkryłem jego podstępu. Myślał, że jestem w błędzie i że dałem się zwieść jakimś pozorom. - Tak - odrzekłem.- Widziałem je. - Ależ siostra moja pilnowała się bardzo, by śladów nie zostawić! - Mylisz się, widać je dobrze. - Nie. - Nie na ziemi, lecz na gałęziach. Nszo-czi nie dotykała ziemi nogami, ale gdy ją niosłeś, połamałeś gałęzie i pozrywałeś liście. - Uff! Ja ją niosłem? - Tak. - Kto ci to powiedział? - Twoje ślady. Zrobiły się naraz głębsze. Ponieważ ty nie mogłeś zmienić swojej wagi, więc widocznie musiałeś wziąć na siebie jakiś ciężar. Tym ciężarem była twoja siostra, której noga nie dotknęła mchu. - Uff! Ty się mylisz. Wróć jeszcze raz i poszukaj. - To byłoby daremne i zbyteczne, bo Nszo-czi jest tam, gdzie ty siedziałeś. Zabiorę ją stamtąd. Ruszyłem przez polanę, ale ona sama wyszła z zarośli i rzekła do brata z zadowoleniem: - Słusznie więc powiedziałam ci, że mnie znajdzie. - Tak, moja siostra miała słuszność, a ja się pomyliłem. Mój brat Old Shatterhand umie trop ludzki czytać nie tylko okiem, lecz także myślą. Nie potrzebuje się już niczego więcej uczyć. - O, przeciwnie - odrzekłem. - Mój brat Winnetou wygłasza tu pochwałę, na którą nie zasłużyłem. Czego jednak dotąd nie umiem, tego się jeszcze od niego nauczę. Była to rzeczywiście pierwsza pochwała, którą usłyszałem z jego ust; przyznaję, że byłem z niej tak dumny jak niegdyś z pochwał profesorów. Wieczorem tego dnia przyniósł mi Winnetou bardzo starannie uszyte i ozdobione czerwonym haftem indiańskim ubranie myśliwskie z wygarbowanej na biało skóry. - Siostra moja Nszo-czi prosi cię, żebyś nosił ten strój - rzekł. - Old Shatterhand nie powinien chodzić w podartym ubraniu. Pod tym względem rzeczywiście nie mijał się z prawdą, bo moje ubranie było już bardzo zniszczone. Gdyby mnie w takim stroju spotkano w mieście europejskim, dostałbym się do kozy jako ostatni włóczęga. Czy jednak wypadało przyjąć od Nszo-czi taki podarunek? Winnetou odgadł widocznie moje myśli, bo zauważył: - Możesz je przyjąć, gdyż to ja zamówiłem je dla ciebie. To dar od Winnetou, którego ocaliłeś od śmierci, a nie dar jego siostry. Czy bladym twarzom nie wolno przyjmować darów od skwaw? - O ile nie jest jego żoną lub krewną. - Jesteś moim bratem, Nszo-czi jest więc twą krewną. Ale dar ten pochodzi ode mnie, a nie od niej; ona go tylko zrobiła. Kiedy nazajutrz włożyłem ubranie, przekonałem się, że leżało jak ulane. Nowojorski krawiec nie mógłby lepiej wziąć miary. Pokazałem się oczywiście mojej pięknej przyjaciółce, która uradowała się nadzwyczajnie wypowiedzianą przeze mnie pochwałą. Wkrótce potem zjawili się u mnie Dick Stone i Will Parker i kazali mi się podziwiać, gdyż mieli także nowe ubrania, tylko zrobione nie przez Nszo-czi, lecz przez inne Indianki. Tego samego dnia, kiedy znajdowałem się w głównej dolinie i ćwiczyłem się w rzucaniu tomahawkiem, podeszła ku mnie posuwistym krokiem osobliwa postać. Był to chodzący strój indiański, zakończony na dole parą starych, olbrzymich butów. Od góry wznosił się jeszcze starszy kapelusz pilśniowy z żałośnie zwieszoną kresą, spod której wyzierał bardzo zmierzwiony zarost, ogromny nos i dwoje chytrych oczek. Poznałem od razu mojego małego Sama Hawkensa. Sam zbliżył się, rozstawił nogi i zapytał: - Sir, czy znacie człowieka stojącego teraz przed wami? - Hm! - odrzekłem. - To się okaże! Wziąłem go za barki, obróciłem, przypatrzyłem mu się ze wszystkich stron i zawyrokowałem: - Zdaje mi się, że to naprawdę Sam Hawkens, jeśli się nie mylę! - Tak, milord! Nie mylicie się! Oto Sam Hawkens we własnej osobie i całej okazałości. Czyście zauważyli coś na mnie? - Nowiuteńkie ubranie! - No, przecież! - Od kogoście to dostali? - Od skóry niedźwiedziej, którą mi darowaliście. - To widzę, Samie, ale ja chcę znać osobę, od której dostaliście ubranie. - Osobę? Hm! Ach, tak! Tak, osoba, sir! To jest taka rzecz... To właściwie nie jest osoba. - A cóż? - Osóbka. - Jak to? - No, czyż nie znacie pięknej Kliuny-ai? - Nie. Kliuna-ai znaczy "Księżyc". Czy to skwaw, czy dziewczyna? - Jedno i drugie albo raczej ani jedno, ani drugie. - A zatem babka? - Nonsens! Jeśli jest skwaw i dziewczyną albo ani jednym, ani drugim, to musi być oczywiście wdową. Jest wdową po Apaczu, który zginął w ostatniej walce z Keiowehami. - A wy ją chcecie pocieszyć? - Well, sir! - potwierdził. - Życzę jej dobrze, wpadła mi nawet w oko, a raczej w oboje oczu. - Ależ, Samie! - Kliuna-ai jest doskonałą partią. - Dlaczego? - Bo w całym plemieniu najlepiej garbuje skóry. - Czy chcecie jej także dać swoją do wygarbowania? - Nie sadźcie się na dowcipy, sir! Ja nie żartuję! Z nią żyłbym szczęśliwie... rozumiecie mnie? Ma pełną, okrągłą twarz jak księżyc. - W pierwszej i ostatniej kwadrze? - Proszę raz jeszcze, nie róbcie żartów z księżycem. Ona jest jak księżyc w pełni i ożenię się z mą, jeśli się nie mylę, - Ale nowiu chyba z tego nie będzie. Jak zawarliście tę znajomość? - Właśnie dzięki garbarstwu. Pytałem o najlepszą garbarkę do mojej niedźwiedziej skóry i polecono mi Kliunę-ai. Zaniosłem jej skórę i zauważyłem, że upodobała sobie... - Co? Skórę? - Nonsens! Rozumie się, że mnie. - To świadczy o dobrym smaku, kochany Samie! - Tak, ona go ma! O, jej bynajmniej nie brak wykształcenia! Dowodem jest to, że nie tylko wygarbowała skórę, lecz także uszyła mi z niej ubranie. Jak się wam podobam? - Elegant pierwszej wody! - Dżentelmen, nieprawdaż? Tak, dżentelmen! Omal ze skóry nie wyskoczyła ujrzawszy mnie w tym ubraniu. Wierzcie mi, sir, że się ożenię! - A gdzie wasze stare ubranie? - Wyrzuciłem. - Tak, tak! A pewnego pięknego poranku zapewnialiście mnie, że nie sprzedalibyście tej bluzy za dziesięć tysięcy dolarów. - To było wówczas, kiedy jeszcze nie znałem Kliuny-ai. Cóż, czasy się zmieniają. Well! Mały konkurent w niedźwiedziej skórze odwrócił się i odszedł dumnym krokiem. Sympatia, jaką żywił dla pięknej Indianki, nie wzbudziła we mnie żadnych obaw ani wątpliwości co do dalszego przebiegu sprawy; gdyż wystarczyło na Sama popatrzeć, aby się uspokoić pod tym względem. Te kolosalne stopy, te cienkie, a krzywe nóżki, a wreszcie twarz!... Bór zarostu z sępim dziobem na środku! Tego było z pewnością za wiele i dla Indianki. Sam Hawkens nie odszedł jeszcze daleko, kiedy się odwrócił do mnie i zawołał: - Ten nowy strój to przecież zupełnie coś innego! Jestem jak nowonarodzony! Nie chcę już patrzeć na stary. Ten mój strój sam mógłby pójść w konkury, hi! ni! hi! Nazajutrz spotkałem go na dole pod pueblem, bardzo zamyślonego. - Jakież to myśli na miarę astronomiczną snują się wam po głowie, kochany Samie? - spytałem. - Astronomiczną? Czemu właśnie taką? - Bo macie minę, jak gdybyście chcieli odkryć kometę albo mgławicę. - Prawie tak jest. Myślałem, że to kometa, ale prawdopodobnie to będzie mgławica. - Kto? - Ona, Kliuna-ai. - Ach, tak! Wczorajszy księżyc w pełni jest już dziś mgławicą? Dlaczegoż to? - Zapytałem ją, czy wyjdzie znowu za mąż, i odpowiedziała mi: "nie". - To nie powinno przeszkadzać wam spoglądać z ufnością w przyszłość. Wszak i Rzym nie od razu zbudowano! - A mego nowego ubrania nie uszyto w jednej godzinie. Macie słuszność. Zostaję więc nadal konkurentem. Wszedł do puebla, aby się udać do Kliuny-ai, Nazajutrz osiodłałem sobie deresza, aby wyjechać z Winnetou na bawoły, kiedy zjawił się u mnie Sam Hawkens i zapytał: - Czy mogę pojechać z wami, sir? - Na bawoły? Chyba nie. Wy polujecie teraz na lepszą zwierzynę. - Kiedy mi szczęście nie dopisuje. - Tak? - Niestety! Ona rości pretensje. - Jak to? - Byłem znów u niej i oświadczyła mi, że zrobiła ubranie tylko na rozkaz Winnetou. - Więc nie z miłości? - Zdaje się, że nie. Potem zapytała, co jej dam za wygarbowanie skóry. Utrzymuje, że robiła to na moje zamówienie. - A więc żąda zapłaty! - Tak! Czy to objaw miłości? - Nie wiem. Nie mam doświadczenia w takich sprawach. Dzieci kochają rodziców, a mimo to rodzice muszą wszystko za nie płacić. Może to właśnie objaw wzajemności ze strony waszego księżyca w pełni. - Księżyca w pełni? Hm! Możliwe, że to ostatnia kwadra. A więc nie zabierzecie mnie z sobą? - Winnetou chce jechać tylko ze mną. - To ja się nie sprzeciwiam. - Zniszczylibyście sobie nowe ubranie, kochany Samie! - Prawda! Plamy z krwi nie są stosowne do takiego stroju. Odszedł, ale znów się odwrócił i zapytał: - Czy wam się nie zdaje, że moje stare ubranie było jednak o wiele praktyczniejsze? - Być może. - Nie tylko być może, lecz nawet na pewno. Na tym się na razie skończyło, ale w ciągu następnych dni Sam chodził coraz bardziej zamyślony i coraz mniej mówił. Księżyca ubywało widocznie. Aż raz ujrzałem go wychodzącego z domu w starym ubraniu. - Cóż to, Samie? - zapytałem. - Myślałem, że wyrzuciliście to ubranie. - Tak też było. - A jednak odszukaliście je znowu. - Tak! - Ze złości? - Naturalnie! Jestem po prostu wściekły! - Na ostatnią zmianę księżyca? - Zrobił się nów. Nie mogę patrzeć na tę Kliunę-ai! - A więc dobrze wam wywróżyłem! - Tak. Stało się dokładnie to, co przepowiedzieliście. Zresztą pewna szczególna okoliczność doprowadziła mnie do wściekłości. - Czy wolno wiedzieć jaka? - Wam powiem. Byłem znów u niej wczoraj. W ostatnich dniach obchodziła się ze mną źle, nie spoglądała na mnie prawie i odpowiadała mi zawsze bardzo oschle. Otóż siedziałem przy niej, oparłszy głowę o drewniany pal. Była w nim widoczna drzazga, o którą zaczepiła mi się czupryna. Wstałem, coś mnie gwałtownie szarpnęło za czcigodną czaszkę, odwracam się i co widzę, sir... co widzę! - Perukę zapewne? - Tak, peruka zawisła na słupie, a kapelusz upadł na ziemię. - No, a dawna pełnia zamieniła się w nów? - Najzupełniej. Stanęła, wytrzeszczyła na mnie oczy, jak... jak na człowieka pozbawionego włosów na głowie. - A potem? - Potem krzyczała i beczała, jakby sama została obdarzona łysiną. - A w końcu? - W końcu? No, w końcu zrobił się z tego nów. Wypadła na dwór i już się nie pokazała więcej. - Może wzejdzie wam niebawem jako pierwsza kwadra lub pełnia! - Nie! Kazała mi to powiedzieć. - Co? - Żebym nie przychodził już do niej. Głupim zwyczajem chce mieć męża z włosami na głowie. Czyż to nie jest w najwyższym stopniu naiwne? - Hm! - Tutaj nie ma co hmkać, sir! Gdy kobieta wychodzi za mąż, powinno jej być wszystko jedno, czy jej mąż ma na głowie włosy, czy perukę, jeśli się nie mylę. To nawet większy zaszczyt, gdy ma on perukę, bo to oznacza, że jego włosy coś musiały kosztować, a prawdziwe rosną za darmo. - Niechby więc rosły dalej same. - Szanowny sir, niech was kaczka kopnie! Szukam pociechy w miłosnym strapieniu i słyszę drwiny! Życzę wam także peruki, a potem czerwonoskórej wdowy, która by wyrzuciła was za drzwi. Bądźcie zdrowi! Odbiegł ode mnie jak szalony. - Samie! - zawołałem za nim. - Jeszcze jedno! - Cóż takiego? - zapytał stając. - A gdzie on? - Kto? - Nowy strój? - Odesłałem go z powrotem. Chciałem włożyć to ubranie na wesele, ale że z wesela nic, więc i bluzy nie potrzebuję. Howgh! Tak się skończyła przyjaźń Sama z czerwonym księżycem. Zresztą niebawem był znów dobrej myśli i przyznał się, że cieszy się nawet z tego, iż jest kawalerem. Zapewnił, że nie rozstanie się już nigdy ze swą starą bluzą, ponieważ jest lepsza, praktyczniejsza i wygodniejsza od bluz uszytych przez wszystkie czerwonoskóre krawcowe. Sprawdziły się więc moje domysły, że Sama nie można sobie wyobrazić jako małżonka. Wieczorem tego samego dnia jadłem wieczerzę jak zwykle razem z Inczu-czuną i z Winnetou. Młodszy wódz oddalił się po wieczerzy, a ja chciałem zrobić to samo, kiedy Inczuczuna wspomniał o przygodzie Sama i sprowadził rozmowę na związki pomiędzy białymi a czerwonoskórymi. Zmiarkowałem, że mnie brał na spytki. - Czy mój młody brat, Old Shatterhand, uważa takie małżeństwa za dobre, czy za niewłaściwe? - zapytał. - Jeżeli zawarte są wobec księdza, a Indianka przyjmie chrześcijaństwo, to nie widzę w tym nic niewłaściwego - odrzekłem. - A więc brat mój me pojąłby nigdy za żonę Indianki wyznającej naszą wiarę? - Nie. - A czy to bardzo trudno zostać chrześcijanką? - Wcale nie. - Czy taka skwaw może jeszcze czcić swego ojca, niechrześcijanina? - Tak. Nasza religia wymaga od każdego dziecka czci i uszanowania dla rodziców. - Jaką skwaw wolałby mój brat: czerwoną, czy białą? - To zależy od głosu serca, którego się słucha bez względu na barwę skóry ukochanej - odpowiedziałem. - W obliczu Wielkiego Ducha wszyscy są równi, a ci, którzy sobie odpowiadają i są dla siebie przeznaczeni, zawsze się znajdą. - Howgh! Znajdą się, jeśli się dla siebie nadają. Brat mój jak zawsze powiedział słusznie i dobrze. Na tym wyczerpaliśmy ten temat zgodnie z moim życzeniem. Z zupełnie określonym zamiarem położyłem nacisk na to, że Indianka chcąc zostać żoną białego musi przejść na wiarę chrześcijańską. Życzyłem Nszo-czi, by wyszła za mąż za najlepszego i najszlachetniejszego wojownika lub wodza, ja jednak nie przybyłem na Dziki Zachód po czerwoną skwaw. Nie myślałem nawet dotąd o białej. Moje plany życiowe wykluczały w ogóle, jak sobie wtedy wyobrażałem, małżeństwo. O skutkach mej rozmowy z Inczu-czuną dowiedziałem się nazajutrz. Sprowadził mnie on na pierwsze piętro, gdzie jeszcze dotychczas nie byłem. Tam znajdowały się w osobnym pudle nasze narzędzia miernicze. - Przypatrz się tym rzeczom, czy której nie brakuje! - wezwał mnie. Przekonałem się, że było wszystko, że niczego nie uszkodzono; kilka drobnych zagięć sam łatwo mogłem naprawić. - Te rzeczy uważaliśmy za leki - powiedział - dlatego przechowaliśmy je tak starannie. Niech je sobie mój młody biały brat weźmie z powrotem. Chciałem podziękować za ten dar, ale stary wódz nie przyjął podziękowania i oświadczył: - Należały do ciebie, a myśmy je zabrali, bo uważaliśmy cię za wroga. Skoro jednak wiemy już teraz, że jesteś nam bratem, musisz otrzymać wszystko, co było twoje. Nie masz za co dziękować. A co teraz z tym zrobisz? - Odchodząc stąd, zabiorę narzędzia i oddam tym ludziom, od których je wziąłem. - A gdzie oni mieszkają? - W St. Louis. - Znam nazwę tego miasta i wiem, gdzie ono leży. Syn mój Winnetou był tam i opowiadał mi o nim. A zatem chcesz od nas odejść? - Tak, choć nie zaraz. - Przykro nam będzie. Zostałeś wojownikiem naszego szczepu, a ja nadałem ci nawet władzę i tytuł wodza Apaczów. Sądziliśmy, że zostaniesz u nas na zawsze jak Kleki-petra, który był z nami aż do śmierć;. - Moje położenie jest inne niż jego. - A ty wiesz, jakie było jego położenie? - Tak, opowiedział mi wszystko! - W takim razie obdarzył cię wielkim zaufaniem, chociaż widział cię po raz pierwszy. - Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu, że pochodziliśmy z jednego kraju. - Myślę, że nie tylko dlatego. Rozmawiał z tobą nawet w godzinie śmierci. Nie rozumiałem słów, ale powiedziałeś nam, o czym mówiliście. Zostałeś z woli Kleki-petry bratem Winnetou, a jednak chcesz go opuścić. Czy to nie sprzeczność? - Nie. Bracia nie muszą być ciągle razem; rozchodzą się często dla wykonania rozmaitych zadań. - Ale potem spotykają się znowu? - Tak. Zobaczymy się znowu, bo serce sprowadzi mnie do was z powrotem. - Chętnie słyszy to moja dusza. Ilekroć przybędziesz, przyjmiemy cię z wielką radością. Żałuję, że wspominasz o innych zadaniach. Czy u nas nie mógłbyś się czuć szczęśliwy? - Jeszcze tego nie wiem. Bawię tutaj tak krótko, że trudno mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Myślę, że to jest tak jak z dwoma ptakami siedzącymi w cieniu tego samego drzewa. Jeden żywi się jego owocem i zostaje, a drugiemu potrzeba innego pożywienia, dlatego nie może długo pozostać i odlatuje. - Wierz mi jednak, że dalibyśmy ci wszystko, czego byś tylko zażądał. - Wiem o tym, ale mówiąc o pożywieniu nie miałem na myśli pokarmu dla ciała. - Tak, ja wiem, że wy, blade twarze, mówicie także o pokarmie dla ducha, słyszałem o tym od Kleki-petry. Jemu także brakowało u nas tego pokarmu, dlatego bywał czasem bardzo smutny, chociaż starał się nie okazać nam tego. Ty jesteś młodszy od niego i zatęskniłbyś tym prędzej i łatwiej. Dlatego nie zatrzymujemy cię, lecz prosimy, żebyś powrócił. Kto wie, czy nie zmienisz potem swego zapatrywania i nie uznasz, że może ci być u nas dobrze. Ale ciekaw jestem, co uczynisz po powrocie do miast bladych twarzy. - Tego sam jeszcze nie wiem. - Czy zostaniesz u białych, którzy budują drogę dla konia ognistego? - Nie. - Słusznie uczynisz. Jesteś bratem czerwonych mężów i nie powinieneś współdziałać z tymi bladymi twarzami, które chcą nas ograbić z ziemi i mienia. Lecz tam, dokąd się udasz, nie będziesz mógł tak jak tutaj żyć z polowania. Musisz mieć pieniądze, a Winnetou mi powiedział, że jesteś biedny. Dostałbyś pieniądze, gdybyśmy na was nie napadli. Dlatego syn mój prosił mnie, bym ci to wynagrodził. Czy chcesz złota? Popatrzył mi przy tym w oczy ostro i badawczo i - nie odważyłem się odpowiedzieć: "tak". Chciał mnie wystawić na próbę. - Złota? - rzekłem- Nie odebraliście mi złota, toteż nie mogę go od was żądać. Była to odpowiedź dyplomatyczna: ani "tak", ani "nie". Słyszałem, że istnieją Indianie, którzy znają miejsca bogate w kruszce szlachetne, lecz nie zdradzają tego nigdy przed białymi. Inczu-czuna znał zapewne również takie miejsca, dlatego zapytał, czy chcę złota. Któż z białych odpowiedziałby na to po prostu: "nie"? Nie pożądałem nigdy skarbów, które mogą zeżreć rdza i mole, ale złoto, jako środek do dobrego celu, przedstawia dla mnie zawsze niezaprzeczoną wartość! Takiego zapatrywania nie mógłby jednak zrozumieć wódz Apaczów. - Tak, nie ograbiliśmy cię z niego - odrzekł - ale przez nas straciłeś zarobek i to chciałbym ci wynagrodzić. Powiadam ci, że w górach leży złoto. Czerwoni mężowie znają miejsca, gdzie można je znaleźć; wystarczy, żeby poszli i zabrali je stamtąd. Czy życzysz sobie, żebym ci je przyniósł? Stu innych na moim miejscu skorzystałoby z tej propozycji i... nie uzyskaliby nic. Poznałem to po czyhającym wzroku Inczu-czuny i rzekłem: - Dziękuję ci! Bogactwo, osiągnięte bez trudu, nie przynosi zadowolenia; tylko to ma wartość prawdziwą, co się samemu zapracowało i zdobyło. Nie należy sądzić, że choć ubogi, zginę z głodu po powrocie do bladych twarzy. Na to zniknął zwolna z jego oblicza wyraz naprężonego oczekiwania. Podał mi rękę i powiedział przyjemnym, serdecznym tonem: - Twoje słowa dowodzą, że nie pomyliliśmy się co do ciebie. Złoty pył, pożądany przez białych poszukiwaczy, jest pyłem śmierci; kto go znajdzie przypadkiem, zginie od niego. Nie pożądaj go nigdy, bo zabije nie tylko twoje ciało, lecz i duszę! Chciałem cię wypróbować. Nie dałbym ci złota, ale pieniądze otrzymasz; te pieniądze, na które liczyłeś. - To niemożliwe. - Ja tak chcę, więc jest to możliwe. Pojedziemy w tę okolicę, gdzie pracowaliście, a ty dokończysz przerwanej roboty i dostaniesz obiecane wynagrodzenie. Spojrzałem mu w oczy z niemym zdumieniem. Czyżby żartował? Nie, wódz indiański nie pozwala sobie nigdy na takie żarty. Czyżby to znów była próba? Nie, to też nie było prawdopodobne. - Mój młody biały brat milczy - rzekł w dalszym ciągu. - Czy nie przystaje na moją propozycję? - Nawet bardzo chętnie, ale trudno mi uwierzyć, że to twój poważny zamiar. - Czemu? - Mam skończyć to, za co ukarałeś śmiercią moich towarzyszy? Mam zrobić to, co tak surowo osądziłeś przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu? - Robiłeś to bez zgody właścicieli kraju, a teraz otrzymasz na to pozwolenie. To, co mówię, nie pochodzi ode mnie, lecz od mego syna Winnetou, który mnie upewnił, że nic nam nie zaszkodzi, jeśli dokonasz przerwanego dzieła. - Mylisz się pod tym względem. Kolej zostanie zbudowana, a biali przyjdą tu z nią z pewnością. Spojrzał posępnie przed siebie i przyznał po chwili: - Masz słuszność. Nie możemy im przeszkodzić w ponownej grabieży. Najpierw wysyłają oni takie małe oddziały jak wasz i te możemy zniszczyć, ale to nie zmieni niczego, bo potem nadciągną gromadami, przed którymi musimy ustąpić, bo zgniotłyby nas. Ale i ty tego zmienić nie zdołasz. Czy sądzisz może, że nie przyjdą, jeśli ty się wyrzekniesz dokończenia pomiarów tej trasy? - Nie, tego nie sądzę. Choćbyście użyli wszelkich środków, koń ognisty musi pędzić przez te strony. - W takim razie zgódź się na moją propozycję! Dla ciebie to będzie bardzo korzystne, a nam nie zaszkodzi. Omówiliśmy to już z Winnetou. Pojedziemy z tobą obydwaj, a towarzyszyć nam będzie trzydziestu wojowników. To wystarczy do ochrony i pomocy podczas roboty. Wojownicy ci odprowadzą nas potem tak daleko na Wschód, aż drogi staną się już bezpieczne. Później udamy się kanoem parowym do St. Louis. - Co mój czerwony brat mówi? Czy dobrze zrozumiałem? Chce się udać na Wschód? - Tak, ja, Winnetou i Nszo-czi chcemy się tam udać razem z tobą. - Nszo-czi także? - Tak, moja córka także. Pragnie bardzo zobaczyć wielkie miasta bladych twarzy i pozostać tam, dopóki nie stanie się taka jak biała skwaw. Musiałem zrobić niezbyt mądrą minę, gdyż dodał patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem: - Mego białego brata najwidoczniej spotkała niespodzianka. Czy nie będzie może zadowolony z naszego towarzystwa? Niechaj powie otwarcie! - Niezadowolony? Jakżebym mógł? Przeciwnie, cieszę się nadzwyczajnie! W waszym towarzystwie przybędę na Wschód bezpiecznie i już choćby dlatego jest to dla mnie korzystne. Ale najważniejsze, że będą ze mną ci, których tak pokochałem. - Howgh! - potwierdził z radością. - Dokończysz roboty, a potem ruszymy na Wschód. Czy Nszo-czi znajdzie tam ludzi, u których mogłaby mieszkać i nauczyć się czegoś? - Tak. Ja sam chętnie się o to postaram. Ale wódz Apaczów musi uwzględnić, że blade twarze nie są tak gościnne jak czerwoni mężowie. - Wiem o tym. Gdy blade twarze przychodzą do nas jako przyjaciele, otrzymują wszystko, czego potrzebują, bez zapłaty, ale kiedy my się do nich udajemy, musimy płacić za wszystko, i to nawet dwa razy tyle, co biali wędrowcy. Ponadto dostajemy wszystko gorsze niż oni. Nszo-czi będzie więc musiała zapłacić. - Tak, to prawda niestety, ale o to się już nie troszczcie. Dzięki twej wielkodusznej pomocy otrzymam dużo pieniędzy i będziecie moimi gośćmi. - Uff, uff! Co też mój młody biały brat myśli o Inczu-czunie i o Winnetou? Wszak już przedtem ci powiedziałem, że czerwoni mężowie znają wiele miejsc, w których znajduje się złoto. Są góry, poprzecinane złotymi żyłami, i doliny, na których zmyty przez wodę złoty pył leży pod cienką warstwą ziemi. Udając się do miast bladych twarzy nie będziemy mieli pieniędzy, ale będziemy za to mieli złoto, tak że nie weźmiemy od nikogo ani kropli wody za darmo. Gdyby Nszo-czi musiała tam pozostać przez kilka lat, dałbym jej więcej złota, niż potrzeba na ten długi czas. Tylko niegościnność bladych twarzy zmusza nas do szukania złotego pyłu, poza tym nie używa my go wcale. Kiedy mój młody brat będzie gotów do drogi? - W każdej chwili, kiedy się wam tylko spodoba. - Więc nie odwlekajmy, bo to już późna jesień, po której szybko następuje zima. Czerwony wojownik nie przygotowuje się długo nawet do tak dalekiej jazdy, moglibyśmy więc wyruszyć od razu jutro, gdybyś był skłonny do tego. - Jestem gotów. Trzeba się tylko zastanowić, co mamy wziąć ze sobą, ile koni... - To już Winnetou załatwi - przerwał mi. - On już o wszystkim pomyślał i mój młody, biały brat może być o wszystko spokojny. Opuściliśmy pierwsze piętro i wróciliśmy na górę. Na progu swego mieszkania zastałem Sama Hawkensa. - Mam wam coś nowego do powiedzenia, sir - rzekł promieniejąc z radości. - Zdziwicie się, zdziwicie się ogromnie, jeśli się nie mylę. - Czym? - Wiadomością, którą wam przynoszę. A może już słyszeliście o tym? - Powiedzcież, co macie na myśli, kochany Samie! - Odchodzimy stąd, odchodzimy! - Ach, tak! O tym wiem już istotnie. - Wiecie już? Myślałem, że wam zrobię niespodziankę, tymczasem przychodzę za późno. - Oznajmił mi to właśnie Inczu-czuna. A wam kto powiedział? - Winnetou. Spotkałem go tam nad wodą, gdzie wybierał konie. Nawet Nszo-czi jedzie z nami. Czy o tym wiecie także? - Tak. - To bardzo szczególny pomysł, lecz jest mi on na rękę. Ma ona tam, na Wschodzie, jak się zdaje, zamieszkać w pensjonacie. Na co i po co, to dla mnie wprawdzie niezrozumiałe, jeżeli... Zatrzymał się w połowie zdania, spojrzał na mnie znacząco swoimi małymi oczkami i mówił-dalej: - Jeżeli nie... jeżeli nie... hm! Czy może Nszo-czi ma zostać waszą Kliuną-ai? Jak myślicie, kochany sir Shatterhand? - Moją Kliuną-ai, a więc moim księżycem? Takie rzeczy zostawiam wam. Na co mi księżyc, którego ciągle ubywa, dopóki zupełnie nie zniknie? Ani mi się śni gubić peruki dla dziewczyny. - Peruki? Słuchajcie, to wam się nie udało. To był lichy dowcip, z którego nie możecie być dumni. Bardzo dobrze się zresztą stało, że moja miłość do tego ubywającego księżyca była tak nieszczęśliwa. - Czemu? - Bo nie mógłbym go tutaj zostawić i musiałbym zabrać ze sobą. A któż jeździ chętnie z nowiem po prerii, hi! hi! hi! Dziwna rzecz, że w każdym nieszczęściu jest zawsze trochę szczęścia! Jedno mnie tylko w tym wszystkim złości. - Co? - Ta piękna skóra niedźwiedzia. Gdybym ją sam wyprawił, miałbym teraz przepyszną bluzę myśliwską, a tak ani bluzy, ani skóry. - Niestety! Jeśli kiedy nadarzy mi się jeszcze sposobność zabicia szarego niedźwiedzia, daruję wam skórę. - Wy mnie? A może ja wam? Nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że szare niedźwiedzie uganiają po prerii tylko po to, aby je greenhorny zakłuwały. Wtedy był to czysty przypadek, który przynosi wam jeszcze mniej zaszczytu niż dopiero co wygłoszony dowcip. Nie życzmy sobie w ogóle niedźwiedzi, przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie, kiedy nas czeka robota. To przecież wspaniała myśl, że możecie skończyć pomiary! Nieprawdaż? - Szlachetna, Samie, bardzo szlachetna! - Tak! W ten sposób dostaniemy wszyscy pieniądze, które nam obiecano. Może... do wszystkich piorunów! Chciałbym, żeby się tak stało! - Co takiego? - Żebyście dostali wszystkie pieniądze... wszystkie! - Nie rozumiem was. - To bardzo łatwo zrozumieć. Jeśli robota będzie skończona, muszą za nią zapłacić. Tamci już nie żyją, więc wam powinni wypłacić ich część. - Niech wam to się nawet nie śni, Samie! Z pewnością tego nie zrobią. - Wszystko jest możliwe, wszystko, tylko musicie sprytnie się do tego zabrać i zażądać wszystkiego. Sami prawie wykonaliście całą pracę. Więc jakże będzie? - Nie, ani myślę ośmieszać się żądaniem większej kwoty, niż mi się należy. - Greenhorn, znów greenhorn! Powiadam, że tu, w tym kraju, wasza przywieziona zza morza skromność jest zupełnie chybiona. Jestem wam życzliwy i dlatego posłuchajcie mojej rady. Porzućcie myśl zostania westmanem, gdyż nigdy czymś podobnym nie będziecie. Brak wam do tego wszelkich zdolności. Musicie obejrzeć się za inną karierą, a na to potrzeba pieniędzy i jeszcze raz pieniędzy. Teraz, gdybyście mieli rozum, moglibyście zdobyć ładną sumkę i żyć spokojnie przez jakiś czas. Jeśli jednak nie posłuchacie mojej rady, to wam kij z wodą popłynie i zginiecie jak ryba wyrzucona na ląd. - Niech was o to głowa nie boli. Nie przeszedłem przez Missisipi po to, aby zostać westmanem. Jeśli rzeczywiście nie dostąpię tego szczęścia, nie będę opłakiwał me spełnionych nadziei. Nad wami tylko trzeba będzie ubolewać. - Nade mną? Czemu? - Bo poświęciliście daremnie tyle trudu, żeby ze mnie coś zrobić. Słyszę już, jak ludzie będą mówić do mnie, że miałem nauczyciela, który nic nie potrafił. - Nic nie potrafił? Ja? Sam Hawkens, hi! hi! hi! Ja umiem wszystko. Nawet potrafię was tu zostawić, sir! Odszedł, lecz odwrócił się po kilku krokach i rzekł: - Zapamiętajcie to sobie jednak. Jeśli nie zażądacie wszystkich pieniędzy, to ja to zrobię i wsadzę je wam potem do kieszeni! Howgh! Po tych słowach oddalił się krokami, które miały być majestatyczne, ale były tylko śmieszne. Ten miły człowieczek życzył mi jak najlepiej. Chciał więc, abym otrzymał całą zapłatę, ale o tym nie było nawet co myśleć. To, co powiedział Inczu-czuna, sprawdziło się; czerwonoskóry wojownik nie potrzebuje wielkich przygotowań nawet do najdalszej podróży. Życie w pueblu szło i dzisiaj zwyczajnym trybem, tak że nic nie wskazywało na nasz bliski odjazd. Nszo-czi, obsługująca nas zwykle przy jedzeniu, była także taka jak zawsze. Ileż to nerwów i krzątaniny poprzedza nawet małą wycieczkę białej damy! Ta Indianka wybierała się w daleką i niebezpieczną drogę aby poznać wspaniałości cywilizacji, a nie widać było w jej zachowaniu najmniejszej zmiany. Nie pytano mnie o nic, nie domagano się rad i nie naprzykrzano mi się niczym. Miałem tylko zapakować narzędzia miernicze, na co Winnetou dał mi kilka miękkich, wełnianych koców. Siedzieliśmy wieczorem, jak zwykle, nie mówiąc ani słowa o zamierzonej podróży, a kładąc się spać, wolny byłem od uczucia, które opanowuje zwykle człowieka przed daleką podróżą. Spokój i zimna krew Indian udzieliły się także i mnie. Rano zbudził mnie Hawkens donosząc, że wszystko już gotowe do wyruszenia. Dzień ledwo się zaczynał. Chłód tego jesiennego poranku dowodził, że nie należało już podróży odwlekać. Po krótkim śniadaniu wszyscy mieszkańcy puebla odprowadzili nas aż nad rzekę, gdzie miała się odbyć ceremonia, jakiej dotychczas nie widziałem: czarownik miał przepowiedzieć, czy podróż nasza będzie szczęśliwa. Na tę uroczystość przybyli także Indianie zamieszkali w pobliżu puebla. Nasz wielki wóz stał jeszcze na tym samym miejscu. Nie braliśmy go z sobą, gdyż był zbyt ciężki i zawadzałby nam w tak szybkiej jeździe, koniecznej wobec spóźnionej pory roku. Stanowił on sanktuarium czarownika, który obwiesił go kocami i sam ukrył się za nimi. Dokoła wozu utworzono wielkie koło i zaczął się dla czerwonoskórych "święty obrzęd", który nazwałem w duchu przedstawieniem. Najpierw dało się słyszeć z wozu jakieś mruczenie i prychanie, jak gdyby kilka psów i kotów gotowało się do zaciętej walki. Stałem pomiędzy Winnetou a jego siostrą. Wielkie podobieństwo między obojgiem rodzeństwa wystąpiło dzisiaj jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ Nszo-czi zdjęła szaty niewieście i włożyła strój męski, zupełnie podobny do opisanego już ubrania brata. Na głowie nie miała żadnego okrycia, a włosy związała tak samo jak on. U jej pasa wisiało kilka woreczków z rozmaitą zawartością, tkwił za nim nóż i pistolet, a przez plecy zwieszała się strzelba. Strój ten był nowy i ozdobiony pstrymi wyszywkami i frędzlami. Dziewczyna wyglądała tak wojowniczo, a zarazem tak dziewczęco i ponętnie, że zwracały się ku niej wszystkie spojrzenia. Ponieważ ja miałem na sobie darowane mi ubranie, więc wszyscy troje wyglądaliśmy prawie jednakowo. Słysząc mruczenie i prychanie, zrobiłem, zdaje się, niezbyt uroczystą minę, bo Winnetou się odezwał; - Mój brat nie zna jeszcze naszego zwyczaju i śmieje się z nas w duszy. - Dla mnie żaden obrzęd nie jest śmieszny, choćbym go nawet nie rozumiał - odpowiedziałem. - To, co teraz usłyszysz, będzie sprzeczką dwu głosów: dobrego i złego losu. W ten sposób wytłumaczył mi także dalszy przebieg owego czarodziejskiego tańca. Po prychaniu nastąpiło przeciągłe wycie, które chwilami milkło i przechodziło w dźwięki łagodniejsze. Wycie dowodziło, że patrzący w przyszłość czarownik widzi złe znaki, a delikatniejsze tony brzmiały wówczas, kiedy widział coś dobrego. Po dość długim wyciu i prychaniu czarownik wyskoczył nagle z wozu i zaczął, jak wściekły, pędzić z rykiem dokoła. Potem zwolnił nieco biegu, przestał ryczeć, przeszła dobrze udana trwoga, która go gnała, i rozpoczął się miarowy, groteskowy taniec, tym osobliwszy, że twarz czarownika pokrywała okropna maska, a całe ciało obwieszone było rozmaitymi dziwacznymi, a nawet potwornymi przedmiotami. Tańcowi towarzyszył monotonny śpiew, a jedno i drugie, taniec i śpiew, z początku żywsze, stawały się w miarę czasu spokojniejsze, aż ustały zupełnie. Czarownik usiadł i opuściwszy głowę, długo siedział nieruchomo, nie wydając z siebie głosu. W końcu zerwał się i obwieścił widzom szczegóły swego jasnowidzenia: - Posłuchajcie, posłuchajcie, synowie i córy Apaczów! Oto, co pozwolił mi zbadać Wielki Duch Manitou. Wodzowie Inczu-czuna i Winnetou oraz nasz biały wódz Old Shatterhand wyjeżdżają ze swymi białymi i czerwonymi wojownikami, aby Nszo-czi, młodą córkę naszego szczepu, odwieźć do mieszkań bladych twarzy. Dobry Manitou gotów jest czuwać nad mmi. Przeżyją kilka przygód, ale nic im to nie zaszkodzi i powrócą do nas szczęśliwie. Nszoczi, która dłuższy czas pozostanie u bladych twarzy, powróci także szczęśliwie, tylko jednego z nich nie zobaczymy już nigdy. Zatrzymał się i spuścił głowę, aby dać wyraz żałości z powodu ostatniej przepowiedni. - Uff, uff, uff! - zawołali czerwonoskórzy zdumieni i zatrwożeni zarazem, ale nikt się o nic nie spytał. Ponieważ czarownik trwał długo w pochylonej postawie i ciągle milczał, Samowi Hawkensowi zabrakło cierpliwości i zapytał: - Któż to nie wróci? Niechaj czarownik powie! Wezwany pogroził mu ręką, zaczekał jeszcze pewien czas, po czym podniósł głowę, zwrócił wzrok na mnie i zawołał: - Byłoby lepiej, gdyby mnie nie pytano o to. Nie chciałem wymienić tego imienia, ale ciekawa blada twarz, Sam Hawkens, zmusił mnie do tego. To Old Shatterhanda więcej już nie zobaczymy. Śmierć zaskoczy go wkrótce. Niechaj ci, którym przepowiedziałem szczęśliwy powrót, wystrzegają się przebywania w jego pobliżu, jeżeli nie chcą z nim razem życia utracić! Obok niego narażeni będą na niebezpieczeństwo, lecz jeśli będą się trzymać z dala od niego, ocaleją. Tak oznajmił mi Wielki Duch. Howgh! Po tych słowach wrócił do wozu. Czerwonoskórzy zaczęli spoglądać na mnie i wydawać okrzyki żalu. - Co temu hultajowi na myśl przyszło? - rzekł Sam do mnie. - Wy macie umrzeć? Tylko ta barania głowa mogła wpaść na ten pomysł! Taka myśl mogła się urodzić tylko w jego chorym mózgu! Skąd on to wziął? - Spytajcie lepiej, jaki w tym tkwi zamiar? On nie jest mi życzliwy. Dotychczas nie przemówił do mnie ani razu, ja zaś odpłacałem mu taką samą monetą; był dla mnie niczym. Obawia się mego wpływu na wodzów, który mógłby się rozszerzyć na całe plemię, i skorzystał ze sposobności, aby temu zapobiec. - Czy mam pójść i przylepić kilka policzków do jego czerwonej twarzy, sir? - Nie róbcie głupstw, Samie! Cała sprawa nie jest warta, żeby się nią przejmować. Inczu-czuna, Winnetou i Nszo-czi, usłyszawszy wspomniane proroctwo, spojrzeli po sobie z zakłopotaniem. Czy mu wierzyli, czy nie, to rzecz inna, ale znali jego wpływ na swych podwładnych. Postanowiono, że wyruszy z nami trzydziestu wojowników, ale jeśli wojownicy uwierzyli w to, że moja bliskość grozi im zgubą, nie podobna byłoby uniknąć różnorodnych przykrości. Ponieważ przepowiednię ową trudno już było zmienić, przeto pozostawał tylko jeden sposób: osłabić jej znaczenie. Było więc wskazane, aby wodzowie zachowywali się wobec mnie nadal tak samo jak przedtem, i to jawnie, wobec ludzi. Toteż obydwaj ujęli mnie za ręce, a Inczu-czuna rzekł tak głośno, że wszyscy to słyszeli: - Niechaj czerwoni bracia i siostry posłuchają słów moich! Nasz brat czarownik ma zdolność wnikania swym wzrokiem w przyszłość i często stało się to, co przewidywał, ale przekonaliśmy się nieraz, że może się także pomylić. On przepowiedział w czasie wielkiej posuchy deszcz, który jednak nie spadł. Przed ostatnią wyprawą na Komanczów obiecał, że zdobędziemy wielkie łupy, a odniesione przez nas zwycięstwo dało nam tylko kilka starych koni i trzy liche strzelby. Gdy nam zeszłego roku radził, żebyśmy się udali nad rzekę Tojali, jeśli chcemy upolować dużo bawołów, postąpiliśmy wedle jego słów, lecz zdobyliśmy tak mało mięsa, że potem zimą omal głód nie zapanował. Mógłbym przytoczyć jeszcze kilka przykładów na to, że oko jego zaciemnia się czasem. Dlatego może być, że i teraz myli się co do naszego brata Old Shatterhanda. Uważam więc jego słowa za niebyłe; wzywam moich braci i siostry, aby uczynili to samo. Zaczekamy, czy słowa te się spełnią. Na to wystąpił mały Sam Hawkens i zawołał: - Nie czekajmy, nie potrzebujemy czekać, gdyż mamy środek, aby się natychmiast przekonać, czy czarownik nie minął się z prawdą. - O jakim środku myśli mój biały brat? - zapytał wódz. - Zaraz powiem. Nie tylko między czerwonoskórymi, lecz i między białymi żyją czarownicy, którzy umieją badać przyszłość, a ja, Sam Hawkens, należę wśród nich do najsłynniejszych. - Uff, uff! - zawołali Apacze w zdumieniu. - Tak, wy się dziwicie! Uważaliście mnie dotychczas za zwykłego westmana, bo mnie nie znacie. A ja nie jestem pierwszy lepszy westman. Teraz mnie poznacie, hi! hi! hi! Niechaj kilku czerwonych wojowników weźmie tomahawki i wykopie w ziemi wąską, ale głęboką dziurę. - Czy mój biały brat chce zajrzeć do wnętrza ziemi? -zapytał Inczu-czuna. - Tak, gdyż przyszłość spoczywa ukryta w łonie ziemi lub w gwiazdach. Ponieważ teraz, w jasny dzień, gwiazd nie widzę i nie mogę ich o nią zapytać, muszę się zwrócić do ziemi. Kilku Indian poszło za jego wezwaniem i toporami wojennymi wydrążyło w ziemi dziurę. - Nie pozwalajcie sobie na komedie, Samie - szepnąłem. - Gdy czerwonoskórzy spostrzegą, że bawicie się w głupstwa, pogorszycie jeszcze sprawę, zamiast ją naprawić! - Komiedie? Głupstwa? A czymże jest to, co urządza czarownik? Przecież to także głupstwo. Co jemu wolno, to i mnie także, jeśli się nie mylę, przezacny sir. Wiem, co czynię. Jeżeli nic ze swej strony nie zrobimy, to ludzie, których mamy zabrać z sobą, będą się do nas niechętnie odnosili. Bądźcie tego pewni. - Wasze obawy nie są pozbawione słuszności, ale przestrzegam was, żebyście nie błaznowali! - O, to sprawa bardzo poważna! Bądźcie spokojni! Mimo jego zapewnień było mi trochę nieswojo. Znałem jego skłonność do żartów. Byłbym go też jeszcze w dalszym ciągu napominał, lecz on zostawił mnie, a sam poszedł do Indian, by im powiedzieć, jak głęboka ma być dziura. Gdy była już gotowa, odsunął ich i zdjął z siebie skórzaną bluzę myśliwską, potem ją znowu pozapinał i postawił nad dziurą, gdzie ta stara szmata wyglądała jak wydrążony z blachy lub drzewa walec. Po tych wstępnych czynnościach przybrał wyraz powagi i zawołał: - Mężowie, kobiety i dzieci Apaczów zobaczą, co uczynię i czego się dowiem, a popadną w zdumienie! Na skutek moich słów czarodziejskich ziemia otworzy swe łono tak, że ujrzę wszystko, co nas spotka w najbliższym czasie. Następnie oddalił się nieco od dziury, ruszył dokoła powolnym, uroczystym krokiem, trzepiąc ku memu przerażeniu całą tabliczkę mnożenia, szczęściem tak prędko, że czerwonoskórzy go nie dosłyszeli. Gdy doszedł do dziewiątki, przyśpieszył kroku i zaczął szybko podskakiwać dokoła bluzy, przy czym wył głośno i machał rękami. Nabiegawszy się i naryczawszy aż do utraty tchu, przystąpił do bluzy, ukłonił się jej nisko kilka razy i włożył głowę w otwór kołnierza, aby spojrzeć w głąb dziury. Niepokoiłem się o wynik tego błazeństwa. Ale rozejrzawszy się dokoła, stwierdziłem ku memu uspokojeniu, że czerwonoskórzy odnoszą się do tej sprawy z wielką powagą. Oblicza obu wodzów także nie zdradzały niezadowolenia, choć nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Inczu-czuna wiedział, iż to, co wyprawia Sam, jest prostą komedią. Z pięć minut trzymał stary chytrus głowę pod kołnierzem bluzy i wymachiwał rękami jakby na znak, że ma przed oczyma ważne i cudowne rzeczy. W końcu wyciągnął głowę z wysoce poważną miną. Porozpinał bluzę, włożył ją znów na siebie i wezwał obecnych. - Niechaj moi czerwoni bracia zasypią otwór, gdyż dopóki jest otwarty, nie wolno mi nic mówić. Po wykonaniu tego zarządzenia odetchnął głęboko, jakby się czuł bardzo wyczerpany, i rzekł: - Wasz czerwony brat czarownik fałszywie widział przyszłość, gdyż stanie się coś przeciwnego. Dowiedziałem się o wszystkim, co przyniosą najbliższe tygodnie, lecz nie wolno mi tego wyjawić. Mogę wytłumaczyć tylko niektóre rzeczy. Widziałem w otworze strzelby i słyszałem wystrzały. Kto ma strzał ostatni, ten nie może polec ani umrzeć, a ostatni strzał pochodził z rusznicy Old Shatterhanda. On więc musi być zwycięzcą. Nieszczęście grozi mym czerwonym braciom, a mogą uniknąć go tylko w ten sposób, że będą się trzymali Old Shatterhanda. Jeśli jednak to uczynią, czego od nich zażądał ich czarownik, zginą. Tak powiedziałem. Howgh! Skutek tego proroctwa był, przynajmniej na razie, taki, jaki zamierzył Hawkens. Czerwonoskórzy uwierzyli mu najwidoczniej. Z oczekiwaniem spoglądali ku wozowi, sądząc, że czarownik wyjdzie się bronić. Nie pokazał się jednak, więc doszli do wniosku, że uznał się za zwyciężonego. Sam Hawkens podszedł do mnie, błysnął małymi oczkami i zapytał; - No, sir, jakże się sprawiłem? - Jak prawdziwy, rzetelny oszust. - Well! A więc w porządku? Nieprawdaż? - Tak. Zdaje się, że osiągnęliście swój cel, - Osiągnąłem go w zupełności. Czarownik pobity. Nie pokaże się ani nie da znaku życia. Winnetou spojrzał na nas spokojnym, lecz wielce wymownym wzrokiem. Ojciec jego nie był tak milczący, podszedł do nas i rzekł do Sama: - Mój biały brat jest człowiekiem rozumnym, gdyż odebrał moc słowom czarownika i posiada bluzę, w której tkwią ważne proroctwa. Ta bluza stanie się sławna od jednej Wielkiej Wody do drugiej. Ale Sam Hawkens poszedł za daleko w swych proroctwach. - Za daleko? Jak to? - dopytywał się mały człeczyna. - Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że Old Shatterhand nam nie zaszkodzi. Czemu Sam Hawkens dodał, że czeka nas coś złego? - Bo widziałem to w dziurze. Na to Inczu-czuna zrobił ruch przeczący i oświadczył: - Wódz Apaczów wie, o co chodzi; niech Sam Hawkens mu wierzy. Nie należało mówić o złych rzeczach i napędzać naszym ludziom strachu. - Strach? Wszak wojownicy Apaczów są mężnymi ludźmi, którzy nie boją się niczego. - Tak też jest. Dowiedziemy tego, nawet gdyby nasza wyprawa, która ma być wyprawą pokojową, miała sprowadzić na nas nieprzyjaciół. Ruszajmy więc! Przyprowadzono konie, między którymi było sporo jucznych. Kilka z nich niosło moje narzędzia, na resztę włożono zapasy żywności i inne potrzebne rzeczy. U Indian panuje zwyczaj, że odjeżdżających odprowadzają przez część drogi ci, którzy pozostają w domu. Tym razem jednak nie zachowano zwyczaju, ponieważ Inczu-czuna sobie tego nie życzył. Trzydziestu czerwonoskórych, którzy z nami wyjeżdżali, nie żegnało się z żonami i dziećmi. Uczynili to już przedtem, gdyż godność wojownika nie pozwalała im robić tego publicznie. Tylko jeden z nas pożegnał się głośnymi słowami - był to Sam Hawkens. Zobaczył bowiem Kliunę-ai stojącą pośród kobiet. Siedząc już na siodle zwrócił muła w jej stronę i zapytał: - Czy Księżyc wie, co widziałem w otworze? - Wiem, gdyż słyszałam, co mówiłeś - odrzekła. - Mogłem powiedzieć o wiele więcej, na przykład o tobie. - O mnie? Czy ja także byłam w otworze? - Tak. Znam dzięki temu całą twą przyszłość. Czy opisać ci ją? - Proszę o to - rzekła szybko i skwapliwie. - Co mi przyszłość przyniesie? - Ona ci nic nie przyniesie, lecz zabierze coś bardzo dla ciebie cennego. - Co to takiego? - zapytała trwożliwie. - Twoje włosy. Stracisz je za kilka miesięcy i wyłysiejesz zupełnie jak księżyc, który także włosów nie ma. Wówczas przyślę ci moją perukę. Bądź zdrów, smutny blasku księżyca! Popędził muła i odjechał śmiejąc się, a Kliuna-ai odwróciła się zawstydzona tym, że przez ciekawość pozwoliła zakpić z siebie. Porządek naszej jazdy ustalił się sam. Inczu-czuna, Winnetou z siostrą i ja jechaliśmy na przedzie, potem Hawkens, Parker i Słone, a za nimi trzydziestu Apaczów, którzy po kilku na przemian prowadzili konie juczne. Nszo-czi siedziała na koniu po męsku. Była ona rzeczywiście, o czym zresztą nie wątpiłem i przedtem, doskonałą i wytrwałą amazonką - nie tylko znakomicie trzymała się na koniu, ale równie dobrze władała bronią. Ktoś, kto jej nie znał, mógł ją wziąć za młodszego brata Winnetou, ale bystrzejsze oko dopatrzyłoby się w niej łatwo kobiecej miękkości rysów twarzy i kształtów ciała. Nszo-czi była piękna, naprawdę piękna mimo męskiego stroju i męskiego sposobu siedzenia na koniu. Pierwsze dni podróży minęły bez żadnego godnego wzmianki zdarzenia. Jak wiadomo, Apacze potrzebowali pięciu dni, by po napadzie na nas dotrzeć do puebla nad Rio Pecos. Przedłużył wówczas drogę przewóz rannych i jeńców. Tym razem już w trzy dni dotarliśmy do miejsca zamordowania Kleki-petry przez Rattlera. Tam zatrzymaliśmy się na nocleg. Apacze poznosili kamienie na skromny pomnik. Winnetou spoważniał tu jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Nazajutrz rano ruszyliśmy tam, gdzie przerwały się nasze prace miernicze. Pale tkwiły jeszcze w ziemi, mogłem więc od razu zabrać się do pracy, ale okazało się, że było tu coś jeszcze ważniejszego do roboty. Oto wówczas, po walce, nie wpadło Apaczom na myśl pochować zabitych białych i Keiowehów, lecz zostawili trupy tak, jak leżały. Tego, czego oni zaniechali, podjęły się sępy i inne drapieżniki. Pozbieranie tych pozostałych ludzkich szczątków i zakopanie ich we wspólnym grobie było dla mnie, dla Sama, Dicka i Willa robotą okropną. Apacze nie wzięli w niej oczywiście udziału. Na tym zszedł jeden dzień i dopiero nazajutrz przystąpiłem do mojej właściwej pracy. Oprócz wojowników, którzy mieli mi pomagać, pomagał mi specjalnie Winnetou, a siostra jego nie odchodziła prawie od mego boku. Była to zupełnie inna robota aniżeli wówczas z niemiłymi mi ludźmi. Czerwonoskórzy, których nie potrzebowałem, snuli się po okolicy, a wieczorem przynosili zdobycz z polowania. Łatwo można się domyślić, że robota szła żywo naprzód. Mimo trudności terenu już po trzech dniach dotarłem do punktu połączenia z następnym sektorem, a czwartego - uzupełniłem rysunki i zapiski. Byłem zadowolony, że w tak krótkim czasie dokończyłem pracy, gdyż zima zbliżała się szybko, a w nocy panowało już takie zimno, że trzeba było do rana utrzymywać ogień. Powiedziałem, że Apacze mi pomagali, ale to nie znaczy niestety, że czynili to chętnie. Musieli słuchać rozkazu wodzów, ale bez tego rozkazu nie pomogliby mi z pewnością. Widać było po każdym z nich, że się cieszył, ilekroć zwalniałem go od pracy. A gdy wieczorem siadaliśmy razem, owych trzydziestu Indian rozkładało swój obóz nieco dalej, niż tego wymagał wzgląd na szacunek dla wodzów. Inczu-czuna i Winnetou zauważyli to, ale milczeli. Sam, który też to spostrzegł, rzekł do mnie: - Ci czerwonoskórzy nie przepracowują się zbytnio. To jest i będzie zawsze prawdą, że czerwonoskóry jest dzielnym myśliwym i walecznym wojownikiem, ale poza tym leniuchem. Praca mu nie smakuje. - To, co dla mnie robią, nie męczy ich wcale i nie jest właściwie pracą, a niechęć ich ma inny powód. - Tak? Jaki? - Pamiętają widocznie proroctwo czarownika, któremu wierzą bardziej niż waszemu, kochany Samie. - Być może, ale to byłoby głupie z ich strony. - Ponadto zaś praca moja jest niewątpliwie dla nich czymś gorszącym. Te okolice należą do nich, a ja odmierzam je dla innych ludzi, dla ich nieprzyjaciół. O tym musicie także pamiętać, mój Samie. - Ależ tak chcą ich wodzowie! - Zapewne. Z tego jednak nie wynika, żeby oni mieli się czuć zadowoleni. W duchu są temu przeciwni. A gdy się im przypatruję, kiedy siedzą z sobą i rozmawiają po cichu, widzę po ich minach, że mówią o mnie, i to zdaje się nic, co by mnie mogło cieszyć. - Ja się też tego domyślam, ale powinno nam być to obojętne. Myślami swymi i słowami nic nam nie zaszkodzą. My mamy do czynienia z Inczu-czuna, Winnetou i Nszo-czi, a na tych troje nie możemy się chyba uskarżać. Pod tym względem miał Sam słuszność, bo Winnetou i jego ojciec dopomagali mi we wszystkim z iście braterską uprzejmością, a Indianka wyczytywała mi z oczu każde życzenie, odgadywała każdą moją myśl. Robiła zawsze to, co chciałem, nawet gdy swej woli nie wyrażałem słowami, a odnosiło się to nawet do spraw tak drobnych, których nikt inny by nie zauważył. Czułem dla niej z każdą chwilą coraz większą wdzięczność. Była bystrą obserwatorką i uważną słuchaczką, a niebawem z zadowoleniem i ku mej wielkiej radości zauważyłem, że umyślnie czy też mimo woli stałem się jej nauczycielem, od którego się z zapałem uczyła. Ilekroć coś mówiłem, zawisała po prostu wzrokiem na moich wargach i naśladowała zazwyczaj moje czyny, choćby się to nawet sprzeciwiało zwyczajom jej rasy. Zdawało się, że jest tutaj jedynie dla mnie. Troszczyła się o moje wygody i zdrowie bardziej niż ja sam, gdyż nie rościłem sobie prawa do tego, by miało mi się dziać lepiej niż innym. Pod koniec czwartego dnia skończyłem pomiary, zapakowałem przyrządy miernicze w koce i rankiem piątego dnia wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Obaj wodzowie zgodzili się na tę samą marszrutę, którą Sam przywiódł mnie w te strony. Jadąc tak przez dwa dni, znaleźliśmy się w płaskiej, pokrytej trawą i z rzadka poprzerywanej zaroślami okolicy, w której mieliśmy przed sobą dość przestronny widok, co na Zachodzie jest zawsze okolicznością korzystną. Nigdy bowiem nie można z góry przewidzieć, jakich ludzi się spotka, więc zawsze lepiej, jeśli się z daleka zauważy, że ktoś się zbliża. W pewnej chwili ujrzeliśmy jadących ku nam czterech białych mężczyzn. Oni spostrzegli nas również i zatrzymali się, niepewni, czy mają Jechać dalej, czy zejść nam z drogi. Spotkanie trzydziestu czerwonoskórych to dla czterech białych rzecz dość niemiła, zwłaszcza jeśli nie wiedzą, do jakiego plemienia Indianie należą. Wnet jednak zobaczyli, że wśród Indian znajdują się biali, i to usunęło prawdopodobnie ich wątpliwości, bo puścili konie dalej w tym samym kierunku. Ubrani byli jak kowboje i uzbrojeni w strzelby, noże i rewolwery. Na dwadzieścia kroków przed nami wstrzymali konie, ujęli strzelby wedle zwyczaju panującego na Dzikim Zachodzie, a jeden z nich powiedział; - Dzień dobry, panowie! Czy należy trzymać palec na cynglu, czy też nie? - Dzień dobry! - odrzekł Sam. - Odłóżcie śmiało pukawki! Nie mamy zamiaru was pożreć! Czy wolno zapylać, skąd idziecie? - Znad naszej starej Missisipi. - A dokąd się udajecie? - W górę, do Nowego Meksyku, a stamtąd do Kalifornii. Słyszeliśmy, że potrzeba tam pasterzy wołów i że lepiej płacą niż tu, gdzie dotąd byliśmy. - Może macie słuszność, sir; ale przed wami jeszcze daleka droga, zanim obejmiecie to piękne stanowisko. Co do nas, właśnie stamtąd wracamy i wybieramy się do St. Louis. Czy droga wolna? - Tak. Nie słyszeliśmy przynajmniej nic złego. Ale i w takim wypadku nie byłoby powodu do obaw, bo jesteście w dość wielkiej liczbie, chyba że czerwoni dżentelmeni odprowadzają was tylko niedaleko. - Dalej jadą tylko dwaj z tą dziewczyną, która jest córką starszego z nich. Są to Inczuczuna i Winnetou, wodzowie Apaczów. - Co mówicie, sir! Czerwona lady udaje się do St. Louis? Czy można wiedzieć, jak się nazywacie? - Czemużby nie? To uczciwe nazwiska i nie potrzeba ich wcale ukrywać. Ja się nazywam Sam Hawkens, jeśli się nie mylę. To są moi towarzysze Dick Stone i Will Parker, a tu obok mnie widzicie Old Shatterhanda, junaka, który przebija nożem szarego niedźwiedzia, a najsilniejszego człowieka obala pięścią na ziemię. Czy będziecie teraz łaskawi wymienić nam swoje nazwiska? - Chętnie. Słyszeliśmy już o Samie Hawkensie, ale o tamtych dżentelmenach nie. Ja nazywam się Santer i nie jestem takim słynnym westmanem jak wy, lecz prostym, biednym kowbojem. Podał także nazwiska swoich trzech towarzyszy, których nie zapamiętałem, zapytał jeszcze o to i owo i odjechali. Gdy się oddalili, Winnetou spytał Sama: - Dlaczego mój brat udzielił tym ludziom tak dokładnych wiadomości? - Czyż miałem im tego odmówić? - Tak. - Cóż w tym złego? Pytali nas uprzejmie, musiałem więc odpowiedzieć tak samo; tak przynajmniej postępuje zawsze Sam Hawkens. - Nie dowierzam uprzejmości bladych twarzy. Byli uprzejmi, gdyż było nas osiem razy tylu, co ich. Przykro mi, że wyjawiłeś im, kim jesteśmy. - Czemu? Czy sądzisz, że to nam zaszkodzi? - Tak. - W jaki sposób? - W różnoraki. Nie podobały mi się te blade twarze. Ten, który z tobą rozmawiał, miał niedobre oczy. - Tego nie zauważyłem. Ale to nic, choćby nawet tak było. Już ich nie ma, oni jadą w jedną stronę, a my w drugą. Ani im przez myśl nie przyjdzie wracać i naprzykrzać się nam. - Mimo to chcę się dowiedzieć, co zrobią. Niech moi bracia jadą pomału dalej, a ja z Old Shatterhandem zawrócę za tymi bladymi twarzami, aby się przekonać, czy istotnie pojadą, gdzie zamierzali, czy też tylko udają. Podczas gdy wszyscy ruszyli dalej, zawróciliśmy wraz z Winnetou dotychczasowym naszym śladem za czterema obcymi. Muszę przyznać, że i mnie nie podobał się ten Santer, a i jego trzej towarzysze też nie wzbudzali zbytniego zaufania. Nie umiałem sobie tylko wytłumaczyć, co chcieliby lub mogli nam złego zrobić. Gdyby to byli nawet ludzie, którzy nie odróżniają cudzej własności od swojej, cóż - zapytywałem siebie daremnie - skłoniłoby ich do przypuszczenia, że u nas można coś zrabować? A gdyby nawet tak myśleli, to wydawało mi się nieprawdopodobne, żeby się odważyli uderzyć we czterech na trzydziestu siedmiu dobrze uzbrojonych ludzi. Gdy o to spytałem Winnetou, odrzekł: - Jeżeli to złodzieje, to nie wystąpią przeciwko nam otwarcie. Pójdą za nami ukradkiem, aby skorzystać z chwili, kiedy ten, którego sobie upatrzą, odłączy się od reszty towarzystwa. - A kogóż by mogli sobie upatrzyć? Wszak nas wcale nie znają. - Tego, u którego spodziewają się złota. - Złota? Skąd mogą wiedzieć, czy w ogóle mamy złoto, a po drugie, kto z nas je posiada? Musieliby być wszechwiedzący. - O, nie. Wystarczy się zastanowić tylko nad tym, aby nabrać pewności. Sam Hawkens był nieostrożny i zdradził im, że jesteśmy wodzami i udajemy się do St. Louis. Więcej im nie potrzeba. - Ach, teraz pojmuję, co mój czerwony brat ma na myśli. Indianie dążący na Wschód potrzebują pieniędzy, a nie mając monet, wiozą z sobą złoto. A gdy są w dodatku wodzami, znają na pewno złotodajne miejsca, mają więc prawdopodobnie dużo złota. - Mój brat Old Shatterhand odgadł. Gdyby ci biali mieli zamiar dokonać kradzieży albo rabunku, zwróciliby uwagę przede wszystkim na nas obu, jako na wodzów. Oczywiście teraz nic nie znaleźliby przy nas. - Nie znaleźliby? A przecież chcieliście zaopatrzyć się w złoto. - Zrobimy to dopiero jutro. Po cóż mamy je nosić z sobą, gdy go nie potrzebujemy? Nie mieliśmy dotąd nic do płacenia; nastąpi to dopiero wówczas, gdy zajedziemy do miast położonych na naszej drodze. Dlatego już jutro prawdopodobnie nabierzemy złota. - Więc takie złotodajne miejsce leży obok naszej drogi? - Tak. Jest to góra zwana Nugget-tsil. Tylko my ją tak nazywamy, bo inni, którzy nie wiedzą, że tam się znajduje złoto, nazywają ją inaczej. Zbliżymy się do niej dziś wieczorem i weźmiemy złota, ile nam potrzeba. Przyznaję, że się zdziwiłem, a nawet opanowała mnie pewna zazdrość! Ci ludzie wiedzieli, gdzie leżą masy tego cennego metalu, i zamiast go używać, wiedli życie nie znające prawie zdobyczy cywilizacji. Nie nosili sakiewek ani pularesów, ponieważ wszędzie, gdzie przyszli, znajdowali ukryte skarby - wystarczyło sięgnąć ręką, aby napełnić nimi kieszenie. Jacyż inni ludzie mając złoto żyliby tak skromnie jak oni? Musieliśmy zastosować wszelkie środki ostrożności, gdyż chodziło o to, by Santer nie spostrzegł, że udaliśmy się za nim. Korzystaliśmy zatem z każdego wzniesienia gruntu, z każdego krzaka, by się ukryć. W dobry kwadrans ujrzeliśmy wszystkich czterech, kłusujących żwawo swoją drogą. Widocznie śpieszyli naprzód, nie myśląc o zawracaniu. Zatrzymaliśmy się, a Winnetou patrzył za nimi, dopóki nie znikneli nam z oczu. Dopiero wtedy powiedział: - Nie mają złych zamiarów, możemy zatem być spokojni. Nie przeczuwał tak samo jak ja, jak bardzo się mylił. Tamci knuli już spisek, ale byli chytrzy. Spodziewali się, że przez pewien czas będziemy ich śledzić, więc udawali, że im bardzo pilno. Potem jednak zmienili kierunek i ruszyli za nami. Zawróciliśmy konie i pędząc cwałem, wnet doścignęliśmy towarzyszy. Wieczorem stanęliśmy nad wodą. Przywykli do ciągłych ostrożności, wodzowie zbadali najpierw starannie okolicę, zanim wydali rozkaz rozłożenia się obozem. Wodą tą było źródło, które wytryskało z ziemi czystym i silnym strumieniem. Było tu dosyć trawy dla koni, a ponieważ miejsce otaczały drzewa i zarośla, mogliśmy przeto rozniecić jasne ogniska bez obawy, żeby je z daleka ujrzano. Gdy jeszcze Inczu-czu-na postawił dwie warty, zdawało się, że uczyniono wszystko, co nakazywała troska o bezpieczeństwo. Apacze rozłożyli się jak zwykle w pewnym oddaleniu, aby zjeść przy ogniskach swoje porcje suszonego mięsa. Nas siedmiu siedziało dokoła ogniska na skraju zarośli, które wybraliśmy dlatego, że chroniły przed wiejącym tu wieczorami zimnym wiatrem. Po wieczerzy jak zwykle rozmawialiśmy przez pewien czas. Inczu-czuna oznajmił, że nazajutrz wyruszymy później, aż koło południa, a gdy Hawkens zapytał o powód zwłoki, oświadczył z otwartością, nad którą później ubolewałem: - To powinno by pozostać tajemnicą, ale powiem ją białym braciom, jeśli mi przyrzekną, że nie będą się starali z niej skorzystać. Gdyśmy to przyrzekli, mówił dalej: - Potrzeba nam pieniędzy, więc pójdę jutro z dziećmi po nuggety i powrócę dopiero w południe. Stone i Parker wydali okrzyk zdziwienia, a Hawkens zapytał z niemniejszym zdumieniem! - Więc tu niedaleko jest złoto? - Tak - odrzekł Inczu-czuna. - Nikt się tego nie domyśla, nawet moi wojownicy. Ja sam dowiedziałem się o tym od mego ojca, a on od swego. Takie tajemnice dziedziczy się tylko z ojca na syna i należą one do świętości. Nie powierza się ich nawet najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Powiedziałem wam o tym teraz, ale nie wskazałbym owego miejsca, a tego, kto by się odważył pójść za nami, by je znaleźć, zastrzeliłbym. - Czy nas zabiłbyś także? - Oczywiście! Powziąłem do was zaufanie, ale gdybyście go nadużyli, zasłużylibyście na śmierć. Wiem jednak że nie opuścicie obozu przed naszym powrotem. Po tym krótkim ostrzeżeniu sprowadził rozmowę na inne tory, a przerwał ją dopiero po pewnym czasie Sam Hawkens. Inczu-czuna, Winnetou, Nszo-czi i ja siedzieliśmy odwróceni plecami do zarośli, a Sam, Dick i Will zajmowali drugą stronę ogniska, mieli zatem zarośla przed oczyma. Wtem Hawkens krzyknął, porwał strzelbę, złożył się, wypalił w zarośla i zaalarmował tym oczywiście cały obóz. Indianie doskoczyli do nas, my zaś zerwaliśmy się, pytając Sama, dlaczego strzeli. - Zobaczyłem dwoje oczu wyzierających poza Inczu-czną z zarośli - oświadczył. Czerwonoskórzy chwycili natychmiast głownie z ogniska i rzucili się w krzaki, ale szukali na próżno. Wobec tego wszyscy, uspokoili się i usiedli z powrotem. - Sam Hawkens z pewnością się pomylił - rzekł Inczu-czuna. - Takie migotliwe światło bardzo łatwo wywołuje złudzenie. - Bardzo bym się dziwił, gdyż zdaje mi się, że zupełnie wyraźnie widziałem parę oczu. - Może wiatr odwrócił dwa liście, a mój brat zobaczył ich dolną, jaśniejszą stronę i wydało mu się, że to oczy. - To możliwe istotnie; zastrzeliłem więc dwa liście, hi! hi! hi! Zaśmiał się zwykłym swoim sposobem, Winnetou jednak nie zapatrywał się na tę sprawę od żartobliwej strony, lecz rzekł poważnie: - Mój brat popełnił w każdym razie błąd, którego się na przyszłość powinien wystrzegać. - Ja? Błąd? Jakim sposobem? - Nie należało strzelać. - Nie? A to dopiero! Gdy szpieg siedzi w zaroślach, mam prawo posłać mu kulę, jeśli się nie mylę. - Czy można wiedzieć z góry, że zwiadowca przychodzi ze złymi zamiarami? Może skrada się po to, żeby zobaczyć, kim jesteśmy, może wyszedłby potem z zarośli, aby nas powitać. - To prawda zaiste - przyznał Sam. - Ten strzał jest dla nas niebezpieczny - mówił Winnetou dalej. - Albo Sam się pomylił i nie widział oczu, a w takim razie huk był zbyteczny i może sprowadzić nieprzyjaciół, jeśli znajdują się w pobliżu, albo był tam ktoś istotnie, a w tym wypadku również lepiej było nie strzelać, gdyż było do przewidzenia, że kula nie trafi. - Oho! Sam Hawkens jest pewny swej kuli! Chciałbym zobaczyć tego, kto by mi udowodnił, że spudłowałem! - Ja także umiem strzelać, a chybiłbym prawdopodobnie. Szpieg spostrzegł niewątpliwie, że w niego mierzą, i usunął się sprzed wylotu lufy. Kula nie trafiła, a ów człowiek zniknął w ciemnościach. - Tak, tak, lecz co uczyniłby mój czerwony brat na moim miejscu? - Albo złożyłbym się do strzału, trzymając strzelbę na kolanie, albo odszedłbym stąd po cichu, aby szpiega zajść z tyłu. Dać strzał ze strzelby trzymanej na kolanie - tak zwany strzał z kolana - jest nadzwyczaj trudno. Nie udaje on się wielu westmanom, chociaż są dobrymi strzelcami. Nie wiedziałem nic o tego rodzaju strzelaniu, ale gdy mi Winnetou zwrócił uwagę, zacząłem się ćwiczyć ostatnio w tej umiejętności. Przypuśćmy, że siedzę - sam czy z towarzyszami - przy obozowym ognisku, a przy mnie po prawej stronie leży strzelba. Wtem dostrzegam dwoje oczu patrzących na mnie z ukrycia. Nie mogę dojrzeć twarzy obserwatora, gdyż tkwi w ciemności, ale widać jego oczy, jeżeli nie jest dość ostrożny, żeby je zakryć rzęsami. Oczy mają matowy, fosforyzujący połysk, występujący tym wyraźniej, im bardziej człowiek wytęża wzrok. Nie należy jednak sądzić, że łatwo jest zobaczyć dwoje otwartych oczu wśród milionów liści krzaka. Nauczyć się tego nie można, zależy to tylko od wrodzonej bystrości wzroku. Skoro jestem pewien, że mam przed sobą szpiega, muszę go dla własnego ocalenia uczynić nieszkodliwym. Muszę więc go zabić, i to kulą wymierzoną między oczy, które są jedynym widocznym celem. Jeśli jednak złożę się do strzału zwyczajnym sposobem, to znaczy przycisnę kolbę do policzka, wróg zauważy to i natychmiast zniknie. Trzeba go więc tak wziąć na cel, żeby tego nie dostrzegł. Można to zrobić za pomocą strzału z kolana. Zginam prawą nogę w ten sposób, że kolano się unosi, a udo tworzy linię, której przedłużenie dosięga owych oczu. Potem biorę do ręki strzelbę na pozór bezmyślnie, jakby dla zabawy, i bez żadnego zamiaru kładę lufę na udzie tak, by stanowiła jego przedłużenie, i wypalam. Taki strzał jest bardzo trudny, tym bardziej że można się przy nim posłużyć tylko prawą ręką, gdyby bowiem zajęte były obie ręce, cała operacja pozbawiona byłaby pozoru niewinności. W dodatku cel tworzą tylko dwa niewyraźne punkty wśród masy liści mieniących się w migotliwym świetle ogniska lub poruszanych wiatrem. Mistrzem w strzelaniu z kolana był Winnetou. Mnie się to nie udawało przeważnie dlatego, że moją ciężką rusznicą trudno było zręcznie kierować. Ale nieustannym ćwiczeniem doszedłem ostatecznie do upragnionych wyników. Podczas gdy innych zadowoliły i uspokoiły bezskuteczne poszukiwania, Winnetou po pewnym czasie wstał i oddalił się, aby raz jeszcze zbadać zarośla. Trwało to około godziny. Gdy wrócił rzekł: - Nie ma nikogo. Sam Hawkens musiał się pomylić. Mimo to podwoił straże i kazał im obchodzić obóz. Potem położyliśmy się spać. Spałem niespokojnie i budziłem się często, dręczyły mnie niemiłe sny, w których główną rolę odgrywali Santer i jego towarzysze. Po śniadaniu, które składało się z mięsa i polewki mącznej, wyruszył Inczu-czuna z synem i córką w drogę. Zanim odeszli, prosiłem, żeby mi pozwolili odprowadzić się kawałek. By ich przekonać, że nie chodzi mi o znalezienie drogi do pokładów złota, powiedziałem otwarcie, że nie mogę się pozbyć myśli o Santerze. - Niechaj mój brat nie troszczy się o nas - odrzekł Winnetou. - Aby go uspokoić, poszukam raz jeszcze śladów Santera. Wiemy, że nie pożądasz złota, ale gdybyś poszedł z nami, choćby niedaleko, domyśliłbyś się, w którym to jest miejscu, a potem ogarnęłaby cię żądza śmiercionośnego pyłu, która nie opuszcza bladych twarzy, dopóki nie zginą na ciele i duszy. Prosimy cię zatem, żebyś nie szedł z nami, nie z nieufności, lecz z miłości i przezorności. Tym musiałem się zadowolić. Winnetou zbadał jeszcze raz okolicę, ale nie znalazł żadnych śladów, po czym odeszli wszyscy troje. Szli piechotą, z czego wywnioskowałem. że to miejsce było niedaleko. Położyłem się na trawie, zapaliłem fajkę i wdałem się w rozmowę z Samem, Dickiem i Willem, po to tylko, aby się pozbyć bezpodstawnych obaw. Ale niepokój dręczył mnie dalej, więc podniosłem się wkrótce, zarzuciłem strzelbę na ramię i poszedłem na prerię w nadziei, że może spotkam jakąś zwierzynę i to przerwie tok moich myśli. Inczu-czuna poszedł na południe, więc udałem się na północ, żeby się nie błąkać w pobliżu zakazanego miejsca. Po upływie kwadransa natknąłem się na trop trojga ludzi, którzy mieli na nogach mokasyny, jak to wyraźnie mówiły ślady. Z tej okoliczności, jak też z tego, że ślady pochodziły od nóg dużych, średnich i małych, wywnioskowałem, że musieli to być Inczu-czuna, Winnetou i Nszo-czi, którzy zrazu puścili się na południe, a potem zawrócili na północ, aby nas wywieść w pole i utrzymać w przekonaniu, że pokłady złota znajdują się na południu. Czy wypadało mi iść dalej? Nie. Mogli mnie zobaczyć albo natrafić na mój ślad i pomyśleliby, że szedłem za nimi potajemnie. Ponieważ nie chciałem jeszcze wracać do obozu, ruszyłem ku wschodowi. Wkrótce znów musiałem się zatrzymać, gdyż zauważyłem na trawie nowe ślady, których badanie wykazało, że zostawili je czterej mężczyźni w butach z ostrogami. W tej samej chwili przyszedł mi na myśl Santer. Ślady prowadziły w tę stronę, w której musieli się znajdować obaj wodzowie, a wychodziły z niedalekich zarośli, z których sterczało kilka pokrytych jeszcze liśćmi szkarłatnych dębów. Tam więc skierowałem najpierw swoje kroki. Gdy wdarłem się między zarośla, ujrzałem stojące tam cztery konie, na których poprzedniego dnia jechali Santer i jego trzej towarzysze. Po śladach na ziemi można było poznać, że czterej opryszkowie spędzili tu noc. A zatem wrócili! Po co? Chyba tylko ze względu na nas. Nosili się zapewne z zamiarami, które podejrzewał Winnetou. Sam Hawkens nie pomylił się więc wczoraj wieczorem i rzeczywiście zobaczył oczy, ale spłoszył szpiega, zanim zdołał do niego strzelić. Teraz było pewne, że nas podsłuchano. Santer śledził nas widocznie, aby tego, którego sobie upatrzył, pochwycić na osobności. Ale to miejsce znajdowało się tak daleko od naszego obozu. Jak mógł nas stąd obserwować? Przyjrzałem się drzewom. Były wysokie, lecz niezbyt grube, łatwo więc było się na nie wdrapać. Na korze jednego z nich widniały wyraźnie draśnięcia, które mogły pochodzić tylko od ostróg. Wyleźli więc na drzewo, a stamtąd widzieli, jeśli nie sam obóz, to każdego, kto go opuścił. O nieba! Co za myśl przyszła mi teraz do głowy! O czym mówiliśmy wczoraj, zanim Sam spostrzegł owe oczy? O dzisiejszej wyprawie Inczu-czuny i jego dzieci po złoto! Podsłuchujący to słyszał, a wylazłszy dzisiaj rano na drzewo, widział przechodzących tych troje, na których czekał. I wkrótce potem udał się za nimi z trzema towarzyszami. Winnetou, Nszo-czi i ich ojciec byli więc w niebezpieczeństwie! Musiałem oczywiście natychmiast, jak najprędzej, ruszyć za opryszkami. Nie mogłem sobie nawet pozwolić na to, by powrócić do obozu i dać znać o tym, co się święci. Odwiązałem co prędzej jednego konia, wyprowadziłem go z zarośli, wskoczyłem i popędziłem tropem łotrów. Trop ten niebawem złączył się ze śladami wodzów. Starałem się przy tym domyślić z tych nielicznych wskazówek, jakie miałem, gdzie należy szukać pokładów złota na wypadek, gdybym zgubił trop. Winnetou mówił o górze, zwanej Nugget-tsil. "Nuggety" są to ziarnka złota rozmaitej wielkości, a "tsil" znaczy w języku Apaczów "góra". Nugget-tsil znaczyło "Góra Nuggetów". - Pokłady musiały więc leżeć wysoko. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Na północy, właśnie w kierunku, który obrałem na pogoń, wznosiło się kilka dużych wzgórz porosłych lasem, a jedno z nich było niewątpliwie Górą Nuggetów. Stara szkapa, na której jechałem, była dla mnie zbyt powolna, ale ostro popędzana wytężała wszystkie siły. Wkrótce minąłem równinę i znalazłem się u stóp wspomnianych wzgórz. Trop prowadził pomiędzy dwiema górami, lecz niebawem nie mogłem go już rozpoznać, ponieważ w tym miejscu wody górskie naniosły masę złomów kamiennych. Nie zsiadłem mimo to z konia, gdyż ci, których szukałem, musieli przecież pójść dalej doliną w górę. Później jednak otworzyła się przede mną po prawej stronie boczna dolina, zasypana także kamieniami. Tu zeskoczyłem z konia i zbadałem osypisko, by się przekonać, czy wędrowcy skręcili na prawo, czy też poszli dalej prosto. Z niemałą trudnością odszukałem ślady, które wiodły w prawo do parowu. Dosiadłem ponownie konia i pojechałem tędy dalej. Wkrótce jednak droga znowu się rozwidliła i musiałem zsiąść. Obawiałem się, że te zmiany dróg będą się potem powtarzały, wobec czego koń mógł mi tylko przeszkadzać, przywiązałem go więc do drzewa i pośpieszyłem dalej piechotą. Biegłem wąskim, skalistym żlebem, w którym nie było teraz wody. Trwoga nagliła mnie do jak największego pośpiechu, niebawem więc zabrakło mi tchu. Przybywszy nad ostrą przełęcz, musiałem się zatrzymać, aby odsapnąć, a potem ruszyłem w dół, dopóki ślady nie skręciły do lasu. Pędziłem pomimo gęstwiny drzew. Potem drzewa się przerzedziły i zrobiło się przede mną tak przejrzyście, że wydało mi się, iż mam przed sobą wolną przestrzeń. Nie dotarłem tam jeszcze, kiedy nagle usłyszałem huk kilku strzałów. W parę chwil potem zabrzmiał przeszywający krzyk - był to przedśmiertny krzyk Apaczów. Teraz już nie biegłem, lecz rzucałem się wprost w długich skokach jak drapieżne zwierzę wpadające na zdobycz. Znowu dał się słyszeć jeden strzał, potem drugi z dwururki Winnetou, którą poznałem po huku. Chwała Bogu! A więc żył jeszcze! Po kilku skokach dostałem się na polanę. Widok, jaki ujrzałem, sprawił, że stanąłem jak wryty. Na środku polany leżeli Inczu-czuna i jego córka, nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze żywi, czy już martwi. Nie opodal, za niewielkim odłamem skały, czaił się Winnetou zajęty ponownym nabijaniem strzelby, na lewo ode mnie stało dwu drabów ukrytych za drzewem ze strzelbami gotowymi do strzału, gdyby tylko Winnetou odważył się wyjść zza osłony. Na prawo od nich trzeci czołgał się ostrożnie pod drzewami, chcąc zajść młodego wodza z tyłu. Czwarty leżał na wprost mnie z przestrzeloną głową. Ci dwaj byli na razie dla wodza niebezpieczniejsi od tego, który się skradał. Zdjąłem prędko z ramienia rusznicę i strzeliłem do obydwu, po czym nie nabiwszy ponownie, rzuciłem się w pogoń za trzecim. Ten, usłyszawszy moje strzały, odwrócił się czym prędzej i wymierzył do mnie. Skoczyłem w bok, wskutek czego kula mnie nie dosięgła. Dał wówczas za wygraną i pomknął w las. Pobiegłem za nim, gdyż był to Santer, którego chciałem koniecznie pochwycić. Byliśmy jednak tak daleko od siebie, że wprawdzie na skraju polany widziałem go jeszcze dobrze, ale w lesie zniknął mi z oczu. Zmuszony kierować się jego śladami, nie mogłem biec za nim tak szybko, jak tego pragnąłem, zawróciłem więc niebawem, zwłaszcza że Winnetou mógł mnie potrzebować. Ujrzałem go też, jak klęczał nad ojcem i siostrą, szukając w nich trwożliwie znaków życia. Na mój widok wstał na chwilę z dziwnym wyrazem, w oczach, którego nigdy nie zapomnę, przebijał z nich szalony ból i wściekłość. - Mój brat Old Shatterhand widzi, co się stało. Nszoczi, najpiękniejsza, i najlepsza z dziewic Apaczów, nie pojedzie już do miast bladych twarzy. Jest w niej jeszcze iskra życia, lecz oczu nie otworzy już nigdy. Nie byłem zdolny wymówić słowa, nie mogłem nic powiedzieć ani o nic zapytać! Na cóż by się to zresztą zdało? Widziałem przecież, co zaszło! Leżeli obok siebie w kałuży krwi - Inczu-czuna z przestrzeloną głową i Piękny Dzień ze zranioną śmiertelnie piersią. On zginął od razu, ona zaś oddychała jeszcze, charcząc ciężko, a brąz jej pięknej twarzy bladł coraz bardziej. Pełne policzki zaczęły się zapadać, a wyraz śmierci przyoblekł drogie mi rysy. Wtem poruszyła się lekko. Zwróciła głowę ku ojcu i otworzyła powoli oczy. Zobaczyła Inczu-czunę w krwi i przestraszyła się bardzo, chociaż wyraz tego przestrachu nie wystąpił już tak żywo wobec wielkiego osłabienia. Zdawało się, że się namyśla, wreszcie odzyskała przytomność i sięgnęła ręką do serca. Poczuła cieknącą stamtąd ciepłą krew a westchnęła głęboko, charcząc. - Nszo-czi, moja dobra, jedyna siostro! - skarżył się Winnetou głosem, którego słowami nie podobna opisać. Na to podniosła na niego oczy. - Winnetou... mój... bracie! - szepnęła, - Pomścij... pomścij... mnie! Następnie wzrok jej spoczął na mnie i weselszy, choć zamierający uśmiech zakwitł na jej wybladłych wargach. - Old... Shatter...hand! - westchnęła. - Jesteś tu... Teraz... umieram... tak... Więcej nie słyszeliśmy już, gdyż śmierć nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć zamykając usta na zawsze. Myślałem, że serce mi pęknie. Musiałem jakoś wyrazić mój ból. Zerwałem się z klęczek i krzyknąłem tak głośno, że aż echo się odbiło od pobliskich skał. Winnetou wstał powoli, jak gdyby przywalony olbrzymim ciężarem, a objąwszy mnie obiema rękami, powiedział: - Oni już nie żyją! Największy, najszlachetniejszy z wodzów i siostra moja Nszo-czi, która duszę swoją tobie oddała. Umarła z twym imieniem na ustach. Nie zapomnij o tym, nie zapomnij, kochany bracie. - Nigdy, nigdy nie zapomnę! - zawołałem. Potem twarz jego przybrała zupełnie inny wyraz, a głos zabrzmiał jak daleki grzmot, kiedy zapytał: - Czy słyszałeś, co było jej ostatnią prośbą? - Tak. - Zemsta! Mam ją pomścić, a pomszczę tak, jak nikt jeszcze mordu nie pomścił. Czy wiesz, kim byli mordercy? Czy ich widziałeś? Były to blade twarze, którym nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. Tak było zawsze i tak będzie zawsze, dopóki nie pozbawią życia ostatniego z czerwonych mężów. Choćby zginął nawet własną śmiercią, to i tak będzie ofiarą zbrodni popełnianej przez białych na mojej rasie. Chcieliśmy udać się do miast tych przeklętych bladych twarzy. Nszo-czi pragnęła stać się taką jak biała skwaw, ponieważ kochała cię i sądziła, że zdobędzie twe serce, jeśli sobie przyswoi wiedzę i obyczaje białych. Przypłaciła to jednak życiem. To wszystko jedno, czy was kochamy, czy nienawidzimy; gdzie blada twarz nogę postawi, tam idzie w ślad nasza zguba. Pójdzie płacz wielki po wszystkich szczepach Apaczów i podniesie się wielkie wycie wściekłości i zemsty wszędzie, gdzie tylko znajdą się członkowie naszego narodu. Oczy wszystkich patrzą teraz na Winnetou, aby zobaczyć, jak pomści śmierć ojca i siostry. Niech mój brat Old Shatterhand posłucha, co ślubuję tutaj obu tym trupom! Przysięgam na Wielkiego Ducha i wszystkich moich walecznych przodków, zebranych w odwiecznych ostępach, że od dzisiaj każdego, każdego białego, którego spotkam, zastrzelę ze strzelby wypadłej z martwej ręki ojca albo... - Stój! - przerwałem mu, przejęty zgrozą, gdyż wiedziałem, że przysięgi dotrzyma bezwzględnie, nieubłaganie. - Stój! Niechaj mój brat Winnetou teraz nie przysięga - nie teraz! - Czemu nie teraz? - zapytał niemal z gniewem. - Przysięgać należy ze spokojem w duszy. - Uff! Dusza moja jest spokojna teraz jak grób, do którego włożę moich zmarłych. Jak ziemia ich nigdy nie odda, tak samo ja nie cofnę nic ze słów, które... - Nie mów dalej!... - zacząłem go prosić znowu. Na to błysnął groźnie oczami i zawołał: - Czy Old Shatterhand chce mi przeszkodzić w spełnieniu obowiązków? Czy mam dopuścić do tego, żeby na mnie spluwały stare baby, żebym został wyklęty ze szczepu za brak odwagi do pomszczenia tego, co się tu dzisiaj stało? - Nie myślę tego od ciebie żądać. Ja także domagam się kary dla mordercy. Trzech ona już dosięgła, czwarty umknął, ale nie ujdzie naszych rąk. - To nie ulega wątpliwości! - wybuchnął. - Ale ja nie tylko z nim mam do czynienia. On działał jako syn tej białej rasy, która przynosi nam zgubę. Ona odpowiada za to, czego go nauczyła, ją więc pociągnę do odpowiedzialności, ja, Winnetou, teraz pierwszy i najwyższy wódz wszystkich plemion Apaczów! Stał przede mną wyprostowany jak człowiek, który mimo młodości czuje się królem swoich poddanych! Tak, on był zdolny wykonać to, co zamierzał. On potrafiłby niewątpliwie zgromadzić pod swym dowództwem wszystkich czerwonych wojowników i rozpocząć olbrzymią, rozpaczliwą walkę z białymi. Jej wynik był wprawdzie niewątpliwy, ale przedtem setki tysięcy trupów pokryłyby Dziki Zachód. Teraz, w tej właśnie chwili, rozstrzygało się, czy tomahawk śmierci miał zacząć szaleć w ten sposób, czy nie. Wziąłem zrozpaczonego za rękę i rzekłem: - Zrobisz, co zechcesz, przedtem jednak wysłuchaj mojej prośby, która będzie może ostatnia: potem nigdy już nie usłyszysz głosu twego białego przyjaciela i brata. Tu leży Nszo-czi. Sam powiadasz, że mnie kochała i że umarła z moim imieniem na ustach. Ciebie ona także kochała; mnie jako przyjaciela, ciebie jako brata, a ty odwzajemniałeś jej miłość sowicie. Na tę miłość cię zaklinam, nie składaj teraz przysięgi, lecz dopiero wówczas kiedy zamkną się głazy nad najszlachetniejszą córą Apaczów! Winnetou spojrzał na mnie poważnie i zwrócił wzrok na umarłą. Rysy jego twarzy łagodniały zwolna, w końcu popatrzył znowu na mnie, mówiąc: - Brat mój Old Shatterhand posiada wielką władzę nad sercami wszystkich, z którymi obcuje. Nszo-czi spełniłaby pewnie jego prośbę, więc i ja nie mogę jej odmówić. Wtedy dopiero, kiedy oko moje nie będzie już widziało tych trupów, rozstrzygnie się, czy Missisipi i wszystkie jej dopływy poniosą krew białych i czerwonych narodów do morza. Powiedziałem. Howgh! Uścisnąłem młodemu wodzowi rękę z wdzięcznością i rzekłem: - Mój czerwony brat zobaczy, że nie proszę o łaskę dla winnego. Niechaj dosięgnie go kara tak ciężka i surowa, jak na to zasługuje. Nie wolno mu zostawić czasu do ucieczki, pozwolić zbytnio się od nas oddalić. Niechaj Winnetou powie, co poczniemy! - Nogi moje są spętane - oświadczył znów posępnie. - Zwyczaje mego narodu nakazują mi pozostać przy zmarłych, jako najbliższych krewnych, aż do ich pogrzebu. Potem dopiero będzie mi wolno wstąpić na drogę zemsty. - A kiedy odbędzie się pogrzeb? - Nad tym naradzę się z wojownikami! Albo pochowamy ich tutaj na miejscu, gdzie zmarli, albo zabierzemy ich do puebla, gdzie mieszkali wśród swoich. Jeśli jednak nawet tutaj będzie miejsce ich spoczynku, upłynie kilka dni, zanim spełnimy wszystkie czynności związane z pogrzebem tak wielkiego wodza. - W takim razie morderca umknie na pewno! - Nie. Chociaż Winnetou nie może go ścigać, dokonają tego inni. Niechaj brat mój opowie mi krótko, jak się to stało, że tutaj przyszedł. Teraz, kiedy chodziło o sprawy czysto rzeczowe, był spokojny jak zwykle. Opowiedziałem mu to, czego żądał. Podczas tej rozmowy doleciało nas ciężkie westchnienie z miejsca, gdzie leżeli zastrzeleni przeze mnie rabusie. Widocznie któryś jeszcze żył. Pobiegliśmy tam szybko. Jednemu z nich kula przeszła przez samo serce, drugi, trafiony podobnie jak Nszo-czi, żył jeszcze i właśnie przyszedł był do siebie. Wytrzeszczył na nas bezmyślnie oczy i zamruczał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Pochyliłem się nad nim i zawołałem: - Czy wiecie, kto jest teraz przy was? Starał się widocznie przypomnieć sobie wszystko. Oczy rozjaśniły mu się rzeczywiście i usłyszałem ciche pytanie: - Gdzie... jest... Santer? - Umknął - odrzekłem. - Do... dokąd? - Tego nie wiem, ale spodziewam się, że dostanę od was jakąś wskazówkę. Wasi towarzysze nie żyją, a wy także za kilka sekund przeniesiecie się na tamten świat. Stając u progu śmierci zachowacie się chyba szlachetniej niż przedtem. Skąd pochodzi Santer? - Tego... nie... wiem. - Czy istotnie nazywa się Santer? - Ma wiele... wiele... nazwisk. - Czym jest właściwie? - Także... także... nie wiem. - Czy macie tu blisko znajomych, może w którym z portów? - Nie... nie... - Dokąd jechaliście? - Ni... nigdzie. Tam, gdzie pieniądze... zdobycz... - A więc byliście rabusiami z zawodu! To straszne! Skąd przyszło wam na myśl napaść na Apaczów? - Nug... nuggety. - Przecież nie mogliście nic wiedzieć o nuggetach. - Chcieliśmy udać się... do... do... Zamilkł. Było mu nadzwyczaj trudno odpowiadać, lecz odgadłem, co chciał powiedzieć, i spytałem: - Słyszeliście, że ci Apacze mają zamiar pójść na Wschód i przypuszczaliście, że mają złoto? Skinął głową. - Postanowiliście więc napaść na nich. Ponieważ zaś domyślaliście się, że będziemy ostrożni, przeto pojechaliście dobry kawał naprzód, a zawróciliście dopiero wówczas, kiedyście sądzili, żeśmy się już przestali obawiać. Skinął znów głową. - Potem pojechaliście za nami. Czy podsłuchaliście nas wieczorem? - Tak... Santer. - A więc to był sam Santer! Czy powiedział wam, co usłyszał? - Apacze... Nugget-tsil... zabrać nuggety... rano... - Tak jak się domyślałem. Potem ukryliście się w zaroślach i śledziliście nas z drzew, aby się dowiedzieć, gdzie Apacze zbierają nuggety? Zamknął oczy i nie odpowiedział. - A może postanowiliście napaść na nich podczas powrotu, aby.. Wtem przerwał mi Winnetou: - Niech mój brat dalej nie pyta; ta blada twarz nie odezwie się już, bo nie żyje. Te białe psy pragnęły poznać naszą tajemnicę, ale przyszły za późno. Wracaliśmy już, kiedy oni, zobaczywszy nas, ukryli się za drzewami i strzelili. Inczu-czuna i Nszo-czi padli, mnie zaś kula musnęła po rękawie. Wypaliłem do jednego z nich, ale w chwili gdy pociągnąłem za cyngiel, skoczył za drzewo. wskutek czego chybiłem. Natomiast druga kula powaliła drugiego. Potem ukryłem się za głazami, ale nie zdołałbym ocalić życia, gdyby nie nadszedł brat mój, Old Shatterhand. Dwaj zagrażali mi z przodu, a trzeci chciał podkraść się od tyłu, gdzie nie miałem osłony, i trafiłby mnie. Wtem usłyszałem donośny głos rusznicy Old Shatterhanda, co było znakiem mego ocalenia. Teraz brat mój wie wszystko, niech się więc zastanowi, jak schwytać Santera. - Czy to zadanie mnie przypadnie w udziale? - Tak, Old Shatterhandowi, gdyż on na pewno znajdzie ślad zbiega. - Spodziewam się, ale na mozolnym szukaniu upłynie dużo czasu. - Nie. Śladu szukać nie trzeba, gdyż poprowadzi on niewątpliwie do koni morderców, do których musi się on najpierw udać. Tam gdzie nocował ze swymi ludźmi, będzie z pewnością trawa i Old Shatterhand bez trudu pozna, dokąd się zwrócił. - A potem? - Potem weźmie mój brat dziesięciu wojowników i ruszy z nimi, aby go pojmać. Pozostałych dwudziestu wojowników przyśle mnie, żeby wraz ze mną rozpoczęli pieśni żałobne. - Niech się tak stanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę zaufania, które mój czerwony brat we mnie pokłada. - Wiem, że Old Shatterhand postąpi tak, jak gdybym ja sam był na jego miejscu. Howgh! Uścisnąłem serdecznie podaną mi przez Winnetou rękę, pochyliłem się raz jeszcze nad twarzami obojga zmarłych i odszedłem. Na skraju polany odwróciłem się. Zobaczyłem, jak Winnetou przykrywał ich głowy, i usłyszałem jego ciche jęki, którymi Indianie zwykle rozpoczynają swoje pieśni za umarłych. O, jakże mnie to strasznie bolało! Ale musiałem działać, ruszyłem więc czym prędzej tą samą drogą, którą tu przybyłem. Początkowo zdawało mi się, że spełnią się przewidywania Winnetou, ale gdy doszedłem do przełęczy, obudziły się we mnie wątpliwości. Santer musiał myśleć przede wszystkim o tym, żeby jak najszybciej uciec. Gdyby pobiegł do swego obozu, opóźniłby w ten sposób ucieczkę. Mógł się tam udać tylko po konia, a gdyby tak znalazł tego, na którym ja przyjechałem? Wszak uciekał tą samą drogą, którą ja tu przybyłem, musiał go więc spostrzec. Ta myśl podwoiła szybkość moich kroków. Zbiegłem z góry, zaniepokojony w najwyższym stopniu, czy znajdę jeszcze konia. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jaka mnie wściekłość opanowała, kiedy go nie zastałem. Zatrzymałem się tylko na chwilę, a potem poleciałem raczej, niż pobiegłem, przez parów. Mogłem sobie pozwolić na nieuwagę wobec tego, że szukanie śladów na kamiennym osypisku zabrałoby zbyt wiele czasu i do niczego by nie doprowadziło. Znalazłszy się jednak w dolinie przystanąłem, by zbadać trop. Nie od razu mi się to udało, gdyż ziemia była tu jeszcze zbyt twarda. Dopiero w odległości dziesięciu minut drogi grunt stał się miększy, łatwiej więc można było znaleźć odciski kopyt. Ale tu spotkało mnie zupełne rozczarowanie. Szukałem i badałem, natężałem oczy i umysł, ale nadaremnie. Santer tędy nie przejeżdżał. Widocznie opuścił parów nieco powyżej, w miejscu bardziej skalistym, gdzie nie obawiał się pozostawienia śladów. Inaczej być nie mogło. Stałem więc, nie wiedząc, co począć. Czy imałem wrócić i szukać tego miejsca? Pochłonęłoby to całe godziny, a na taką stratę czasu nie mogłem sobie pozwolić. Lepiej było pośpieszyć do naszego obozu po pomoc. Tak też zrobiłem. Biegłem tak długo i szybko jak nigdy dotąd, lecz wytrzymałem, ponieważ nauczyłem się od Winnetou, jak się zachowywać w biegu, by nie stracić tchu i nie zmęczyć się za prędko. Należy mianowicie opierać cały ciężar ciała zawsze tylko na jednej nodze, a w razie znużenia przenosić go na drugą. W ten sposób można bez wielkiego natężenia kłusować godzinami.. Trzeba tylko mieć silne płuca. Zbliżywszy się do celu, zwróciłem się najpierw ku obozowi Santera. Wszystkie trzy konie stały jeszcze w zaroślach. Odwiązałem je, dosiadłem jednego, a resztę wziąłem za cugle i pojechałem do naszego obozu. Dawno minęło już południe, kiedy zobaczyłem Sama, który zawołał: - Gdzie się włóczycie, sir? Spóźniliście się na jedzenie, a ja... - zająknął się, przypatrzył się koniom zdumionym wzrokiem i mówił dalej: - Do stu piorunów! Poszliście piechotą, a wracacie konno! Zostaliście chyba koniokradem! - Nie. Zdobyłem te zwierzęta. - Gdzie? - Niedaleko stąd. - Od kogo? - Przypatrzcie się im dobrze! Ja poznałem je natychmiast, a wy macie przecież dobre oczy. - Tak jest! Domyśliłem się od razu, czyje, ale nie byłem pewny. To konie Santera i jego towarzyszy. Ale jednego brakuje. - Poszukamy go wraz z jego właścicielem. - Ale jakże... - Cicho, kochany Samie! - przerwałem mu. - Stała się rzecz bardzo ważna i smutna. Musimy stąd natychmiast wyruszyć. - Stąd? Dlaczego? Zamiast odpowiedzi zwołałem Apaczów i zawiadomiłem ich o śmierci Inczu-czuny i jego córki. Po moich słowach zapanowało głębokie milczenie, gdyż wieść, którą przyniosłem, wydała im się zbyt okropna, wprost nie do wiary. Przedstawiłem więc dokładniej wypadki i dodałem na końcu: - A teraz niechaj moi czerwoni bracia przyznają, kto lepiej przepowiedział przyszłość - Sam Hawkens, czy wasz czarownik? Inczu-czuna i Nszo-czi zginęli, ponieważ oddalili się ode mnie, a Winnetou ja ocaliłem. A więc, czy moje towarzystwo sprowadza śmierć, czy życie? Teraz nie mogli już wątpić. Rozległo się wycie, dosłyszalne na kilka mil dokoła. Czerwonoskórzy biegali jak wściekli, wymachiwali bronią i robili straszliwe miny dla okazania swej wściekłości. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zdołałem przekrzyczeć ich wrzaski. - Niechaj milczą wojownicy Apaczów! - nakazałem. - Wyciem nic nie wskóracie. Wyruszamy, aby schwytać mordercę! - Tak, wyruszamy! - zawołali przyskakując do koni. - Ciszej! - nakazałem powtórnie. - Wszak bracia moi nie wiedzą, co mają czynić. Ja im to powiem. Zaczęli się tak do mnie cisnąć, że omal mnie nie przewrócili. Gdyby dostali w tej chwili w ręce Santera, rozszarpaliby go na kawałki. Hawkens, Stone i Parker stali w ciszy obok siebie. Wiadomość o śmierci ojca i siostry Winnetou zrobiła na nich piorunujące wrażenie. Teraz podeszli, a Sam zaczął: - Zdaje mi się, że mi ktoś dał silnie po łbie; ciągle jeszcze nie mogę tego pojąć. To straszne, to okropne! Ta miła, piękna, dobra, czerwona miss! Zawsze była dla mnie taka uprzejma i teraz miałaby już nie żyć! Wiecie, czuję się zupełnie tak, jak gdybym... - Jak się czujecie, to zachowajcie dla siebie, kochany Samie! - wpadłem mu w słowa. - Musimy się puścić w pogoń za mordercą. Gadanie nic nie pomoże. - Well! Zgadzam się z wami, ale czy wiecie, dokąd ten łotr się udał? - Teraz jeszcze nie. - Myślę. Wszak nie widzieliście jego śladów. Jak je teraz znajdziemy? To jest niemożliwe, a przynajmniej niezmiernie trudne. - Przeciwnie, bardzo łatwe. - Sądzicie? Hm! Chcecie powiedzieć, że pojedziemy do parowu, skąd wymknął się na bok. Będzie moc szukania! - Nie ma mowy o parowie. - Nie? W takim razie jestem ciekawy, na jaką myśl wpadliście. Czasem może i greenhorn mieć dobrą myśl, ale... - Dajcie pokój greenhornowi! Odeszła mnie ochota do słuchania waszych dowcipów. Zachowajcie je dla siebie, bo mnie serce krwawi! - Dowcipy? Halo! Kto by sądził, że stroję sobie żarty, ten dostanie kułakiem tak, że poleci stąd do Kalifornii! Ja tylko nie mogę zrozumieć, jak schwytacie Santera nie obejrzawszy miejsca, gdzie zgubiliście jego ślady. - Sami mówicie, że zbyt długo musielibyśmy ich szukać. Potem trzeba by długo iść za śladem przez doliny i góry, co także byłoby zbyt powolne. Dlatego zabierzemy się do tego inaczej. Gdy się przyglądam tym górom, podejrzewam, że nie łączą się one z sobą, lecz stoją każda osobno. - To prawda. Znam nieźle te okolice. Z tej i z tamtej strony ciągnie się równina. Te góry nie należą do żadnego łańcucha, lecz usadowiły się samotnie na prerii. - Prerii? A więc tam jest trawa? - Tak, trawa dokoła jak tutaj. - Na to liczyłem. Santer może sobie jechać, jak chce, po górach lub pomiędzy górami, ale skoro je opuści, wyjedzie na otwartą prerię i musi zostawić po sobie ślad. - To się rozumie samo przez się, szanowny sir. - Słuchajcie dalej! Utworzymy dwa oddziały i pojedziemy dokoła tych gór, my czterej biali w prawo, a dziesięciu wyznaczonych przez Winnetou Apaczów w lewo. Spotkamy się po drugiej stronie, a wtedy się okaże, czy który z oddziałów wpadł na trop. Jestem pewien, że go znajdziemy, a wtedy już będziemy wiedzieli, jak postąpić. Sam przypatrzył mi się z boku, zrobił nieszczególną minę i zawołał: - Tam do licha! Kto by to pomyślał! Że też ja na to nie wpadłem! To najprostszy i najbardziej niezawodny sposób działania i każde dziecko musi to uznać, jeśli się nie mylę! - Zgadzacie się zatem, Samie? - Zupełnie, sir, zupełnie. Wybierzcie sobie prędko dziesięciu czerwonoskórych! - Wybiorę tych, którzy mają najlepsze konie, na wypadek gdyby trzeba było długo ścigać tego łotra. Musimy się też zaopatrzyć w żywność. Jeśli znacie nieźle te strony, to wiecie zapewne, ile czasu trzeba, by objechać góry. - Przy wielkim pośpiechu dobre dwie godziny. - Więc nie zwlekajmy! Wyznaczyłem dziesięciu Apaczów, którzy ucieszyli się moim wyborem, gdyż woleli ścigać mordercę niż śpiewać przy zwłokach pieśni żałobne. Pozostałych pouczyłem, którędy dostaną się najprędzej do Winnetou, i wyprawiłem ich w drogę. Wkrótce potem dziesięciu moich Indian wyruszyło dokoła gór na lewo, to znaczy na zachód, a my czterej biali mieliśmy się udać na wschód. Dosiadłszy koni, ruszyliśmy najpierw do obozu Santera, gdzie odszukałem ślad konia, na którym jeździłem przed południem. Z tego, bardzo wyraźnego śladu zdjąłem sobie dokładny rysunek. Sam Hawkens potrząsnął na to głową i rzekł: - Czy odrysowywanie kopyt końskich należy także do sztuki surweyora? - Nie, lecz westman powinien to znać. - Po co? - Bo mu się to nieraz może przydać. - Jak to? - Zobaczycie później. Gdy znajdę jakieś ślady koma, porównam je z tym rysunkiem. - Ah! Hm! Słusznie! To wcale niezłe! Czy to także wzięliście z książek? - Nie. - A skąd? - Ten pomysł sam mi przyszedł do głowy. - Więc są istotnie pomysły, którym to sprawia przyjemność, że do was przychodzą. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, hi! hi! hi! - Pshaw! U mnie im chyba lepiej niż pod waszą peruką, mój Samie! - To słuszne, to słuszne! - zawołał Dick Stone. - Nie pozwólcie mu już na nic więcej! Widać to z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej, że już go dawno prześcignęliście. - Milcz! - huknął na niego Sam w komicznym gniewie. - Co ty wiesz o ściganiu, a tym bardziej o prześciganiu! To dla mnie obelga - zaglądać mi ciągle pod perukę. Dłużej tego nie zniosę! - A cóż na to poradzisz? - Podaruję ją tobie; w ten sposób się jej pozbędę, a ty się dowiesz, jakie myśli pod nią siedzą. Przyznałem zresztą, że pomysł naszego greenhorna jest wcale niezły, powinien był jednak także dać taki ładny wizerunek kopyta tym dziesięciu Apaczom, którzy pojechali tamtą stroną. - To niepotrzebne - odpowiedziałem. - Niepotrzebne? Dlaczego? - Bo wątpię, czy potrafiliby porównać dokładnie ślad kopyta z rysunkiem. Po wtóre, jestem pewien, że oni nie natkną się na trop Santera! - A ja twierdzę przeciwnie. Nie my, lecz oni go znajdą. Jasne, że Santer pojedzie na zachód. - Dla mnie nie jest to tak całkowicie jasne. - Nie? Kiedyśmy go spotkali, jechał przecież także na zachód, teraz uda się w tym samym kierunku. - Raczej nie. To drab kuty na cztery nogi, czego dowiódł swoim zniknięciem. Pomyśli na pewno, że będziemy się tak właśnie zapatrywali na jego ucieczkę, jak wy teraz, to znaczy, że będziemy go szukali na zachodzie, ponieważ spotkaliśmy go, gdy jechał na zachód - zawróci więc prawdopodobnie na wschód. To można łatwo zmiarkować. - Skoro to dla was takie proste, miejmy nadzieję, że się tak stanie. Daliśmy koniom ostrogi i popędziliśmy przez prerię, mając złowrogie góry ciągle po lewej ręce. Trzymaliśmy się oczywiście zawsze miękkiego gruntu, gdzie Santer, jeśli był tam istotnie, musiał zostawić jakiś ślad. Patrzyliśmy przy tym nieustannie na ziemię, gdyż im prędzej jechaliśmy, tym bardziej musieliśmy uważać, by nie przegapić tropu. Tak przeszła godzina, potem jeszcze pół godziny. Okrążyliśmy już prawie góry, kiedy zauważyliśmy ciemny pas biegnący przez trawę tuż przed nami. Był to trop jeźdźca. Zsiedliśmy z koni i ruszyliśmy wzdłuż śladów, aby znaleźć wyraźny odcisk kopyta. Natknęliśmy się nań niebawem. Porównałem go z rysunkiem. Przystawały do siebie doskonale - był to więc niewątpliwie trop Santera. - Taki rysunek jest istotnie rzeczą bardzo praktyczną - rzekł Sam. - Muszę to sobie zapamiętać, - Tak, zapamiętaj to sobie! - potwierdził Parker. - A oprócz tego coś jeszcze! - Co? - Ze doszło już do tego, iż ty, nauczyciel, uczysz się od ucznia. - Czy chcesz mnie rozzłościć, stary Willu? To ci się nie uda hi! hi! hi! - zaśmiał się Sam. - To zaszczyt dla nauczyciela, gdy jego uczeń staje się mędrszy i zręczniejszy od mistrza. Co do ciebie, trzeba by się z góry wyrzec takich wyników. Ileż to lat trudziłem się, aby zrobić z ciebie westmana, i wszystko okazało się daremne. Ty nie będziesz mógł niczego na stare lata zapomnieć, bo niczego się w młodości nie nauczyłeś. - Wiem już! Nazwałbyś mnie chętnie greenhornem, bo nie możesz żyć bez tego słowa, a wobec Old Shatterhanda nie wypada ci już z tym wyjeżdżać. - Jesteś greenhornem, i jeszcze jakim! Tylko że nie młodym, lecz starym; powinieneś się wstydzić młodego, który już dawno starego przewyższył, jeśli się nie mylę. Pomimo tej utarczki słownej zgodziliśmy się na to, że ślad Santera pochodzi mniej więcej sprzed dwu godzin. Ruszylibyśmy za nim natychmiast, lecz musieliśmy zaczekać na Apaczów, co trwało niestety trzy kwadranse. Wysłałem jednego z nich do Winnetou z wiadomością, że znaleźliśmy trop Santera. Posłaniec miał już pozostać przy wodzu, my zaś puściliśmy się dalej ku wschodowi. Do wieczora brakowało zaledwie dwóch godzin, a chodziło nam o to, by dojechać jak najdalej, zanim się ściemni. Potem po zapadnięciu nocy musielibyśmy przerwać pogoń aż .do następnego dnia - nie moglibyśmy jechać nie widząc śladów. Należało natomiast przypuszczać, że Santer przekonany, iż będziemy go ścigać, skorzysta z wieczora i nocy, aby się od nas jak najbardziej oddalić. Czekała nas więc nazajutrz ostra jazda, tym cięższa, że utrudniona odczytywaniem śladów, gdy tymczasem ścigany miał zupełną swobodę ruchów. Jedna okoliczność wyrównywała na szczęście jako tako tę różnicę: oto Santer musiał się sam zmęczyć całonocną jazdą, a tym bardziej jego koń, któremu należał się dłuższy odpoczynek. Wzgórza, nazwane przez Winnetou i jego ojca Górą Nuggetów, zniknęły wkrótce za nami, ustępując miejsca płaskiej prerii, pokrytej krzewami, a potem trawą, z początku zieloną, a dalej zeschłą. Siady były wyraźne. Santer jechał szybko, więc kopyta jego konia odbijały się silnie. O zmierzchu zsiedliśmy z koni i ruszyliśmy za tropem piechotą, ponieważ w ten sposób widzieliśmy go dokładniej. Tak szliśmy dopóty, dopóki nie straciliśmy go zupełnie z oczu. Zatrzymaliśmy się na szczęście w miejscu, gdzie było trochę zieleni. Konie puściliśmy na paszę i otuliwszy się kocami, ułożyliśmy się do snu. Noc była bardzo chłodna. Zauważyłem, że towarzysze budzili się z tego powodu kilkakrotnie. Ja i bez zimna nie mógłbym zasnąć. Gwałtowna śmierć Inczu-czuny i jego córki nie pozwalała mi zamknąć oczu, a ilekroć je zamknąłem, widziałem oboje leżących w kałuży krwi i słyszałem ostatnie słowa Nszo-czi. Wyrzucałem sobie, że nie okazywałem jej więcej serdeczności i że w owej rozmowie z jej ojcem nie wyraziłem się inaczej. Wydawało mi się, jak gdybym wpędził ją tym w objęcia śmierci. Nad ranem zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej. Wstałem i zacząłem chodzić, aby się rozgrzać. Sam Hawkens spostrzegł to i zapytał: - Zmarzliście, szanowny sir? winniście byli zabrać z sobą na Zachód flaszkę do grzania. Greenhorny zwykły przecież nosić się z takimi rzeczami. Ja chwalę sobie moją starą bluzę; nie przebije jej ani strzała Indianina, ani zimno. Czy wam jej pożyczyć? Hi! hi! hi! Z powodu zimna pobudzili się wszyscy przed świtem. Skoro tylko można było rozpoznać ślady, pojechaliśmy dalej. Konie dobrze wypoczęły, a że w nocy trochę przeziębły, więc rwały dzielnie naprzód, ponieważ bieg je rozgrzewał. Znajdowaliśmy się wciąż jeszcze na prerii, która stawała się falista. Na grzbietach wzniesień trawa była zeschła i twarda, a w dolinach zielona i miękka. Tu i ówdzie lśniła kałuża, gdzie zatrzymywaliśmy się, by napoić konie. Około dwunastej trop, wiodący dotychczas w kierunku wschodnim, skręcił trochę ku południu. Ujrzawszy to Sam Hawkens przybrał minę frasobliwą. Gdy go zapytałem o przyczynę, rzekł: - Jeśli jest tak, jak przypuszczam, to trud nasz będzie daremny. - Dlaczego? - To lis. Jedzie prawdopodobnie do Keiowehów. - Tego chyba nie zrobi! - Czemu? Czy powinien może z miłości dla was stanąć na środku prerii i dać się złapać za kołnierz? Co myślicie! On dokłada wszelkich starań, aby się ocalić. Miał chyba oczy otwarte i widział, że nasze konie są lepsze od jego. Przypuszcza więc, że wkrótce go dościgniemy, i wpadł na dobry pomysł schronienia się u Keiowehów. - A czy go przyjmą przyjaźnie? - Nie wątpię o tym ani przez chwilę. Wystarczy, by powiedział, że zastrzelił Inczu-czunę i Nszo-czi, a powitają go radośnie. Starajmy się usilnie dopędzić go jeszcze przed wieczorem. - Jak dawny jest waszym zdaniem ten znaleziony dzisiaj trop? - To nieważne. Santer jechał tą drogą w nocy, a więc musimy zaczekać, aż dojedziemy do miejsca, w którym odpoczywał. Wtedy zobaczymy, ile godzin upłynęło od czasu, gdy zostawił ślad dzisiejszy. Im dłużej wypoczywał, tym szybciej go dopadniemy. Około południa ujrzeliśmy miejsce, gdzie Santer się zatrzymał. Koń jego leżał jakiś czas, bo był znużony, co można było poznać także po śladach. Sam jeździec musiał być niemniej wyczerpany, gdyż oceniliśmy, że nowy ślad pochodził sprzed niespełna dwóch godzin. Z tego wywnioskowaliśmy, że spał dłużej, niż zamierzył. Ten czas, o który wyprzedził nas jadąc nocą, odzyskaliśmy teraz, a nawet byliśmy o jakieś pół godziny bliżej niż na początku pościgu. Trop skręcał jeszcze bardziej na południe. Santer chciał widocznie opuścić okolice Kanadianu i zbliżyć się ku rzece Red River. Pozwoliliśmy koniom chwilę odsapnąć i postanowiliśmy ująć go, o ile możności, jeszcze przed wieczorem. Po południu jechaliśmy znowu przez zieloną prerię, potem natknęliśmy się nawet na zarośla. Ścisłe badanie śladów pouczyło nas, że ścigany był tu zaledwie przed pół godziną. Widnokrąg, rozpościerający się przed nami, przybierał ciemną barwę. - To las - objaśnił Sam. - Przypuszczam, w dojeżdżamy do jakiegoś dopływu północnego ramienia rzeki. Wolałbym prerię, bo to byłoby dla nas korzystniejsze. Tak, to byłoby dla nas korzystniejsze, bo na sawannach widziało się wszystko przed sobą, a w lesie łatwo było wpaść na jakąś zasadzkę. Wobec pośpiechu, z jakim jechaliśmy, nie podobna było badać teren, przez który mieliśmy przejeżdżać. Sam miał słuszność. Przybyliśmy niebawem nad małą rzeczkę, w której jednak nie było płynącej wody, tylko tu i ówdzie kałuże w zagłębieniach. Na brzegach rosły krzaki i drzewa. Nie był to właściwy las, tylko większe lub mniejsze grupy drzew w rozmaitych odstępach od obu brzegów. Przed samym wieczorem znaleźliśmy się już tak blisko ściganego, że mógł nam się ukazać w każdej chwili. To zwiększyło naszą gorliwość. Ja pędziłem sam na przedzie, ponieważ mój deresz trzymał się najdzielniej, a także dlatego, że skłaniał mnie do tego jakiś wewnętrzny pęd. Widziałem w duszy pomordowanych i chciałem ująć mordercę. Nie była to ani złość, ani żądza zemsty, lecz silne pragnienie ukarania zbrodniarza. Przejeżdżaliśmy przez jedno ze skupisk drzew rosnących na lewym brzegu. Dotarłszy do ostatnich, zobaczyłem, że trop skręca w dół do wyschłego łożyska. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, aby zawiadomić o tym jadących za mną towarzyszy - i to było dla nas prawdziwe szczęście. Czekając na nich przez kilka chwil, rzuciłem okiem wzdłuż łożyska i odkryłem coś, co zmusiło mnie do jak najszybszego cofnięcia się ze skraju lasku. O pięćset kroków od tego miejsca, ale już na przeciwległym brzegu, ujrzałem las. Pod tym lasem Indianie przepędzali konie. Dostrzegłem pale wbite w ziemię i powiązane rzemieniami, na których wisiało mięso. Gdybym się wysunął jeszcze choć na długość konia, Indianie by mnie zobaczyli. Zsiadłem z konia i pokazałem naszym ludziom. rozgrywającą się przed nami scenę. - Keiowehowie! - rzekł jeden z Apaczów. - Tak, Keiowehowie - potwierdził Sam. - Diabeł widocznie bardzo lubi tego Santera, skoro jeszcze w ostatniej chwili użycza mu pomocy. Ale wyciągnąłem już po niego swoje dziesięć palców i mimo wszystko nie ujdzie nam! - To niewielki oddział Keiowehów - zauważyłem. - Hm! Widzimy tylko tych, którzy są po tej stronie lasu, ale niewątpliwie są i inni po tamtej stronie. Byli na polowaniu i przyrządzają sobie mięso. - Co zrobimy, Samie? Czy zawrócimy i cofniemy snę? - Ani mi się śni! Tu zostaniemy. - Ale to niebezpieczne! - Bynajmniej. - Przecież może tu nadejść któryś z czerwonoskórych! - Nawet mu przez myśl nie przejdzie. Po pierwsze, są na drugim brzegu, a po wtóre, ściemni się zaraz, a o tej porze nie oddalają się od obozu. - Ale im ostrożniej, tym lepiej! - A im trwożliwiej, tym bardziej po greenhornowsku! Zapewniam was, że przed Keiowehami jesteśmy tu tak bezpieczni jak w Nowym Jorku. Oni tu nie przyjdą, ale za to my ich odwiedzimy. Muszę dostać w ręce tego Santera, żebym go miał zabrać spomiędzy tysiąca Keiowehów! - Robicie dzisiaj to, za co mnie zawsze ganicie: jesteście nierozważni. - Jak? Co? Nierozważny? Sam Hawkens nierozważny? Śmiać mi się chce, hi! hi! hi! Tego mi jeszcze nikt nie zarzucił! Sir, nie znacie zazwyczaj trwogi, idziecie z nożem na szarego niedźwiedzia; skądże dziś ta bojaźliwość? - To nie bojaźliwość, lecz ostrożność. Jesteśmy za blisko wrogów. - Za blisko? Śmieszne! Myślę nawet, że zbliżymy się do nich jeszcze bardziej. Zaczekajcie no, aż się ściemnił Sam Hawkens był dzisiaj inny niż zwykle. Śmierć "pięknej, miłej, dobrej czerwonej miss" tak go oburzyła, że pragnął zemsty, a ponieważ Stone i Parker go popierali, nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Spętaliśmy konie i usiedliśmy, aby zaczekać do wieczora. Keiowehowie zachowywali się tak, jakby im nic nie groziło. Jeździli lub biegali po otwartej przestrzeni, nawoływali się i poczynali sobie tak, jakby się znajdowali u siebie, w dobrze pilnowanej wsi indiańskiej. - Wszak widzicie, jak dalece niczego nie przeczuwają - rzekł Sam. - Nie trapi ich żadne podejrzenie. - Jeśli się nie mylicie! - Sam Hawkens nigdy się nie myli! - Pshaw! Mógłbym wam dowieść czegoś wręcz przeciwnego. Ja mam przeczucie, że Keiowehowie udają. - Przeczucie? Tylko stare baby miewają przeczucia. Pamiętajcie o tym, szanowny sir! W jakim zresztą celu udawaliby? - Aby nas zwabić. - To zbyteczne, bo my i bez wabienia do nich pójdziemy. - Czy przypuszczacie, że Santer jest u nich? - Naturalnie! Przybywszy na to miejsce, zobaczył ich i przeszedł do nich przez wyschnięte koryto rzeki. - A czy sądzicie, że powiedział im o tym, co się stało i dlaczego się do nich chroni? - Co za pytanie! Oczywiście, że tego przed nimi nie zataił! - W takim razie zawiadomił ich także, że pościg jest prawdopodobnie bardzo blisko. - Możliwe i to. - Wobec tego dziwię się, że nie zachowują żadnych środków ostrożności. - Nie ma się czemu dziwić. Uważają za niemożliwe, by ta bliskość, o której mówicie, była tak znaczna, i oczekują nas jutro. Skoro się ściemni, zakradnę się tam i przypatrzę się całej historii. Potem zdecydujemy, co robić. Muszę dostać w ręce tego Santera! - Dobrze, to i ja pójdę! - To niepotrzebne. - Ja uważam to wprost za konieczne. - Sam Hawkens nie potrzebuje pomocników na zwiadach. Nie wezmę was z sobą. Znam was i wasz bezcelowy humanitaryzm. Chcecie zapewne ocalić życie temu mordercy? - Ani mi się śni! - Nie udawajcie! - Mówię, jak myślę. Ja także chciałbym pochwycić żywcem Santera i oddać go Winnetou. Skoro się przekonam, że go nie ujmę żywego, poślę mu kulę w łeb. Bądźcie tego pewni. - Otóż to właśnie. Kulę w łeb! Zamierzacie i w tym wypadku nie dopuścić, by go zamęczono! Ja także jestem wrogiem takich okrutnych straceń, ale temu opryszkowi życzę z całego serca męczeńskiej śmierci. Pochwycimy go i zabierzemy do Winnetou. Muszę się wpierw dowiedzieć, ilu jest Keiowehów, gdyż nie ulega wątpliwości, że jest ich więcej, niż tu widzimy. Wolałem zamilknąć, gdyż jego słowa obudziły podejrzliwość w Apaczach. Pamiętali, że wstawiałem się za Rattlerem, przypuszczali więc, że i teraz żywię podobne zamiary wobec Santera. Udałem, że stosuję się do woli Sama, i rozciągnąłem się obok konia na ziemi. Słońce zaszło już i zapadł zmrok. U Keiowehów zapalono kilka ognisk, których płomienie buchały wysoko. Ostrożni czerwonoskórzy nigdy tak nie postępują, więc utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że postanowili nas zwabić. Swoim zachowaniem starali się nas upewnić, że nic nie wiedzą o naszej obecności, a tym samym skłonić nas do ataku. Gdybyśmy to uczynili, wpadlibyśmy im w otwarte ramiona. Gdy tak rozmyślałem wydało mi się, że słyszę za sobą szelest. Nie mógł go wywołać nikt z nas, gdyż za mną nie było nikogo, ja bowiem zająłem miejsce na samym kraju. Zacząłem nadsłuchiwać. Szmer się powtórzył. Usłyszałem go wyraźnie i rozpoznałem. Było to tak, jakby ktoś rozsuwał cicho gałązki, na których wisiały zeschłe liście, lub wyciągał źdźbła z wiązki słomy. Gałązka musiała być pokryta kolcami, gdyż szmer powtarzał się w stałych odstępach, jakby od kolca do kolca. Ta okoliczność naprowadziła mnie natychmiast na myśl, gdzie należy szukać przyczyny szmeru. Za mną, pomiędzy trzema blisko siebie stojącymi drzewami, rósł krzak ożyn, a ktoś poruszał jedną jego gałęzią. Mogło tam siedzieć jakieś małe zwierzę, ale położenie nasze nakazywało ostrożność. Nie była wszak wykluczona obecność człowieka, należało więc to zbadać, przekonać się. W tej ciemności? Chociażby! Wspomniałem już, że po drugiej stronie płonęły u Keiowehów ogniska, których blask nie padał wprawdzie aż tutaj, pozwalał jednak widzieć każdy przedmiot znajdujący się w zasięgu wzroku. Aby obejrzeć ten krzak ożyn, musiałem przedostać się niepostrzeżenie na drugą jego stronę. Wstałem więc i odszedłem powoli, ale nie w kierunku krzaka. Odszedłszy dość daleko, zawróciłem i zbliżyłem się do lasku z właściwej strony. Będąc już zupełnie blisko, położyłem się na ziemi i zacząłem się czołgać ku ożynom tak, że moi ludzie mnie nie zauważyli. Krzak miałem już przed sobą, mogłem go dosięgnąć ręką, a za nim po przeciwnej stronne płonęły dwa ognie. Do kilku miejsc można było zajrzeć, ale na ogół krzak był bardzo gęsty. Wtem usłyszałem znowu szmer, i to nie ze środka krzaka, lecz z boku. Doczołgałem się tam i istotnie ujrzałem to, czego się spodziewałem. Siedział tam Indianin, który starał się teraz wydostać. Jego ruchy musiały wywoływać szmer, który usiłował rozłożyć na poszczególne odstępy czasu. Dokonywał też tego naprawdę po mistrzowsku, gdyż zamiast jednego głośnego szelestu następowały po sobie w minutowych odstępach ciche trzaski. Dosłyszałem je tylko dlatego, że leżałem bardzo blisko; gdyby nie to, sztuczka by mu się udała. Całe jego ciało było już wolne, a tylko jedno ramię wraz z ręką, szyją i głową tkwiło jeszcze w krzaku. Podsunąłem się ku niemu tak, że znalazłem się za jego plecami. Indianin, wydobywając się coraz bardziej, uwolnił już barki, szyję, głowę i miał jeszcze wyciągnąć rękę. Wtem ja, podniósłszy się na kolanach, pochwyciłem go lewą ręką za szyję i uderzyłem prawą pięścią w głowę trzy razy tak, że padł bez ruchu. - Co to było? - zapytał Sam. - Czyście nic nie słyszeli? - Tupnął koń Old Shatterhanda - odrzekł Dick. - Jego nie ma. Gdzie on może być? Nie palnie chyba jakiego głupstwa! - Głupstwa? On? Nie popełnił jeszcze żadnego i nie popełni nigdy. - Oho! On to potrafi. Zakradnie się do Keiowehów, aby ich zaalarmować i ocalić życie temu Santerowi! - Nie, tego on nie zrobi. Raczej zadławi mordercę, niż go wypuści. Śmierć zamordowanych bardzo go dotknęła. Chyba to zauważyłeś. - Możliwe, ale nie wezmę go ze sobą, gdy będę się zakradał do Keiowehów, on mi się tam na nic nie przyda. Chcę ich policzyć, obejrzeć to miejsce, a potem naradzimy się, jak na nich napaść. On, jakkolwiek greenhorn, często się sprawia wcale dobrze, ale nie dokaże tego, żeby przy takich ogniach zbliżyć się do obozu Keiowehów. Wiedzą, że mamy nadejść, są więc ostrożni i będą uszu nadstawiać tak, że zdoła ich podpatrzyć tylko stary westman, Old Shatterhanda zobaczyliby i dosłyszeli natychmiast. Na to wstałem, podszedłem doń szybko i rzekłem: - Mylicie się, kochany Samie! Warn się zdaje, że mnie nie ma, a tymczasem ja jestem. Umiem się skradać, czy nie? - Do stu piorunów! - zawołał. - Jesteście tu rzeczywiście? Nie zauważyliśmy was wcale! - To znaczy, że brak wam tego, o brak czego mnie posądzacie. Nie wiecie w ogóle, że oprócz mnie są tu jeszcze inni ludzie. - Któż taki? Kogo macie na myśli? - Idźcie tam do krzaka ożynu, a zobaczycie. Sam wstał i poszedł za moją wskazówką. - Halo! - rzekł. - Tu leży Indianin! Skąd się wziął? - Niech wam to powie! - Ależ on nie żyje! - Nie. Ogłuszyłem go tylko. - Gdzież to? Chyba nie tutaj. Nie było was, zapewne zaskoczyliście go gdzieś, uderzyliście tak, jak wy to umiecie, i potem przynieśliście go tutaj. - Nie, jesteście w błędzie! Leżał ukryty w ożynach i ja go zauważyłem. Kiedy wysuwał się, by odejść, uderzyłem go w głowę. Wy usłyszeliście to uderzenie, bo pytaliście o nie i wzięliście je za tupnięcie mojego konia. - Do wszystkich diabłów, to się zgadza! Więc był istotnie, siedział w krzaku i słyszał wszystko, co mówiliśmy do siebie! Co za nieszczęście wynikłoby z tego dla nas, gdyby mu się udało ujść niepostrzeżenie! Jak to dobrze, że go unieszkodliwiliście, jeśli się nie mylę. Zwiążcie go i zakneblujcie! Ale dlaczego on nie został po tamtej stronie ze swymi ludźmi? Co miał tu do roboty? Musiał tu chyba być już przed nami? - Pytacie się w ten sposób, a innych nazywacie greenhornami! To przecież prawdziwie greenhornowskie pytanie! Oczywiście, że był tutaj przed nami. Keiowehowie wiedzieli, że nadejdziemy, przypuszczali, że podążymy śladem Santera i że się tu pojawimy. Chcieli nas przyjąć, aby zaś nie stracić stosownego momentu, postawili tu strażnika, który miał ich zawiadomić o naszym zbliżaniu się. Ponieważ jednak jechaliśmy zbyt prędko albo może dlatego, że niedobrze uważał, albo wreszcie z tego powodu, że przybył tu właśnie w chwili, kiedy nadeszliśmy z drugiej strony, zaskoczyliśmy go i musiał się ukryć w ożynach. - Mógł przecież umknąć na drugą stronę do swoich! - Brakło mu już na to czasu, bo mogliśmy go zobaczyć w biegu i odgadlibyśmy, że dzięki jego ostrzeżeniu Keiowehowie są przygotowani na nasze przybycie. Kto wie zresztą, czy nie postanowił już z góry ukryć się tutaj, by nas podsłuchać. - Wszystko to bardzo prawdopodobne. Szczęście, że go mamy w ręku! Teraz będzie się musiał wyspowiadać i przyznać do wszystkiego. - Nie zdradzi niczego. Nic z niego nie wydobędziecie. - Możliwe. Nie potrzebujemy też zbytnio się trudzić. Wiemy bez niego, o co idzie, a czego Jeszcze nie wiemy dotychczas, o tym dowiemy się wkrótce, gdyż udam się teraz na tamtą stronę. - Może po to, aby już na tę nie wrócić! - Czemu? - Bo was Keiowehowie zatrzymają. Sami mówiliście o trudnościach skradania się przy tak licznych i jasnych ogniach. - Tak, dla was to byłoby bardzo trudne, ale nie dla mnie. Dlatego stanie się tak, jak powiedziałem: ja pójdę na drugą stronę, a wy tu zostaniecie. Wygłosił te słowa tonem tak stanowczym i rozkazującym, że czułem się zmuszony mu odpowiedzieć: - Jesteście dziś jakby przemienieni, Samie! Nie sądzicie chyba, że wolno wam mi rozkazywać? A może jednak? - Oczywiście, że tak sądzę. - W takim razie muszę wam po przyjacielsku oświadczyć, że się mylicie. Jako surweyor, mam stanowisko wyższe od was, gdyż odkomenderowano was nam tylko do obrony. Wiecie też, że za zgodą całego szczepu Inczu-czuna zamianował mnie wodzem. Rozpatrujcie więc swój stosunek do mnie, z której strony wam się podoba, ale ja jestem zawsze nad wami i mam prawo rozkazywać. - Gadanie żadnego wodza nic mnie nie obchodzi - stwierdził. - Poza tym jestem starym westmanem, a tymczasem wy jesteście greenhornem i moim uczniem, O tym nie powinniście zapominać, jeśli nie chcecie narazić się na nazwę niewdzięcznika. Tak będzie, jak powiedziałem. Ja teraz pójdę, a wy tu zostaniecie! Poszedł istotnie. Apacze zaczęli szemrać, a Stone rzekł z niechęcią: - On dzisiaj rzeczywiście jest zupełnie inny niż zawsze. Wam zarzucił niewdzięczność! Powinniśmy wam dziękować, gdyż bez was nie żylibyśmy już dawno. Czy on wam także kiedy życie ocalił? - Dajcie mu spokój! - odpowiedziałem.- To dzielny człowiek, a jego dzisiejsze wystąpienie przemawia raczej na jego korzyść. To wściekłość z powodu śmierci Inczu-czuny i Nszoczi! Nie będę mu, co prawda, posłuszny i pójdę także do Keiowehów. W rozdrażnieniu, w jakim się teraz znajduje, może się porwać na coś, czego by nie zrobił kiedy indziej. Zostańcie tu, dopóki nie wrócę, i nie odchodźcie, choćbyście nawet słyszeli strzały. -Tylko gdybyście usłyszeli mój głos, pośpieszcie mi z pomocą. Zostawiłem rusznicę tak samo jak Sam swoją Liddy i oddaliłem się. Spostrzegłem, że Hawkens wprost od nas poszedł przez łożysko rzeki; chciał się zatem skradać po drugiej stronie. Uważając to za niewłaściwe, postanowiłem postąpić inaczej. Keiowehowie wiedzieli, ze należało nas szukać w górze rzeki, i tam też zwrócili swoją uwagę. Hawkens postąpił błędnie, zbliżając się do nich z tamtej strony. Postanowiłem podejść ich od strony przeciwnej. W tym celu poszedłem w dół rzeki, trzymając się tak daleko od brzegu, żeby mnie nie dosięgnął blask ognia, aż do miejsca gdzie po drugiej stronie kończył się lasek. Tam już ognisk nie było, a drzewa zasłaniały blask płomieni. Panowała tu ciemność, tak że mogłem niepostrzeżenie zejść do łożyska i wydostać się na drugi brzeg. Znalazłszy się pod drzewami, położyłem się na ziemi i poczołgałem naprzód. Paliło się osiem ognisk, więcej zatem, niż było potrzeba, gdyż naliczyłem wszystkiego czterdziestu Indian. Zapalili je więc tylko po to, aby nam pokazać, gdzie obozują. Keiowehowie siedzieli pod drzewami w grupach i trzy mali w rękach strzelby gotowe do strzału. Biada nam, gdybyśmy wpadli w tę pułapkę, zresztą zastawioną tak widocznie i głupio, że mogli w nią wpaść tylko zupełnie niedoświadczeni ludzie! Konie Indian pasły się na otwartej prerii. Chętnie podsłuchałbym jedną z tych grup, o ile możności tę, przy której znajdował się dowódca, bo tam najpewniej można było zasięgnąć potrzebnych wiadomości. Ale gdzie szukać dowódcy? Chyba tam, gdzie był Santer. Zacząłem się sunąć od drzewa do drzewa, aby go wyszukać. Po jakimś czasie zobaczyłem go wśród czterech Indian, z których żaden jednak nie miał oznaki wodza. Było to zresztą zbyteczne, gdyż wedle zwyczaju czerwonoskórych najstarszy z nich musiał być wodzem. Nie mogłem niestety przyczołgać się na taką odległość, na jaką bym chciał, bo las nie miał podszycia, które by mnie zasłoniło, ale kilka drzew stało tak blisko siebie, że tworzyły jaką taką osłonę. Ponieważ paliło się osiem ognisk, każde drzewo rzucało po kilka cieni i półcieni, które chwiejąc się w różne strony nadawały laskowa niesamowity wygląd. Na moje szczęście czerwonoskórzy rozmawiali głośno, gdyż wcale nie zamierzali się kryć; chodziło im właśnie to, żebyśmy ich nie tylko widzieli, lecz i słyszeli. Dostałem się do zacienionego miejsca i zatrzymałem się w nim, może o dwieście kroków od Santera, który opowiadał o Górze Nuggetów i wzywał czerwonoskórych, ażeby się tam udali wraz z nim po skarby. - Czy mój biały brat zna miejsce, gdzie można by je znaleźć? - zapytał najstarszy z Indian. - Nie. Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, ale Apacze za prędko powrócili. Spodziewaliśmy się, że zatrzymają się tam, dopóki nie zdołamy ich podpatrzyć. - W takim razie daremne są wszelkie poszukiwania, choćby nawet dziesięć razy po stu ludzi udało się tam w tym celu. Czerwoni mężowie umieją doskonale uczynić takie miejsca niewidocznymi. Ponieważ jednak mój biały brat zastrzelił największego z naszych wrogów i jego córkę, zrobimy mu tę przysługę, że pojedziemy tam z nim i pomożemy mu szukać. Przedtem jednak musimy pojmać ścigających, a potem zabić Winnetou. - Winnetou? Wszak on będzie z nimi! - Nie, on nie może opuścić teraz swoich zmarłych i zatrzyma przy sobie większą część wojowników, a mniejszą poprowadzi ten biały pies, Old Shatterhand, który zgruchotał kolana naszemu wodzowi. Ten oddział dziś pokonamy. - A potem podążymy ku Górze Nuggetów, aby uśmiercić Winnetou i poszukać złota! - Nie może być tak, jak mój brat myśli. Winnetou musi pochować ojca i córkę, w tym przeszkodzić mu nie wolno, bo Wielki Duch nie przebaczyłby nam tego. Napadniemy na niego dopiero po pogrzebie. On nie pojedzie już teraz do miast bladych twarzy, lecz powróci do domu. Potem urządzimy zasadzkę albo zwabimy go tak jak Old Shatterhanda, który tu na pewno przybędzie. Czekam tylko na powrót zwiadowcy ukrytego po drugiej stronie. Straże, wystawione daleko, także nie doniosły mi jeszcze o niczym. Ostatnie słowa mówcy przestraszyły mnie bardzo. Przed laskiem były straże! Co będzie, jeśli Sam Hawkens ich nie spostrzeże? Ledwo to pomyślałem, usłyszałem kilka krótkich okrzyków. Dowódca zerwał się i jął nadsłuchiwać. Reszta Keiowehów zamilkła także, nadstawiwszy uszu. Wtem zbliżyła się od lasku grupa złożona z czterech czerwonoskórych, wlokących z sobą białego, który bronił się, lecz bezskutecznie. Nie był wprawdzie skrępowany, ale czterej zwycięzcy trzymali go w szachu czterema nożami. Jeńcem był mój nieostrożny Sam! Postanowiłem natychmiast, że nie zostawię go w niewoli, choćbym miał to przypłacić życiem. - Sam Hawkens!- zawołał poznawszy go Santer.- Dobry wieczór, sir! Nie spodziewaliście się chyba zobaczyć się tutaj ze mną? - Łotrze, zbóju, morderco! - odrzekł mu nieustraszony człowieczek chwytając go za gardło. - Dobrze, że cię mam, otrzymasz teraz nagrodę, jeśli się nie mylę! Napadnięty bronił się, czerwonoskórzy przyskoczyli i oderwali Sama. Powstało zamieszanie, z którego czym prędzej skorzystałem. Wziąłem do rąk oba rewolwery i rzuciłem się w sam środek Indian. - Old Shatterhand! - krzyknął Santer i uciekł ze strachu. Posłałem za nim dwie kule, które go jednak nie dosięgły, resztę strzałów dałem do Indian, którzy się też cofnęli. - Precz stąd! A wy trzymajcie się mnie! - zawołałem do Sama. Zdawało się, że czerwonoskórzy z przerażenia stracili zdolność do ruchu. Stali jak skamieniali, chociaż do nich strzelałem, umyślnie zresztą w taki sposób, aby ich nie zabić. Chwyciłem Sama za rękę i pociągnąłem go z sobą przez lasek na dół w łożysko rzeki. Wszystko to odbyło się tak prędko, że od mego ataku upłynęła zaledwie minuta. - Niech to wszyscy diabli, nadeszliście w sam czas - rzekł Sam, kiedy zeszliśmy na dół. - Te draby mnie... - Nie gadajcie, lecz chodźcie za mną! - przerwałem mu, puszczając jego rękę i zwracając się w prawo w dół rzeki, bo należało przede wszystkim odejść od owego lasku na odległość strzału. Teraz dopiero zaskoczeni i osłupiali czerwonoskórzy przyszli do siebie. Zawyli za nami tak, że zagłuszyli odgłos kroków Sama. Zabrzmiały przeraźliwe okrzyki, huknęły strzały i nastąpił piekielny hałas. Dlaczego nie umykałem w górę rzeki ku obozowi, lecz w odwrotnym kierunku? Z bardzo prostego powodu. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że czerwonoskórzy nie mogli nas widzieć, bo w łożysku rzeki było ciemno, nadto z tej przyczyny, że pobiegli zapewne w górę, spodziewając się nas w tamtej stronie, a my śpiesząc w dół, byliśmy dość bezpieczni. Mogliśmy potem łukiem dostać się do obozu. Kiedy mi się wydało, że odbiegłem już dość daleko, zatrzymałem się na chwilę. Wycie czerwonoskórych rozlegało się wciąż jeszcze, ale w miejscu, w którym stałem, nic się nie poruszało. - Samie! - zawołałem stłumionym głosem. Odpowiedzi nie było. - Samie, czy umie słyszycie? - spytałem głośniej. Nie odpowiedział i teraz. Gdzież on się podział? Szedł przecież za mną. Uciekaliśmy przez zeschły, popękany namuł i głębokie kałuże. Dobyłem zza pasa naboje, nabiłem ponownie rewolwery i zawróciłem wolnym krokiem, aby poszukać Sama. Piekielny hałas Keiowehów brzmiał jeszcze ciągle, ale mimo to zbliżałem się do nich coraz bardziej, dopóki nie znalazłem się znowu w tym miejscu pod laskiem, gdzie wezwałem Sama, aby szedł za mną. Poszukiwanie moje nie odniosło skutku. Sam był widocznie innego zdania i puścił się od razu na drugi brzeg, nie zważając na moje słowa. Ale tam w blasku ognisk nie tylko wystawił się Keiowehom na widok, lecz naraził także na ich kule. Jakże nierozważny okazał się ten mały, a tak uparty człeczyna! Zląkłem się znów o niego. Oddalałem się na powrót od lasku tak, że nie można było mnie dostrzec, i pobiegłem okrężną drogą do naszego obozu. Tam zastałem wszystkich bardzo wzburzonych. Czerwoni i biali towarzysze cisnęli się do mnie, a Dick Stone zawołał głosem pełnym wyrzutu: - Sir, dlaczego zabroniliście nam iść za sobą nawet, gdyby padły tam strzały? Czekaliśmy naprawdę z upragnieniem na wasze wołanie. Dzięki Bogu, że wy jesteście przynajmniej już tutaj, i to cali i zdrowi, jak widzę! - Gdzie Sam? Nie ma go tutaj? - spytałem. - Tutaj? Jak możecie tak pytać? Czyż nie widzieliście, co się z nim stało? - Cóż takiego? - Czekaliśmy spokojnie, kiedyście nas opuścili. W jakiś czas potem usłyszeliśmy okrzyki czerwonoskórych i znowu wszystko ucichło. Wtem huknęło kilka strzałów rewolwerowych, a wkrótce potem rozległo się okropne wycie. Następnie padło kilka strzałów ze strzelb i ujrzeliśmy Sama. - Gdzie? - Tam na dole przy lasku, ale już na tym brzegu. - Tak też myślałem. Sam był dzisiaj tak nierozważny jak nigdy jeszcze. Cóż dalej? - Biegł do nas, ale tuż za nim pędziło mnóstwo Keiowehów, którzy go doścignęli i pochwycili. Widzieliśmy to wyraźnie, bo ogniska palą się jasno. Chcieliśmy pójść mu na pomoc. Zanim jednak zdołaliśmy dobiec do tego miejsca, wrogowie przeszli wraz z nim przez łożysko i zniknęli między drzewami. Mieliśmy wielką ochotę udać się za nimi i odbić Sama, ale pamiętaliśmy o waszym zakazie i zaniechaliśmy tego. - Zrobiliście bardzo rozsądnie, gdyż w jedenastu nie dokazalibyście niczego, tylko stracili życie. - Ale co my poczniemy, sir? Sam pojmany! - Niestety, a to po raz wtóry. - Wtóry? - zawołał zdumiony. - Tak. Po pierwszym razie wydobyłem go na wolność. Gdyby szedł za mną, stałby tu teraz tak samo jak ja, ale on dziś robi wszystko po swojemu. Opowiedziałem im, co się stało, a gdy skończyłem, odezwał się Will Parker: - W takim razie nie wasza wina, sir! Zrobiliście o wiele więcej, niżby zrobił ktokolwiek inny na waszym miejscu. Hawkens sam wpakował się w ten bigos, ale mimo to nie możemy go tam zostawić! - Nie, on musi wyleźć, ale będzie to trudniejsze niż za pierwszym razem. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Keiowehowie będą teraz lepiej uważali. - To pewne, ale może jednak uda się go odbić! - Hm! Wszystko możliwe, ale cóż wskóra dwunastu ludzi przeciwko pięćdziesięciu, i to oczekującym napadu... A jednak jest to prawdopodobnie jedyny środek, gdyż za dnia tym bardziej nie moglibyśmy odważyć się na atak. - Well! Uderzymy więc jeszcze tej nocy! - Powoli, powoli! Trzeba się nad tym zastanowić. - Rozważcie to, sir, ale pozwólcie mi tymczasem przekraść się na drugą stronę i zbadać, jak wygląda sytuacja. - Możecie to zrobić, ale później, gdy po jakimś czasie zmniejszy się czujność wrogów. Zresztą nie pójdziecie sami, bo ja będę wam towarzyszył i prawdopodobnie weźmiemy z sobą wszystkich. - Pięknie, bardzo dobrze, sir! Niech tak będzie. Wyprawa wszystkich pachnie napadem. Spełnimy naszą powinność. Ja biorę na siebie sześciu lub ośmiu Keiowehów, a Stone też mniej nie zechce. Prawda, mój stary Dicku? - Tak, zgadłeś, Willu! - odrzekł zapytany. - Nie dbam o liczbę, gdy chodzi o oswobodzenie Sama. Jest to zresztą stary wyga, ale miał dziś kiepski dzień. Istotnie, Samowi tego dnia szczęście nie dopisało. Zacząłem rozmyślać, jakby go uwolnić. Mogłem narazić własne życie, ale nie miałem prawa wystawiać na szwank życia Apaczów. Przypuszczałem zresztą, że może uda się łatwiej i z mniejszym niebezpieczeństwem osiągnąć cel podstępem, ale to mogło się okazać dopiero później, po przekradnięciu się na drugą stronę. Postanowiłem zabrać z sobą Apaczów na wypadek, gdyby okazał się korzystny nagły atak. Musieliśmy zaczekać, gdyż po drugiej stronie panował jeszcze wielki ruch. Wnet jednak uspokoiło się zupełnie, a ciszę przerywały tylko silne, donośne uderzenia tomahawków. To czerwonoskórzy rąbali drzewo; widocznie zamierzali utrzymać ognie do rana. Potem ustały także odgłosy toporów. Gwiazdy wskazywały północ, czas już było przystąpić do dzieła. Najpierw dobrze przywiązaliśmy konie, które postanowiliśmy zostawić, po czym jeszcze raz obejrzałem więzy i kneble pojmanego Keioweha. Następnie opuściliśmy obóz i ruszyliśmy tą samą drogą, którą szedłem poprzednio. Stanąwszy poniżej lasku w łożysku rzeki, kazałem Apaczom pod komendą Dicka Stone'a zatrzymać się unikając wszelkiego szmeru. Potem udałem się z Willem Parkerem cicho ku drzewom. Wydostawszy się na brzeg, położyliśmy się na ziemi i jęliśmy nadsłuchiwać. Dokoła panowała grobowa cisza. Pełzaliśmy powoli naprzód. Osiem ognisk biło wciąż jeszcze w górę płomieniami. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegłem, że ponarzucano w nie całe stosy grubych konarów. Poczołgaliśmy się więc zwolna naprzód, lecz nie ujrzeliśmy nikogo. Wkrótce przekonaliśmy się, że w lasku nie było ani jednego Keioweha. - Odeszli, rzeczywiście odeszli potajemnie! - rzeki zdziwiony Parker. - A mimo to podsycili ogniska! - Aby zamaskować swój odwrót. Myśleli, że tymi ogniami utrzymają nas w mniemaniu, że są jeszcze ciągle tutaj. - Ale dokąd odeszli? I czy na zawsze? - Przypuszczam, gdyż Sam jest dla nich cenną zdobyczą, którą chcą zabezpieczyć. Ale kto wie, czy nie knują czegoś. - Co takiego? - Napaść na nas po tamtej stronie tak, jak my uderzyliśmy na nich tutaj. - Do pioruna, to możliwe! Musimy temu czym prędzej zapobiec, sir! - Tak, musimy przejść i zabezpieczyć konie, choćby się to później miało okazać zbyteczne. Zeszliśmy do Apaczów i pośpieszyliśmy do obozu, gdzie zastaliśmy wszystko w porządku. Ale Keiowehowie mogli podejść nas później, dosiedliśmy więc koni i pojechaliśmy dość daleko w głąb prerii, gdzie znowu rozłożyliśmy się obozem. Keiowehowie nie znaleźliby nas na dawnym miejscu i musieliby zaczekać do następnego dnia, by nas zobaczyć. Jeńca zabraliśmy oczywiście z sobą. Nie pozostawało już nic innego, jak uzbroić się w cierpliwość do rana. Kto mógł spać, spał, a kto nie, ten czuwał. Tak przeszła noc, a gdy rankiem zaczęło szarzeć, dosiedliśmy koni i wróciliśmy do naszego pierwszego obozu. Przekonaliśmy się, że nikogo tam w nocy nie było, nie zachodziła więc potrzeba opuszczania tego miejsca, ale ostrożność nie szkodzi. Potem udaliśmy się przez rzekę do obozu Keiowehów. Ogniska już się wypaliły i pozostały z nich tylko kupy popiołu jako jedyne znaki wczorajszego ożywienia. Zaczęliśmy badać ślady. Wiodły one od miejsca, gdzie stały konie; tu wszyscy Keiowehowie wsiedli na konie i odjechali w kierunku południowo-wschodnim. Porzucili widocznie zamiar wdawania się w walkę, która nie przyniosłaby im żadnego pożytku, skoro nie mogli już nas zaskoczyć. A Sam? Zabrali go z sobą, co nadzwyczajnie dotknęło Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera. Mnie także było serdecznie żal poczciwego człeczyny. Gotów byłem przedsięwziąć wszystko dla jego wyswobodzenia, choćby te kroki tylko w części podyktowane były rozsądkiem. - Jeśli go nie uwolnimy, będą go męczyli przy palu - biadał Dick Stone. - Nie - pocieszałem go. - My także mamy jeńca, a więc zakładnika. - Ale czy oni o tym wiedzą?! - Na pewno. Sam był tak mądry, że im to powiedział. Jak oni z nim, tak my postąpimy z naszym jeńcem. - Ależ my musimy pojechać za tymi Indianami, choćby nie wiem co się miało stać. - Nie. - Co? Chcecie go tak zostawić? - Także nie. - Jakżeż to się zgadza jedno z drugim? - Tak, że nie pozwolę się tym czerwonoskórym drabom wodzić za nos po sawannach. - Za nos? Nie rozumiem was. - Przypatrzcie się ich śladom! Kiedy zostawiane? - Jak się zdaje, przed północą. - Ja też tak myślę. Od tego czasu upłynęło około dziesięciu godzin. Czy sądzicie, że zdołamy to dzisiaj nadrobić? - Nie. - Albo jutro? - Także nie. - A dokąd waszym zdaniem odjechali? - Do swojej wsi. - Więc przybędą tam, zanim ich dościgniemy. Czy wyobrażacie sobie może, iż powinniśmy się zapuszczać w terytorium Keiowehów, aby napaść na ich wieś i wyswobodzić jednego jeńca? - To byłoby szaleństwem. - Pięknie! Ja też jestem tego samego zdania; nie pojedziemy więc za nimi. Na to Stone poskrobał się za uchem i mruknął bezradnie i ze złością: - Ależ Sam, Sam, Sam! Co będzie z naszym starym Samem? Przecież nie możemy go opuścić! - Nie, tego nie uczynimy; przeciwnie, uwolnimy go nawet. - A niech was diabeł porwie, sir! Ja nie umiem rozwiązywać takich zagadek. Raz mówicie, że nie pojedziemy za czerwonoskórymi, a za chwilę twierdzicie, że będziemy się starali uwolnić jeńca. To tak samo, jak gdybyście jednym tchem nazwali osła raz wielbłądem, a drugi raz małpą! Niech to rozumie, kto może. Ja tego nie pojmuję! - Wasz przykład wcale w tym wypadku nie jest stosowny. Keiowehowie nie udali się do swej wsi. - Nie? A dokąd? - Nie domyślacie się? - Nie. - Hm! I to mają być starzy, doświadczeni westmani! Wobec tego ja wolę greenhornów, którzy rozgryzają takie orzechy i nie łamią sobie na nich zębów! Czerwonoskórzy poszli na Górę Nuggetów. - Na... na... patrzcie go! Czy rzeczywiście? - Tak jest, bądźcie pewni. - Można by się tego istotnie po nich spodziewać! - Nie tylko spodziewam się tego, lecz twierdzę to zupełnie stanowczo. - Ależ im nie wolno przeszkadzać w pogrzebie! - Nie zamierzają też tego robić. Zaczekają na koniec. Są wrogo usposobieni do nas i do Apaczów i pragną zemsty. Przybycie Santera było im więc bardzo na rękę. Dowiedziawszy się o śmierci Inczu-czuny i jego córki, ucieszyli się bardzo. Jakże sobie życzą tego samego losu dla Winnetou! Obmyślili go także i dla nas, usłyszawszy od Santera, że go ścigamy. Byliśmy jednak ostrożni i, z wyjątkiem Sama, nie wpadliśmy w pułapkę. Teraz próbują inaczej. Udali, że jadą do wsi, myśląc, że to nas powstrzyma od pogoni. Przypuszczają, że powrócimy do Winnetou. Przejechawszy jednak kawałek drogi na południowy wschód i ściągnąwszy, gdy się nadarzy sposobność, jeszcze więcej wojowników, zwrócą się ku Górze Nuggetów, gdzie mają zamiar na nas napaść i wyciąć w pień. - Ładna rachuba, wcale ładna, ale my się postaramy, żeby wynik był inny! - Prawdopodobnie podsunął im to Santer, który chce skorzystać ze sposobności i zabrać stamtąd złoto. Jednym słowem, jestem pewien, że jest tak, jak mówię. No, chcecie jeszcze ścigać Keiowehów? - Ani myślę! Wasze obliczenie jest wprawdzie trochę ryzykowne, ale odkąd was znam, nie pomyliliście się jeszcze nigdy i zawsze mieliście słuszność. Przypuszczam, że będziecie ją mieli i teraz. Cóż ty na to, stary Willu? - Sądzę, że jest tak, jak powiada Old Shatterhand. Musimy natychmiast stąd ruszyć, aby ostrzec na czas Winnetou. Czy godzicie się, sir? - Owszem. - A czy jeńca zabierzemy z sobą? - Oczywiście. Przywiążemy go do Mary Sama, co mu nie będzie bardzo w smak. Załatwiwszy się z tym, wyruszymy natychmiast. Przedtem jednak musimy znaleźć w łożysku jakąś kałużę, aby napoić konie. W pół godziny potem byliśmy w drodze, oczywiście niezbyt zadowoleni z wyniku wyprawy. Zamiast pochwycić Santera, utraciliśmy Sama Hawkensa. Jeżeliby jednak moje przypuszczenie się sprawdziło, można by mieć pewną nadzieję, że uwolnimy Sama i pochwycimy Santera. Ścigając uprzednio Santera, musieliśmy naturalnie trzymać się jego tropu i kołowaliśmy, ponieważ zmienił on pierwotny kierunek i pojechał pod kątem rozwartym. Teraz postanowiłem ten kąt ściąć. Skutek był taki, że już przed południem stanęliśmy u wejścia do parowu prowadzącego na polanę, na której dokonano napadu i morderstwa. Zostawiliśmy konie w dolinie pod opieką jednego z Apaczów, a sami ruszyliśmy w górę. Na skraju polany stał strażnik, który powitał nas tylko lekkim ruchem ręki. Spostrzegliśmy na pierwszy rzut oka, że pozostałych dwudziestu Apaczów pracowało pilnie nad przygotowaniem pogrzebu dla wodza i jego córki. Mnóstwo wysmukłych drzew, ściętych tomahawkami, przeznaczono na rusztowanie. Oprócz tego leżały tam wielkie stosy kamieni, które ciągle jeszcze znoszono. Do robotników przyłączyli się od razu przybyli ze mną Apacze. Dowiedziałem się, że pogrzeb miał się odbyć nazajutrz. Nie opodal zbudowano tymczasowy szałas, w którym przechowywano zwłoki obojga zamordowanych. Na wiadomość o naszym przybyciu wyszedł z szałasu Winnetou. Jak nam powiedziano, przesiadywał tam ciągle. Jakżeż wyglądał ten młody wódz Apaczów! Winnetou zawsze był bardzo poważny i rzadko uśmiech rozjaśniał mu twarz. Nie słyszałem nigdy, żeby się zaśmiał głośno. Mimo tej powagi był w jego pięknych, męskich rysach wyraz dobroci i przychylności, jego aksamitne, ciemne oczy umiały spoglądać nawet bardzo przyjaźnie. Ileż to razy spoczywały one na mnie z miłością i pieszczotą, jaką się widuje na ogół tylko w oczach kobiet! Dzisiaj nie było śladu tego wszystkiego. Twarz Winnetou była jakby z kamienia, a oczy spoglądały posępnie. Ruchy miał powolne i ociężałe. Zbliżył się do mnie, obrzucił mnie smętnym, a równocześnie badawczym wzrokiem, uścisnął słabo moją rękę, spojrzał w oczy z wyrazem, który mnie przejął do głębi duszy, i zapytał: - Kiedy mój brat powrócił? - W tej chwili właśnie. - Gdzie jest morderca? - Umknął. Uczciwość każe mi przyznać, że podczas tej odpowiedzi spuściłem wzrok ku ziemi. Prawie wstydziłem się własnych słów. Apacz także wbił oczy w ziemię. O, gdybym mógł wiedzieć, co się działo w jego duszy! Po dłuższej chwili zapytał: - Czy mój brat stracił jego trop? - Nie, nie straciłem go jeszcze dotychczas. Morderca przybędzie tutaj niebawem. - Niech mi to Old Shatterhand opowie! Usiadłszy z Winnetou na kamieniu, dokładnie i zgodnie z prawdą zdałem mu sprawę ze wszystkiego. Słuchał w milczeniu, dopiero gdy skończyłem, odezwał się: - Więc mój brat nie wie na pewno, czy dosięgły Santera kule rewolwerowe? - Nie, ale przypuszczam, że go nie zraniłem. Skinął lekko głową, uścisnął mi rękę i rzekł; - Niech mi mój brat wybaczy, że zapytałem o to, czy trop nie stracony! Old Shatterhand wykonał swe zadanie znakomicie, a na końcu postąpił nawet bardzo mądrze. Sam Hawkens będzie bardzo żałował swej nieostrożności, ale mu ją przebaczymy i wydobędziemy go z niewoli. Ja także tak sądzę jak mój brat; Keiowehowie nadejdą, lecz przyjmiemy ich inaczej, niż się spodziewają. Z jeńcem nie należy się źle obchodzić, ale pilnować go trzeba jak oka w głowie. Jutro wybuduje się grobowce dla Inczu-czuny i Nszo-czi. Czy mój brat będzie przy tym? - Byłoby mi bardzo przykro, gdyby Winnetou na to nie zezwolił! - Nie tylko zezwalam, lecz proszę o to. Twoja obecność zachowa może życie wielu synom bladych twarzy. Prawo krwi domaga się śmierci wielu białych ludzi, lecz oko twoje jest jak słońce, które rozmiękcza twardy lód i zamienia go w orzeźwiającą wodę. Wiesz, kogo utraciłem. Bądź mi ojcem i bądź mi siostrą zarazem; proszę cię o to, Szarlih! Łza zabłysła mu w oku. Wstydził się jej i nie pokazałby nikomu, nie krył się tylko przede mną. Pobiegł do szałasu, w którym, jak wspomniałem, leżeli zmarli, i zniknął w jego wnętrzu. Dziś po raz pierwszy nazwał mnie po imieniu Karol i później wymawiał to imię zawsze tak samo jak teraz - Szarlih. Powinienem teraz opowiedzieć o pogrzebie, który się odbył ze wszystkimi indiańskimi ceremoniami. Wiem, że dokładny jego opis byłby zajmujący, ale kiedy przypominam sobie te smutne godziny, dziś jeszcze odczuwam ból tak głęboki, jak gdyby się to stało dopiero wczoraj. Opis tych godzin wydaje mi się jakby zbezczeszczeniem - nie grobowców, które wznieśliśmy wtedy obu zmarłym pod Nugget-tsil - lecz pomnika, który wystawiłem im w mym sercu i który otaczam nieustanną, pełną uszanowania opieką. Dlatego proszę, żeby mi było wolno zaniechać tego opisu. Zwłoki Inczu-czuny przywiązano do konia, po czym obsypano zwierzę ziemią tak, że nie mogło się poruszyć, a w końcu przestrzelono mu łeb. Potem naniesiono stopniowo tyle ziemi, że zakryła jeźdźca razem z bronią i "lekami". Wreszcie obłożono wszystko kilkoma warstwami kamieni. Nszo-czi otrzymała na moją prośbę inny grób. Nie chciałem, żeby ją pokryto bezpośrednio ziemią. Oparliśmy ją o pień drzewa w postawie siedzącej, a potem tak ułożyliśmy dokoła niej kamienie, że utworzyły silną, pustą w środku piramidę, z której szczytu wystawała korona drzewa. Odwiedzaliśmy później z Winnetou kilka razy grobowce pod Nugget-tsil i zastawaliśmy je zawsze w nienaruszonym stanie...